


Auribus Teneo Lupum

by AlterE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Finn, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Is A Dick, Ben Solo is an asshole, Big ‘Ol Plot Twist In Ch. 3, Biting, Breeding, Come Eating, Complete, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent Issues, Dark, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Law School, MalRev Lite, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV First Person, POV Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Is Seventeen, Rutting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Snark & Sass, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, This Was Supposed To Be Dark But Now It’s Just Funny, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, at the beginning, obviously there's smut, okay for real, whoops, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE
Summary: У Рей Кеноби есть голубая мечта — она хочет стать адвокатом, чтобы избавить Омег от неконтролируемых духовных уз с Альфами, возникающих от одного лишь прикосновения. Наличие Фамильяра сопровождается рядом юридических аспектов, которые зачастую подстерегают Омег, и шансы их избежать отнюдь невелики. Рей затягивает в мир Фамильяров именно в тот момент, когда она залепляет пощёчину Бену Соло, Альфе с судимостью. Пока Бен затаился за углом, Рей изо всех сил пытается сопротивляться своим биологическим инстинктам и сохранять чувство собственного достоинства, но капризы судьбы могут сыграть с ними злую шутку.Auribus Teneo Lupum — латинское крылатое выражение, которое дословно переводится, как «держу волка за уши», иначе — «меж двух огней».Фамильяр — волшебное создание или магический дух. Название происходит от древнего латинского слова, означающего «семья» или «родня», что говорит о крепких узах и доверительных отношениях. Человек и его фамильяр обладают крепкой энергетической связью, на которой строится их союз. Они могут иметь один разум на двоих и способны чувствовать эмоциональное состояние друг друга.





	1. Jus Naturale (Естественное право)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auribus Teneo Lupum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917721) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



      — Да ладно тебе, Рей! Не веди себя как ребёнок!   
  
      Джессика и Роуз идут в нескольких метрах впереди меня, сливаясь с толпой, которая расположилась на лужайке у дома братства «Альфа Фи Омега». На улице моросит дождь, но народ либо слишком бухой, либо под кайфом, либо ещё под чем-то, чтобы об этом париться. Я спешу за своими подругами, минуя пьяных… уже взрослых студентов (они ведь больше не дети, верно?) и забегаю в дом.   
  
      Всё это не для меня — абсолютно не для меня. Я крепко держусь за руку Джессики, когда она приподнимается на цыпочках, высматривая своего несносного парня, а Роуз крепко держится за мою. Джесс уже привыкла к такому, потому что По, её бойфренд, вечно пропадает на вечеринках со своими дружками из Альфа-братства. Она говорит, что для него — это неплохой способ унять свою «Альфа-агрессию», но мне он по-прежнему кажется неотёсанным засранцем.  
  
      Здесь воняет дешёвым пивом, водкой и травой. Роуз жмётся ко мне, наблюдая за слоняющимися Альфами, и какое счастье, что я не на её месте. Она сидит на препаратах, скрывающих её омежий запах, но она говорит, что тревожность, которая возникает в плотной толпе молодых Альф, по сути, никуда не девается. Мы потихоньку продвигаемся к стене, а Джесс в это время находит По и с визгом прыгает в его объятия. Да, лучше уж побыть в сторонке.   
  
      Я закатываю глаза.  
  
      — Да ну, это отстой. Хочу свалить до того, как они начнут…  
  
      Упс. Поздно. Джесс запускает длинные пальцы в кудрявые чёрные волосы По, и под улюлюканье его друзей они начинают сосаться посреди комнаты как животные. За ухом у него торчит сигарета, что добавляет ему особого очарования, но он всё же отрывается от губ Джесс и заливает ей в глотку пиво. Половина стекает у неё по подбородку, и По тащит Джесс через весь дом, присосавшись к её ключице. Класс. Я терпеть не могу её грёбаного тупого бойфренда, просто ненавижу. Раньше Джессика была забавной и независимой, теперь же она никак не может вдоволь наскакаться на члене По Дэмерона, чтобы заняться чем-то другим.   
  
      Такая опасность, как привлечь Альфу, мне не грозит, поэтому я трачу время на вечеринках, дабы уберечь Роуз. Чёрт, да я и не только на вечеринках этим занимаюсь. Я не позволю кому-то, вроде По, превратить Роуз Тико в рабыню из-за какой-то биологической херни. Я натянуто улыбаюсь проходящим мимо парням, Роуз же при виде них просто передёргивает. Почему Джесс втягивает нас в это? Они с По даже друг другу не Фамильяры, но когда каждый из них найдёт «своего», они в миг разбегутся.   
  
      — Давай просто уйдём, — бормочет Роуз, теребя свой клатч. — Можем пойти в дайнер, если хочешь омлета или ещё чего-нибудь. Закажем на ужин «завтрак»?   
  
      Я презрительно улыбаюсь очередному проходящему мимо нас парню, который с особым любопытством пялится на Роуз.   
  
      — Ага, звучит неплохо. Ты получила свой пакет документов из школы? Я вот ждала и…  
  
      Вдруг около нас останавливается какой-то незнакомец и неуклюже машет Роуз. Она делает то же самое в ответ, и я окидываю его взглядом, выискивая в нём малейшую опасность. Одет он неплохо: чистые джинсы, худи с надписью «MIT» спереди. Я недоверчиво прищуриваюсь и отхожу в сторону, чтобы они могли пожать друг другу руки.  
  
      Он улыбается нам обеим.   
  
      — Привет, я Финн. — Длинные пальца тянутся к Роуз. — А… м…?  
  
      — Роуз, — щебечет она, и между ними происходит непосредственный контакт.   
  
      Раздаётся жужжание, за которым следует громкий тошнотворный щелчок. Они отскакивают друг от друга, и я судорожно проверяю руку Роуз, обнаруживая именно то, чего я так боялась.   
  
      Рваный ярко-красный узор, похожий на удар молнии, пульсирует на тыльной стороне её ладони, пронзая нервы до предела в преддверии тотального подчинения. Народ оборачивается и наблюдает, как Финн пристально осматривает зигзаг на своей руке, а потом встречается взглядом с Роуз. Она дрожит, заливаясь слезами, и срывается на второй этаж.   
  
      — Роуз! — зову я её. — Подожди!   
  
      Финн не шевелится. Его окружили несколько парней, чтобы поглазеть на ожог и похлопать его по спине, как будто этот шрам — что-то, чем можно гордиться. Я несусь вверх по лестнице за Роуз, отпихивая пьяных с дороги, и ловлю её перед тем, как она закроется в ванной у меня перед носом. И резко хлопаю за собой дверью.   
  
      Роуз ходит взад-вперёд, размахивая руками, словно стряхивает с них воду. В чёрных глазах застыл ужас.   
  
      — Рей… Рей… Не так я хотела, чтобы это произошло!  
  
      — Я знаю, знаю. Всё… всё будет хорошо, Роуз. Обещаю.  
  
      Впрочем, мы обе знаем, что это ложь. Она встретила своего Фамильяра, и теперь ей от него никуда не деться.   
  
      Я сижу на полу и долго слушаю Роуз, впитывая её панику и страх, словно губка. Я и не против, потому что всегда неплохо справляюсь с негативными эмоциями, но Роуз явно в ужасе. Теперь она навсегда запечатлена с абсолютно незнакомым ей человеком, который отныне может обрушить на неё адское пламя закона. В паре «Альфа-Омега» Альфа всегда получает то, что хочет.   
  
      Некоторые Омеги носят перчатки, чтобы обезопасить себя от встречи со своим Фамильяром. Порой, для них всё заканчивается хорошо — но потерять при этом независимость и чувство собственного достоинства того не стоит.  
  
      Роуз сидит рядом со мной и плачет. К нам заглядывает Джессика и ахает, поправляя бретельку лифчика, а после этого приводит в порядок и свой макияж. Видимо, По уже как следует её оттрахал.   
  
      — О, Финн всё-таки такой милый! — говорит Джесс, лучезарно улыбаясь Роуз. — Едва ли подумаешь, что он Альфа.  
  
      Господи Иисусе. Не в этом дело, Джесс. Я с осуждением смотрю на неё, а она лишь пожимает плечами, когда Роуз снова начинает реветь. Теперь она не может за кого-либо другого выйти замуж — никогда. Финн даже в праве запретить ей принимать супрессанты.   
  
      Кто-то стучит в дверь, и Джесс открывает, не спрашивая кто там. Я свирепо смотрю на Финна. Он протискивается внутрь, сжимая ладони, а когда я замечаю ещё и По, на лице у меня расцветает кровожадный оскал. Он с ухмылкой хлопает Финна по спине и подталкивает его к нам с Роуз. Финн отшатывается и почёсывает шрам на тыльной стороне ладони. От этого зрелища мне хочется выцарапать ему глаза. Роуз — не его собственность.   
  
      По поднимает брови, чавкая жвачкой.   
  
      — Приветик, Рей! — Он неторопливо входит в ванную и тычет мне в лоб. — Как думаешь? Мы уже стали Фамильярами?  
  
      Я хватаю По за палец и принимаюсь его выкручивать, пока он не начинает шипеть от боли. Джесс смеётся и качает головой, рисуя себе стрелки, а Роуз шмыгает носом и поглядывает на Финна. Боже, твою мать, разве они не в состоянии хоть ненадолго оставить её в покое?!  
  
      Финн приблизился к Роуз.  
  
      — Нам ведь надо поговорить, верно? — Он едва улыбается. — То есть, я даже не знаю твою фамилию. Мы можем просто поговорить?  
  
      По вставляет выразительное «да» прежде, чем я успеваю что-либо сказать. Джесс помогает Роуз подняться и обнимает её за плечи. Они выходят из ванной. Я вскакиваю, чтобы пойти за ними, но в дверях появляется По, преграждая мне дорогу, и самодовольно улыбается.  
  
      — Это дела Альфы и Омеги, — протягивает он. — Беты не допускаются.   
  
      — Я когда-нибудь вышибу из тебя дерьмо, По Дэмерон, — прошипела я.  
  
      — Вот как! Ну, когда-нибудь.  
  
      Они идут по коридору, оставляя меня в ванной одну.  
  
      Стиснув зубы, я расхаживая из угла в угол. На вечеринке становится слишком шумно, и я жажду убраться отсюда домой. Но я не могу уйти, не повидавшись с Роуз, и я понятия не имею, как долго она там пробудет. Я спускаюсь на первый этаж, топаю к столу с алкоголем и хватаю первое, что попадает под руку. Пиво, наверное. Не знаю. Ненавижу пить.  
  
      В дом будто Калигула ворвался — все танцуют, смеются или сосутся. Кое у кого, стоящего у стены, дела идут не очень, и я замечаю, как некая полуголая дамочка изгибает шею, чтобы продемонстрировать зудящие бугорки на горле. Я содрогаюсь от этого зрелища и проталкиваюсь сквозь толпу, чтобы выйти на улицу в тихую прохладную ночь.   
  
      Во дворике за домом гораздо лучше. К чёрному небу тянется пламя от костра, и здесь не чувствуешь себя так, словно находишься в подземелье, полном изврата и секса. Я делаю глубокий вдох и выдох, сажусь на ступеньки со стаканом в руке и, морщась, потягиваю напиток. Культура отношений Альф и Омег не имеет для меня особого значения. Я вроде как «Бета», что является грубым определением «нормальности», но, строго говоря, в течение нескольких лет произойти может всё что угодно. И меня это не волнует. Я не желаю быть чьей-то рабыней.   
  
      Я вздыхаю и, закрыв глаза, слушаю стрекотание сверчков. С Роуз всё будет в порядке. Я не позволю, чтобы с ней что-то случилось. Я собираюсь работать адвокатом, чтобы отстаивать права таких Омег, как она. Омега в ней выявилась рано, примерно в тринадцать лет, мы тогда познакомились, учась в средней школе. Большую часть своей жизни я защищаю её, и останавливаться на этом не собираюсь, даже когда поступлю в университет. Вся эта тема собственничества в отношениях из-за какой-то странной биологической необходимости — абсолютнейшая чушь!  
  
      Небо заволакивает тучами и загоняет всех в дом. Я чувствую, как в толпе у меня начинает развиваться клаустрофобия, и поэтому пытаюсь хоть где-то укрыться от несметного количества мокрых тел — кто-то мокрый от пота, кто-то — от пива, кто-то — от дождя, и я не желаю знать, от чего ещё. Я вздрагиваю, незаметно пробираясь сквозь толпу, и распахиваю дверь под лестницей. Мне плевать, где можно спрятаться, лишь бы глотнуть чёртова воздуха.   
  
      Это подвал. Сказочно! Я выжимаю волосы и спускаюсь по шаткой лестнице в затхлый полумрак. К счастью, я могу слышать мужские и женские голоса, так что ловушка мне не светит.   
  
      Пол сделан из холодного бетона. Я шлёпаю по нему мокрыми ступнями, выискивая себе угол, где бы можно было спрятаться, пока Роуз не закончит болтать со своей новоиспечённой «второй половинкой». Думаю, через неделю она его продинамит. Роуз не поведётся на эту хрень. Я уверена в этом. Мы пообещали друг другу.   
  
      — О-о! Что это у нас тут?  
  
      Я поднимаю голову и поспешно отступаю.  
  
      Надо мной возвышается мужчина, его тёмные глаза как будто светятся в полутьме. Чёрные волосы собраны в пучок, а меж пухлых губ свисает сигарета с мерцающим красным угольком на конце. Он широкоплечий, с покатым подбородком и торчащими ушами, и я замечаю альфа-символ, вытатуированный за ухом. Не для показухи — это означает, что он — Альфа и находился под арестом. Не к добру это.   
  
      Я не отвожу от него пристального взгляда.   
  
      — Просто жду подругу.  
  
      Он поднимает брови и лениво затягивается. На нём чёрная футболка, подчёркивающая его мускулистые руки, и джинсы с пряжкой на ремне, украшенной символом Альфы. Ну да, мы уже поняли, что ты Альфа.   
  
      Он стряхивает пепел на бетон.   
  
      — Я — Бен. А кто ты?  
  
      — … Рей.  
  
      — А фамилия?  
  
      — Не твоё дело, — огрызаюсь я.  
  
      Бен улыбается, делая ещё одну длинную затяжку, и тушит сигарету о стену. Из комнаты позади него раздаются стоны, и я снова быстренько отступаю на шаг, потому что не хочу иметь ничего общего с этим его странным Альфа-дерьмом. И к тому же, он выглядит гораздо старше, чем я.  
  
      Он изучает меня своим затуманенным тёмным взглядом.   
  
      — Сколько тебе лет, Рей?  
  
      — Семнадцать, так что тебе лучше отвалить.   
  
      Бен ухмыляется и обходит меня, преграждая путь к лестнице. Я касаюсь стены, и мне впервые по-настоящему страшно. Я продолжаю слышать женский скулёж и как из тускло освещённой комнаты в конце коридора доносятся звуки влажных шлепков ударяющихся друг о друга тел. Бен цепляется за верхнюю раму двери, пристально смотрит на меня и неспешно движется, сантиметр за сантиметром, проводя кончиками пальцев по потолку. Я тебя не боюсь.  
  
      — Малявка, — воркует он. — Что ты тут забыла, девочка? Захотелось на член Альфы?  
  
      — Да уж конечно. Подруга разговаривает наверху со своим… другом. — Я искоса смотрю на Бена, стараясь не выглядеть напуганной. — По Дэмерон — наш общий друг, так что не делай глупостей.   
  
      Бен посмеивается, незаметно вынуждая меня пятиться к кладовке.  
  
      — Я не боюсь По Дэмерона. — Бен снова загораживает дверной проём, поджимая губы, как будто о чём-то думает. — Я так и не поступил в универ, а сюда пришёл оторваться по полной и свалить. Ты занималась сексом, Рей? Я могу показать тебе, что такое узел. — Он наклоняется, втягивая носом воздух, и делает глубокий выдох через рот. — Ты пахнешь как-то не так. Бета?  
  
      — То есть, «нормальная» ли я? Да.  
  
      Мы возвращаемся в комнату, и я улавливаю слабый запах пота и… чего-то ещё. Сердце колотится как бешеное, когда Бен нависает надо мной и ухмыляется, не обращая внимания на раздающиеся мычания и стоны. Я понимаю, что происходит. Я не идиотка.  
  
      Он одаривает меня похотливым взглядом.   
  
      — М-м. Давай обсудим нормальных и ненормальных в постели. Просто немного обнимашек.  
  
      — Я не хочу.  
  
      Бен надувается, касаясь моей юбки кончиками пальцев.   
  
      — Нет? Я просто хочу поболтать, малявка. Давай я принесу тебе выпить, чтобы ты могла расслабиться.  
  
      Всё в нём меня дико бесит. Я возмущённо начинаю пыхтеть и ударяю Бена по лицу.  
  
      Жар разрывает мне ладонь, достигая основания черепа. Я взвизгиваю от шока, который поглощает меня и скручивает изнутри, выжигая пульсирующий шрам на плече. Я отскакиваю от Бена, а он рычит от боли и закрывает лицо, нащупывая у себя рваный шрам, который тянется от челюсти и проходит рядом с правым глазом. Я замечаю, как остальная часть шрама скрывается под горловиной футболки, но я слишком напугана, чтобы обеспокоиться этим. Твою мать. ТВОЮ МАТЬ.  
  
      Я отталкиваю Бена и бегу наверх. Плечо дико пульсирует от боли, когда я нахожу в спальне Роуз наедине с Финном. Они просто болтают, но она не возражает, когда я тащу её в коридор. Она обещает, что позвонит ему, и обхватывает меня за талию, когда мы выбегаем из дома братства.  
  
      — Рей?! — спрашивает Роуз. — Что случилось?  
  
      Я лишь трясу головой. Она проверяет телефон, а я оглядываюсь, пытаясь попасть ключами в замок в двери машины. Я не знаю, где Джессика, но мне нужно…  
  
      Бен стоит на газоне, засунув руки в карманы. Он оценивающе смотрит на меня и дымит очередной сигаретой, игнорируя пылающий красный шрам на лице. Я второпях открываю дверцу машины и, дрожа, мчусь со всей дури по улице. Нет. Нет, это не по-настоящему. Это не по-настоящему. Это не по-настоящему.


	2. Non Compos Mentis (Невменяемая)

      Мы добираемся до квартиры, которую снимаем с сестрой Роуз, Пейдж, в центре Бостона. Она находится недалеко от Аквариума Новой Англии, поэтому это безопасный район и, к тому же, главная замануха для туристов. К счастью, мне удалось вырваться из приёмной семьи, из лап своего чудовищного «отца» Ункара Платта, и навсегда покинуть город Кин, штат Нью-Йорк.   
  
      В кампус Массачусетского технологического университета я  _никогда_  не вернусь. И мне всё равно, что через три месяца начнётся учёба. Я… я перейду на онлайн-занятия, и все четыре года курса введения в право буду сидеть в своей квартире. Я собиралась поступать в Гарвард, но уже вряд ли получится. Уеду на другой конец  _страны_  и подам документы в другом штате.   
  
      Роуз знает, что я расстроена, но я не стану грузить её ещё и своими проблемами, когда она сама в стрессе. Я улыбаюсь и отшучиваюсь, открывая дверь квартиры, которая находится на третьем этаже.  
  
      — Я просто переживаю за тебя, — говорю я. — Как Финн? Он ничего?  
  
      — РОУЗ!  
  
      Словно из ниоткуда вылетает Пейдж, чтобы обнять сестру, и, отрывая её от пола, кружит в узеньком коридорчике, который ведёт в нашу квартиру. С визгами и смехом они вваливаются в гостиную. Я поворачиваю замок и, слегка помедлив, на всякий случай задвигаю засов.   
  
      Метка по-прежнему пылает на моей руке — я думала, она на плече, но оказалось, что чуть ниже. И мне страшно всё это осознавать.   
  
      — Короче, я на этой неделе сдаю выпускные экзамены, но всё-таки хочу пригласить Финна на ужин. — Пейдж вскакивает и закручивает свои чёрные волосы в небрежный пучок на макушке. — Может, в четверг вечером? Сколько ему лет? По какой программе он учится? Он женат? У него есть дети?  
  
      Пейдж нам больше как мать, чем сестра Роуз. Она встретила своего Фамильяра, Галена, случайно столкнувшись с ним на вечеринке у бассейна. У обоих между лопаток шрам в виде солнца. Выяснилось, что он уже в паре с другим мужчиной, но их с Пейдж узы больше похожи на… дружбу? Это трудно объяснить. Эти узы глубокие и многогранные, и не всегда романтические. Пейдж даже предложила им стать суррогатной матерью. Кто-то говорит, что с Фамильяром образуются «духовные» узы, а с парой со всеми этими укусами в шею и прочим дерьмом — «физические».   
  
      Роуз садится на диван, улыбаясь метке.  
  
      — Ему двадцать три, и в этом семестре он получает степень магистра в области финансов. Он не женат, и детей у него нет.   
  
      В прихожей я бросаю ключи в блюдце и делаю из волос три пучка. В квартире пахнет ужином, и я, как обычно, умираю с голоду. Пейдж перегибается через диван и болтает с сестрой, а я достаю лазанью из холодильника, даже не удосуживаясь её разогреть. После этого захожу в гостиную с подносом и сажусь на драный кожаный диван, подогнув под себя ноги, чтобы послушать Роуз.   
  
      — Рей ещё не дала ему пинок под зад? — спрашивает Пейдж, с ухмылкой поднимая брови. — Очень странно.  
  
      — Я дам ему шанс, — чавкаю я с набитым ртом и покачиваю вилкой, сузив глаза. — Единственный шанс.  
  
      Роуз улыбается своей лучезарной улыбкой, а Пейдж проводит кончиком пальца по её метке.   
  
      — Я так рада, что ты там была, Рей. Не знаю, что бы без тебя делала. По… По ведь такой По. Мерзкий и абсолютно никчёмный.   
  
      Пейдж запинается.  
  
      — По Дэмерон? Он всё ещё встречается с бедняжкой Джессикой Павой?  
  
      — Ага. — Я закатываю глаза и запихиваю в рот огромный кусок лазаньи. — Ему, блять, тридцатник, и он даже в универе не учился. Его ведь выперли из ВВС, потому что он ноги ломал, или что он там ломал?   
  
      — Рей, — мягко осуждает Пейдж, — не будь такой дерзкой. Он был демобилизован по медицинским показаниям. Знаешь, он ведь спас чью-то жизнь.   
  
      Я фыркаю, качая головой.  
  
      — Это не значит, что он может трахать семнадцатилеток.  
  
      Сёстры продолжают болтать. Роуз счастлива и довольна, ну а я тем временем наедаюсь до отвала и выдуваю бутылку воды. После я ковыляю к себе в спальню — там всё ещё разбросаны повсюду коробки и прочее барахло — и закрываю жалюзи, прежде чем переодеться. Моя метка — «метка единения», или что там у меня пульсирует на руке — словно встроенный маячок. Я выскальзываю из блузки и рассматриваю метку в зеркале.  
  
      Она похожа на два тянущихся друг к другу когтя. Метка такая же ярко-красная, как и у Роуз, да ещё зудит и жутко болит — недобрый знак, что узы Фамильяров не были до конца осуществлены. Пейдж и её Фамильяр, Гален, просто покончили с этим, чтобы не испытывать постоянную боль. С Беном я такое проворачивать не собираюсь, потому что он мудак.   
  
      И я понятия не имею, что с этим делать. Считается, что метки единения должны выглядеть одинаково — так устанавливается законность уз и причины, по которым Альфы в этих узах доминируют над Омегами. Лицо Бена перечёркивает косая линия, моя же метка похожа на две тянущиеся друг к другу руки, так что… всё это бессмысленно. Хоть какое-то облегчение. Ему будет гораздо сложнее доказать, что мы Фамильяры. Для этого необходимы анализы крови и прочая хрень, а это довольно затратно.   
  
      Я бедром толкаю дверь ванной, прокручивая Фейсбук, чтобы разузнать новости о вечеринке. Мне всё же любопытно выведать что-нибудь о Бене, но при этом, я хочу притвориться, что его не существует. Вот ведь ситуация!  
  
      Однако ничего внятного о нём не было. В дУше я рассеянно прохожусь мочалкой по коже и продолжаю лазить по соцсетям, ненадолго прерываясь на мытьё головы. Через десять минут вода становится ледяной, и с охами-вздохами я тороплюсь закончить с душем. Здорово, когда у тебя есть своя, пусть и небольшая, ванная, хотя довольствоваться горячей водой приходится нечасто.   
  
      Я бросаю телефон на зелёные простыни и натягиваю пижаму-комбинезон, которую ради прикола купила вместе с Роуз. «Малявка» — что за хрень? Он такой же придурок, как и По; шляется по студенческим вечеринкам в поисках нетрезвых девиц, чтобы притащить их к себе домой. Я не хочу быть той, у которой собственный Фамильяр — просто кусок дерьма. Есть люди, которые невольно связали себя с серийными убийцами и насильниками, и… это фу! Я даже слышала, как у учителя подготовишек возникли узы с одним из учеников. Фу и ещё раз фу!   
  
      Метка единения — это разрешённая законодательством жесть, в которую я собираюсь сунуться. Я позабочусь, чтобы ни одна Омега не стала собственностью какого-нибудь рандомного Альфы, с которым она случайно столкнулась. Подавляющее большинство Альф — мужчины, а значительная часть Омег — женщины, поэтому здесь задействовано ещё и колоссальное гендерное неравенство. Появляются нежеланные дети, сексуальное насилие, которое можно благополучно замять. Это ужасно. Ей-богу, ужасно. К счастью, большинство людей — Беты, как и я, а у Бет нет Фамильяров, так что…  
  
      И тут я впадаю в ступор, а мозг взрывается от осознания ужасной реальности. Если у меня есть метка единения, а Бен — мой Фамильяр, значит...  _я Омега._  
  
      О боже, нет. Я в панике хожу взад и вперёд по комнате, кусая губу. Нет, у меня не бывает течек, и я не принимаю супрессанты, и у меня не возникает страха перед Альфами, как у Роуз. Мне семнадцать, и в моём распоряжении всего несколько месяцев, чтобы определиться со своей принадлежностью. Я рано достигла половой зрелости, и я знаю, что я не Омега. После того, как всё это случилось с Роуз, и её жизнь превратилась в сущий ад, эта мысль не даёт мне покоя.   
  
      В любом случае, метка единения абсолютно не уместна. Может быть, мы с Беном — первая Альфа-Бета пара? Я продолжаю грызть ногти, чувствуя пульсирующий шум в ушах, который заглушает даже смех Роуз и Пейдж. Я не Омега. Я не Омега. Я не собираюсь провести остаток жизни в борьбе с невыносимыми биологическими инстинктами, да ещё и принадлежать какому-то первому встречному козлу.   
  
      На кровати пиликает телефон. Я беру его, по-прежнему уставившись в никуда, и перевожу взгляд на экран, на котором высвечивается странный номер.  


**+1-617-850-9999**  
  
_Миленькая квартирка._

  
  
      Моё сердце замирает. В лёгкой панике я оглядываю спальню и подхожу к окну, чтобы посмотреть сквозь жалюзи вниз на тёмную улицу. И вот тут моё сердце окончательно обрывается.   
  
      Бен стоит, прислонившись к моей машине, и закуривает. Он кивает прохожему, и даже с третьего этажа я чувствую, что тёмными глазами он внимательно разглядывает меня, как ястреб кролика. Я пялюсь на него сквозь щель в жалюзи и в ужасе отшатываюсь от окна. Откуда он знает мой номер телефона? Как он нашёл мой дом?  
  
      Дрожа, я выключаю телефон и на всякий случай ещё и свет. Ныряю под простыни, накрываясь с головой, и надеюсь, что всё скоро пройдёт. Это не я — я не бегу от проблем. Но это пиздец какая огромная проблема — проблема на всю жизнь, которая похоронит меня в пучине юридических кошмаров, и, возможно, отнимет у меня всё.   
  
      Я хватаю телефон, чтобы отправить По и Джессике злобные смс, потребовав от них сказать мне, давали ли они Бену мой номер. И в это же время я получаю ещё одно сообщение от Бена.   


_Не будь сукой. Включи свет._

  
  
      Моментально страх превращается в гнев. Что, чёрт возьми, он о себе возомнил? Я смотрю на текст секунд десять и отвечаю.   


_Я вызываю полицию._

  
  
      Пока я меняю в контактах его имя на «Капитан Хрен-с-горы», он пишет.  


_Валяй, малявка. Ты теперь моя._  
  
Мне всего-то надо дождаться, когда ты станешь Омегой, ну или когда тебе стукнет восемнадцать.  
  
Я подожду.

  
  
      Нечто помимо гнева начинает выжигать меня изнутри. Я хватаю газовый баллончик из прикроватной тумбочки и запихиваю ноги в синие тапочки, кипя от эмоций, которые не могу понять. Но они ведут меня за дверь, вниз по лестнице, и выводят прямо на улицу в тёплую влажную летнюю ночь, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Беном.  
  
      Он бросает на меня взгляд, ухмыляясь, думает, что я попалась на его удочку. Я направляю перцовый баллончик ему в лицо, а он поднимает руки в защитном жесте, смеясь, как будто это вовсе не угроза. Его легкомыслие злит меня ещё больше. Бурлящая во мне ярость похожа на зуд, который я не в состоянии унять, пока не сотру самодовольное выражение с его рожи.   
  
      — Забавная пижамка, — протягивает он. — Малявка выходит на новый уровень. Какая очаровательная хуйня, Рей.   
  
      — Как ты узнал мой номер?! — требую я, держа в дрожащей руке баллончик.  
  
      Бен хватает меня за запястье прежде, чем я успеваю среагировать. Мне удаётся выпустить немного спрея, но Бен вырывает у меня аэрозоль и заламывает руку за спину, чтобы толкнуть меня в машину животом вперёд. Где-то слышится лай собаки, а он рычит и трёт глаза одной рукой, другой удерживая меня на месте. Я прижимаюсь щекой к крыше, и тяжеленная туша Бена не даёт мне двигаться. Я ворчу и извиваюсь.  
  
      Он рывками расстёгивает пуговицы у меня на груди, обнажая плечо. Метка единения начинает покалывать, когда Бен проводит по ней кончиками пальцев. Приближаясь губами к моему уху, он произносит.  
  
      — Скоро это случится, — шепчет он, обвивая ладонью мою метку. — Начнёшь устраивать гнёздышко из одежды и одеял, будешь выть и обильно течь, как хорошая Омега. Я прямо здесь и подожду, пока не станет невмоготу это игнорировать, и пока ты не начнёшь умолять меня прийти и выебать тебя. Ты сделаешь это, потому что это твоё предназначение.   
  
      — Иди нахуй! — брызгаю я слюной. — Ты не лучше дикого зверя!  
  
      — М-м. Тебе понравится. — Бен проводит носом у меня за ухом и вдоль изгиба шеи. — Поверь мне.   
  
      Я пихаю локтем ему в рёбра, и он отпускает меня: не потому, что ему больно, а потому, что он закончил меня мучить. Бен ухмыляется в ответ на мой взгляд, когда я обхожу его, чтобы пойти в дом, и застёгиваю пуговицы на пижаме. Мой гнев доходит до предела, и я неистово жажду разбить окна своей машины. Это глупо, но я просто хочу во что-нибудь впечатать кулаки.   
  
      Бен смотрит на часы.  
  
      — Думаю, это займёт меньше недели. Какая-нибудь вещь твоего Фамильяра должна взорвать тебе гормоны. — Он небрежно стягивает с себя чёрную рубашку и бросает её мне. — Скорее всего, ты захочешь, когда у тебя начнётся. Решишь позвонить — я буду недалеко. Ты ведь девственница?  
  
      Я не хочу признаваться, что получаю странное удовольствие, чувствуя запах его рубашки. Вместо этого я раздуваюсь как кобра, надеясь, что Бен уберётся к чёрту, если я буду выглядеть устрашающе.   
  
      — Сколько тебе лет? — рявкаю я.  
  
      — Двадцать восемь. — Он складывает руки на широкой груди. Теперь он в белой майке. — Самое время обрюхатить девочку и остепениться, верно?   
  
      — Мне семнадцать, ты, больной ублюдок!  
  
      Во мне вспыхивает ярость, словно разряд молнии, и я едва не ударяю кулаком ему в гортань. Я резко отступаю назад, стискивая зубы, и несусь вверх по лестнице с газовым баллончиком.   
  
      Роуз и Пейдж пытаются со мной заговорить, но я лишь отмахиваюсь от них и топаю в спальню, захлопывая за собой дверь. Я бросаю рубашку Бена, как будто она кишит пауками, и швыряю перцовый спрей обратно в ящик. Меня аж колотит от бешенства. С минуту я меряю шагами комнату и, схватившись за голову, потираю виски. Тебе не придётся ничего делать, Рей. Ты никому не принадлежишь. Ты сама себе хозяйка. Ты…  
  
       _гнездо?_  
  
      Я останавливаюсь как вкопанная. В комнате тихо, но я чувствую лёгкий звон в ушах.   
  
       _………гнездо!_  
  
      Меня бросает в холодный пот, и я вытаращиваюсь, бегая глазами из стороны в сторону, пытаюсь найти хоть какое-то объяснение голосу в моей голове. Вокруг темно и тихо. Это исходит от меня.   
  
      Оно пульсирует.  _мне… нужно!.._  Я чувствую запах рубашки Бена через всю комнату.  _… мне. нужно гнездо!! м-м._    
  
      — Нет, — бормочу я, тряся головой. Я опускаюсь на пол, запуская пальцы в волосы, и зажмуриваю глаза. — Нет… нет…  
  
       _м-м… м-м-м-м-м-м!_  
  
      Кожа раскалена как оголённый провод, а прохладная комната становится для меня просто огромной. Я резко вскакиваю и снова начинаю ходить из угла в угол, но тихий голосок воркует мне, просачиваясь в мозг. Я не могу думать ни о чём, кроме еле уловимого мускусного запаха от рубашки Бена, доносящегося с другого конца комнаты. Сердце начинает колотиться сильнее, когда я об этом думаю, и степень тревожности достигает своего апогея.   
  
       _гнездо!!!!_  
  
      Я стенаю, тряся головой.  
  
      — Нет-нет!  
  
      Голос давит сильнее.  _гнездо!!!! гнездо!!! ГНЕЗДО!!! ГНЕЗДО. ГНЕЗДО. ГНЕЗДО. ГНЕЗДО._    
  
      Это всё чёртова рубашка. Я несколько раз бью себя по голове, чтобы заткнуть этот голос, хватаю рубашку с пола, чтобы уничтожить её. Приятное тепло ползёт вверх по руке от самых кончиков пальцев, прикоснувшихся к ней. Я на секунду замираю, зачарованная тем, насколько мягка ткань и как она славно пахнет домом. У меня никогда не было своего дома. И я даже понятия не имею, как, чёрт возьми, должен пахнуть дом.   
  
      Дрожа, я бросаюсь в ванную и, отрываясь от рубашки, кидаю её на белый глянец ванны, беру спички и поджигаю ткань под вопли голосов в голове.   


 

       _ **?!?!ГНЕЗДОГНЕЗДОГНЕЗДОГНЕЗДОГНЕЗДОГНЕЗДОГНЕЗДОГНЕЗДО!!!!**_

  
      Я сползаю на пол, обхватив голову руками, и всхлипываю в попытках побороть непреодолимое желание спасти рубашку. Наконец голос затихает, когда запах Бена искажается запахом обуглившихся остатков ткани, и вскоре голос переходит в слабый шёпот.   
  
      У меня над головой срабатывает пожарная сигнализация, пока я сижу, уставившись на тоненький серый дымок.   
  
      Я сама себе хозяйка. Я не заложница биологии. Я сама себе хозяйка. Я сама себе хозяйка. Я сама себе хозяйка… 


	3. Casus Fortuitus (Непреодолимая сила)

_ПАРА!_  
  
      Распахнув глаза от пронзительных импульсов где-то на подкорке, я медленно приподнимаюсь на кровати и сижу как истукан. Метка единения невыносимо зудит, а по телу проскальзывает дрожь от предвкушаемого удовольствия, вызывая мурашки по коже. Ветерок из коридора приносит с собой в спальню чей-то смешок, и мои широко раскрытые глаза останавливаются на знакомой фигуре, стоящей в дверном проёме.  
  
      Бен опирается о косяк, скрестив на груди свои огромные руки. На нём всё та же белая майка, что и прошлым вечером, и, устремив на меня взгляд, он с причмокиванием жуёт жвачку. Я сижу, не шевелясь, и пристально на него смотрю, а он, расплывшись в улыбке, отталкивается от дверного косяка и неспешно идёт ко мне. Моё сердце бьётся словно птичка в клетке. Я молчу и даже не смею вздохнуть.   
  
      Он останавливается прямо возле кровати, довлея надо мной, будто видение из ночных кошмаров, но я продолжаю смотреть в изумлении, как он стягивает майку через голову, а затем дёргает подбородком в мою сторону.   
  
      — Расстегни мне ремень.  
  
      Его  _голос._  Я отшатываюсь и трясу головой, тщетно пытаясь устоять перед тоном Альфы. Бен повторяет это снова более низким голосом, и я опускаю глаза, чтобы сделать то, что он говорит. Скользкими от пота пальцами я несколько раз пытаюсь зацепиться за блестящую пряжку, и мне всё же удаётся ослабить ремень. Мои руки обмотаны бинтами и покрыты чередой безобразных зелёно-фиолетовых синяков. Я второпях расстёгиваю ему джинсы.   
  
      Бен перекатывает меня на живот и стаскивает до бёдер мои штаны. А потом склоняется надо мной и зарывается лицом в волосы, расставив руки по обе стороны от головы, словно заключив в клетку. Я в ужасе сжимаю простыни, учащённо дыша носом, пока он меня обнюхивает. Клетка захлопывается. Выхода нет.   
  
      Выхода нет. Выхода нет.  _Выхода нет…_  
  
      — Вставай, ленивая задница!   
  
      Судорожно вздохнув, я выползаю из-под простыней и окончательно просыпаюсь. В ушах неистово звенит, когда Джессика, насквозь провонявшая алкоголем, запрыгивает на кровать с заливистым смехом, а я изо всех сих пытаюсь выдавить из себя улыбку. Я не совсем уверена, что это было — кошмарный сон или видение. У меня теперь будут видения? Может, они появятся, когда я начну заливать всё вокруг своими выделениями, как протекающий питьевой фонтанчик? А что, если По меня учует? Да он с потрохами меня сдаст.   
  
      Надеюсь, я хотя бы буду принимать супрессанты, пока кто-нибудь не поймёт, что происходит. Я унижена и хочу всё это остановить, прежде чем оно начнётся: Бен, омежья хрень и всякая Фамильярная дичь. Я даже не знаю его фамилии, но правительство и глазом не моргнув позволит ему меня сцапать. Абсолютно незнакомый человек может превратить мою жизнь в настоящий ад.   
  
      Джесс перекатывается на спину и достаёт мобильник.   
  
      — Роуз сказала, у тебя прошлой ночью врубилась пожарная сигнализация. Молодец, Рей. Кстати, уже полдень. Вставай — поедешь с нами, будешь пятой.   
  
      — У меня есть кое-какие дела, — равнодушно говорю я. — Я вас позже догоню.   
  
      — Дела? — Джесс неодобряюще на меня смотрит, склонив голову. — Ты какая-то бледная. У тебя всё нормально?  
  
      Кивнув, я на трясущихся ногах выползаю из постели. Джесс с минуту наблюдает за мной, пока я одеваюсь, а потом подскакивает и чмокает в висок. Выбежав из спальни, она громко зовёт По.   
  
      Голова идёт кругом. Жуткий голос в голове звучит ненавязчиво, но я всё же чувствую какую-то тревогу. Я знаю, насколько драматичным и травматичным для Роуз была её «идентификация», и я очень-очень сильно боюсь того же. Начало подкралось слишком незаметно, и я надеюсь, что буду принимать супрессанты до того, как начну завывать от накрывающей болезненной похоти. Я могу это предотвратить. У меня всё под контролем.   
  
      Я натягиваю джинсы, обычную серую футболку и чищу зубы. Из гостиной доносятся голоса, я плетусь туда и нахожу прохлаждающихся Финна, По, Роуз и Джесс. Пейдж уже давно на работе. В комнате ароматно пахнет завтраком, и мой желудок начинает безбожно урчать от предвкушения жирного бекона и яичницы с сыром. Вяло махнув Финну и По, я открываю холодильник.   
  
      Потом я вспоминаю, что написала Джесс по поводу Бена, а она мне так и не ответила. Сузив глаза, я пристально смотрю на полупустой кувшин с апельсиновым соком. Джесс никогда не игнорирует мои сообщения. Может, По удалил их, пока она не заметила, и наверняка это  _он_  дал Бену мой номер телефона и адрес.   
  
      Я буравлю взглядом По, пока готовлю завтрак, а он меня как будто бы не замечает, но всё-таки пару раз одаривает меня самодовольной улыбочкой, и мне хочется зашвырнуть ему в рожу яйцом.   
  
      Когда я сажусь рядом с Роуз, она говорит мне, что я ужасно выгляжу, на что я лишь пожимаю плечами и набиваю рот едой, не сводя пронизывающего взора от По. Я ненавижу его ещё больше, если такое вообще возможно. Судя по всему, он не сказал Джесс о моей ситуации, иначе бы она от меня не отстала. Я жую с открытым ртом, накалывая на вилку кусочки яичницы. Грёбаный По Дэмерон. Вздрючить бы его.  
  
      Я просто в ярости, и мысль признать в себе Омегу для меня слишком унизительна. Так не должно быть. Я не хочу чувствовать, что моя жизнь кончена, и тем не менее это так. Она от меня ускользает. Я как будто в ступоре, но мне необходимо поскорее со всем этим разобраться, прежде чем облажаюсь по полной.   
  
      Шагая к выходу, я шлёпаю Дэмерона по затылку.   
  
      На улице чудесная погода, и ближайшая клиника находится в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Я роюсь в сумке, чтобы убедиться, что кошелёк на месте, и вдруг чувствую, как затылок будто обжигает разрядом электричества.  
  
      — Куда-то собралась?  
  
      Я медленно поднимаю глаза и вижу Бена в пару метров от меня, прислонившегося к стене моего дома. Он, по крайней мере, переоделся, так что, надеюсь, он не ждал меня здесь всю ночь. Чёрные волосы обрамляют его вытянутое меланхоличное лицо. Я стискиваю зубы, и ко мне возвращается то же странное чувство гнева. Вообще-то я человек не вспыльчивый, но в последнее время не могу перестать злиться из-за всякой ерунды.   
  
      — К доктору, — кратко отвечаю я. — И представь себе, ты меня не остановишь.   
  
      — Я не могу воспринимать тебя всерьёз с этим тупым блядским акцентом.   
  
      Во мне тут же вспыхивает неистовое бешенство, но я выражаю его тем, что драматично ухожу вперёд. Бен, естественно, спешит за мной. Мысли крутятся туда-сюда, мечась между желанием придушить его и желанием потереться лицом о его шею. Я иду и барабаню ногтями по бедру, прикусив щёку.   
  
      Бен закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Это была шутка, малявка.  
  
      Я бросаю на него полный отвращения взгляд.  
  
      — Так ты думаешь, это забавно? Это лишь подчёркивает, насколько ты омерзителен. — Кто-то проходит между нами, и я обхожу уличный фонарь. — Мне  _семнадцать._  
  
      — Осталось подождать всего пару месяцев. — Внезапно он хватает меня за талию и, ухмыляясь, притягивает к себе. — И тогда-а... — он постукивает пальцем по кончику моего носа. — Ты. Никуда. Не. Пойдёшь.   
  
      Я ухитряюсь схватить его зубами за палец и сжать челюсти. Бен нас разворачивает и толкает меня в ближайшую стену, проталкивая палец мне в глотку. Я ловлю его коренными зубами, вцепляясь в густые чёрные волосы Бена, и резко дёргаю вниз. Он вздрагивает от боли, смеётся и отпускает меня. Один из прохожих пялится на нас, а я отряхиваюсь и пытаюсь отдышаться, глядя на Бена.   
  
      — Посмотрим, — фыркаю я.   
  
      Свистнув, Бен подскакивает ко мне и стирает слюну на руке.   
  
      — Ты что, не понимаешь?  
  
      — Понимаю. Ты думаешь, я стану твоей личной секс-рабыней, потому что ты долбаный женоненавистник. Из-за таких, как ты, у Альф дурная слава.   
  
      Он сжимает мне руку прямо над меткой и притягивает к себе ближе. На этот раз он не улыбается. Нависнув надо мной, он застилает собой свет, погружая меня в полумрак, и я инстинктивно пячусь назад. Снова тот же голос, щебечущий о гнезде, трепещет и говорит показать ему горло.  _злой альфа плохой… злой альфа плохой…_  
  
      Бен поднимает брови.  
  
      — Рей, я не в дружки тебе напрашиваюсь. Ты не можешь меня отшить. — Он приближается, пристально глядя на мои губы. — Ты теперь  _моя._  
  
       _!!!!горло горло горло; покажи горло!!!!_  
  
      Я слабею от его зловещего, пронзительного взгляда и начинаю поднимать подбородок, повинуясь настойчивости тихого голоса. Но тут же во мне вспыхивает негодование, и вместо этого я встаю на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Мы так близко друг к другу, что я замечаю в его радужках голубые искорки.   
  
      — Я тебя не боюсь, — говорю я тихим ровным голосом.   
  
      — Думаю, скоро ты заговоришь по-другому.   
  
      Мы постепенно отдаляемся друг от друга, как два одичавших кота, сцепившихся в схватке. Бен отпускает меня, и мы молча проходим последний квартал. Войдя в клинику, я хлопаю дверью прямо у него перед носом.   
  
      Внутри прохладно. Я иду в приёмную с удобными синими креслами и журналами и замечаю ещё одну ждущую своей очереди девушку. Над чистеньким аквариумом, полным рыбок и ещё каких-то обитателей, установлен телевизор, по которому фоном идёт выпуск новостей. Я спешу к ресепшену, а Бен следует за мной по пятам.   
  
      Мужчина, сидящий за стойкой, мне улыбается. Рядом с кадыком у него регистрирующее устройство кольцевидной формы. Омега-самец… ага. Я раньше никогда таких не видела.  
  
      — Здравствуйте! — приветствует он. — Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
      Чёртов Бен дышит мне прямо в шею. Я медленно разворачиваюсь, поднимая брови, и пихаю его в грудь, раз намёка он не понимает. На лице регистратора мелькает обеспокоенный взгляд, но тут же исчезает, когда я протягиваю ему своё удостоверение личности и страховку. Смутившись, я незаметно подаю ему знак рукой, что всё нормально.   
  
      — Мне, наверное, нужны таблетки, — бормочу я, потирая затылок. — Ну, знаете… для…   
  
      — О, конечно! Позвольте только…  
  
      Бен с хмурым видом протискивается вперёд.   
  
      — Ты не будешь принимать супрессанты.  
  
      Регистратор натянуто улыбается, глядя на Бена.   
  
      — А вы кто, сэр?   
  
      Схватив меня за руку, Бен закатывает мне рукав и указывает на шрам на своём лице.   
  
      — Бен Соло, а это… — он крепче сжимает мою руку. — Моё.   
  
      Наш разговор перетекает в спор. Регистратор Айзек вносит мои данные, наблюдая за тем, как мы с Беном препираемся друг с другом, сжав кулаки. Он зовёт кого-нибудь «на помощь», а я чувствую себя чрезвычайно унизительно, участвуя в подобной сцене. Я знаю Бена меньше суток, а он уже разрушает мне жизнь.  
  
      Невысокая пожилая женщина открывает дверь из матового стекла, ведущую в приёмную. Она нацепляет на нос круглые очки и улыбается, ожидая нас, по-прежнему готовых перегрызть друг другу глотки. Похоже, её не сильно беспокоит, что мы вот-вот подерёмся.  
  
      — Ты не будешь пить эти ебучие супрессанты! — в сотый раз рявкает Бен. — Ты —  _мой_  Фамильяр, и я имею право на твою первую течку. Не можешь же ты постоянно её откладывать!  
  
      — Я могу делать всё, что, чёрт возьми, захочу!  
  
      Женщина с именем «МАЗ КАНАТА» на бейджике касается наших рук. Я сердито смотрю на разъярённое лицо Бена, едва слыша, что говорит Маз, а Бен резко и яростно проводит рукой по волосам.   
  
      — Я понимаю, что ситуация напряжённая, — успокаивает она, — но здесь есть и другие пациенты в таком же стрессовом положении, и они вряд ли хотят слушать, как вы ссоритесь. Я доктор Каната, и могу прояснить картину происходящего с помощью нескольких анализов крови, но мне нужно, чтобы вы оба сделали несколько глубоких вдохов и попытались расслабиться. — Она берёт меня за руку и улыбается. — Рей Кеноби, верно? Ты хоть и несовершеннолетняя, но дееспособная, так что можем сделать анализ без разрешения опекуна.  
  
      Глядя на меня, Бен тычет мне в лицо пальцем и обращается к Маз.  
  
      — Она не будет сидеть на супрессантах. Я не собираюсь отказываться от своего права…  
  
      — Вы будете говорить, когда вас об этом попросят, мистер Соло, — прерывает его Маз твёрдым холодным тоном. — Если только не хотите провести денёк в тюрьме.   
  
      Маз даже бровью не ведёт, глядя в устремлённые на неё пугающие тёмные глаза. Бен скрещивает на груди руки, стиснув зубы, а я чувствую нездоровое удовольствие, наблюдая, как его корёжит.  
  
      Мы идём по тихому коридору в белый кабинет в конце. Мою метку Маз осматривает бережно, Бена же она пихает в кресло и бесцеремонно осматривает метку, дёргая ему голову. После она выталкивает его из кресла. Маз измеряет мои жизненно важные показатели и выгоняет Бена, чтобы я могла спокойно описать свои странные симптомы. После я замолкаю, слушая, как Бен ходит за дверью взад-вперёд и что-то бормочет себе под нос. Альфы — самые, блять, худшие существа. Пренебрежение их «правами» просто немыслимо в их воображаемом нарциссическом мире.  
  
      Маз поправляет на носу очки, в которых её глаза кажутся размером с линзы, и постукивает по подбородку.   
  
      — М-м. Думаю, я знаю, что происходит, но чтобы удостовериться в этом, необходимо сделать анализ крови. Я могу подтвердить твою идентификацию. К сожалению, я должна убедиться, является ли мистер Соло твоим Фамильяром.   
  
      — Разве я не могу просто принимать супрессанты? — спрашиваю я с замиранием сердца.  
  
      — Не раньше, чем у тебя начнётся первая течка, — грустно улыбается Маз. — Мне очень жаль, Рей. Это единственный вариант, если ты не хочешь ждать. И поверь моему профессиональному опыту, ожидание — не самое мудрое решение.   
  
      — Нет, такое мне не подходит. В этом весь смысл моего здесь пребывания. Я хочу предотвратить это, пока разум не превратился в кашу, и пока я ещё могу себя контролировать.   
  
      У меня дрожит нижняя губа, но я сдерживаю слёзы и соглашаюсь на анализ крови. Маз выскальзывает из кабинета и приглашает Бена войти, чтобы он не смог усомниться в законности теста. Прислонившись к стене, он наблюдает за процессом от начала и до конца, и кивает, когда Маз напоминает ему о том, что ему придётся покрыть всю немалую стоимость за подтверждение, что мы являемся Фамильярами. Моя страховка покрывает только самый простой анализ, который подтверждает, что я Омега.   
  
      Она выходит из кабинета с двумя пробирками крови. Я молча сижу на измятой салфетке смотровой кушетки и больше не сдерживаю слёз. Моя жизнь кончена. Незнакомец, стоящий в другом конце кабинета, получит надо мной безграничную власть — почти тридцатилетний мужик, которого я только что встретила. Я всего месяц назад окончила школу, и у меня ещё не было секса. Я хотела дождаться подходящего человека, я считала, что я в безопасности, будучи Бетой. Теперь же у меня нет права голоса в этом вопросе, и Бена никто не остановит.   
  
      — Не плачь.  
  
      Я с несчастным видом смотрю на Бена, но он на меня — нет, только возится со своими часами с безмятежным выражением лица. Я не нуждаюсь в его сочувствии, но тихий голосок утверждает, что нуждаюсь. Как будто мне вскрыли голову и засунули чьи-то мозги. Меня тошнит. Я пленница в собственном теле, и спасения от этого нет. Я не могу расстегнуть молнию на коже и оставить позади неконтролируемые инстинкты.  
  
      — Ты разрушаешь мою жизнь, — всхлипываю я, вздрагивая. — Я даже не знаю тебя… Я тебя не хочу. — Я закрываю лицо и качаю головой. — За что ты так со мной?!  
  
      — Я тебе ничего плохого не делаю, Рей. Ты — мой Фамильяр… так уж сложилось. Хватит бороться с природой, пусть будет как будет, — говорит он, постукивая пяткой по стене. — Я не собираюсь укладывать тебя на лопатки…  
  
      Негодование вспыхивает во мне молниеносно, и я пересекаю кабинет, прежде чем осознаю, что снова замахиваюсь на Бена. На секунду он отшатывается, но затем возвращает на своё длинное лицо маску безразличия.  
  
      — Так я, считай, уже на лопатках по твоей милости! — рычу я. — Думаешь, нормально ебать течных Омег, потому что это  _естественно?!_  Полиомиелит — это естественно, но держу пари, ты, блять, от него привился! Если что-то естественно, ещё не значит, что это правильно и что мы должны с этим просто мириться.   
  
      Бен хватает меня за руку, нависая надо мной и пытаясь напугать своим немалым ростом.   
  
      — Так или иначе, ты будешь мне подчиняться. Я тебе это обещаю.  
  
      Я подхожу ближе и прижимаюсь к нему своим хрупким телом, ни разу не дрогнув. Тёмные глаза Бена изучают меня, как будто ищут малейшую слабость. Но я не позволяю её найти.   
  
      — Когда я закончу юридический факультет, — тихо говорю я, — первое, что я сделаю, — уничтожу твою власть надо мной. Я предъявлю тебе обвинение в сексуальном насилии за каждый раз, когда ты воспользуешься моей течкой. Потому что я никогда,  _никогда_  не дам тебе своего полного и свободного согласия, когда бы ты ни решил меня трахнуть. Я сделаю тебя грёбаным олицетворением интимной близости во время течки без согласия. Учебники будут пестреть твоим лицом вдоль и поперёк. Ты будешь в топе в каждой научной статье, в каждой заметке на «БаззФид», в каждом случайном посте в каком-нибудь блоге. Расплата настигнет тебя — уж об этом я позабочусь.  
  
      Дверь со щелчком открывается. Бен отпускает меня при виде Маз, которая садится на стул с результатами анализов в руке. Она посмеивается, недобро глядя то на Бена, то на меня. Что, блять, смешного?  
  
      — Оказывается, я снова была права. — Она жестом указывает на нас обоих. — Вы, конечно же, Фамильяры.   
  
      Моя бравада тут же начинает меркнуть. Мне кажется, что меня сейчас стошнит.  
  
      Бен коротко кивает и смотрит на меня.   
  
      — Хорошо. Убедитесь, чтобы она ничего не…  
  
      — Ах, мистер Соло, — перебивает его Маз, — я ещё не закончила. — Она смотрит на меня, и её улыбка становится ещё шире. — Рей, ты не Омега.   
  
      — … Серьёзно? — Я хмурюсь, склонив голову. — Тогда что со мной происходит?  
  
      Маз разворачивает к нам с Беном результат. Мы наклоняемся, и Бен разражается красочными проклятиями. Я таращусь в лист разинув рот, даже не обращая внимания на Бена, который разбрасывает по кабинету всё, что попадает под руку.   
  
      Прямо там, вверху, большими жирными буквами под словом «ФАМИЛЬЯРЫ» написано то, что я меньше всего ожидала увидеть.   
  


**АЛЬФА-АЛЬФА УЗЫ**


	4. Par Delictum (Равная вина)

      Бен подобен слону в посудной лавке. Он продолжает ругаться и крушить всё, что попадается под руку, но Маз, похоже, это предвидела. Она как ни в чём не бывало выуживает шприц из переднего кармана своего белого халата, снимает колпачок и вонзает иглу в плечо бешеного Альфа-самца.   
  
      Бурная реакция Бена не заставляет себя ждать: он мечется с приподнятой рукой, но я крепко хватаю его за запястье и не отпускаю. Его зрачки расширены, а в радужках будто плавятся коричневато-голубые осколки, и от пронизывающего взгляда Бена у меня подкашиваются ноги. Сжав челюсти, он несколько раз тяжело вдыхает и выдыхает через нос — складывается ощущение, что стоишь перед злобными глазами акулы, почуявшей запах свежей крови.   
  
      — Прекрати, мать твою! — рявкаю я.  
  
      Маз делает в руку Бена ещё одну инъекцию, а он реагирует на это, разворачиваясь к ней с низким рычанием. Она игнорирует его угрозу, снова садится на стул и аккуратно приводит в порядок свои документы, словно в кабинете ничего не было разгромлено. Всё вокруг усыпано битым стеклом и расколотым медицинским оборудованием, к тому же Бену удалось продырявить стену в паре мест. Я смотрю разинув рот на разруху, в то время как Бен стонет, пошатываясь на ногах.   
  
      Маз бросает на него косой взгляд.  
  
      — С возвращением, мистер Соло. Проистерились?  
  
      Бен хватается за голову, и я замечаю, что зрачки у него разного размера. Он чуть не падает на меня, на что я взвизгиваю от неожиданности, но, воспользовавшись его собственным импульсом, бухаю Бена на стул. Он медленно закрывает и открывает глаза, слегка приоткрыв рот, и оглядывает кабинет, словно видит его впервые в жизни. Выглядит это странновато. Я с хмурым видом машу перед ним рукой, чтобы проверить его адекватность.  
  
      Он вслепую шарит по мне огромной ладонью, хватает за блузку и тянет к себе на колени, заключая в свои медвежьи объятия, а я вцепляюсь ему в грудь и начинаю шипеть в знак протеста. Я извиваюсь в его руках, но он, как тисками, сжимает их на моей талии. Каждый раз, когда я ёрзаю, он ещё крепче меня сдавливает, пока я не начинаю захлёбываться кашлем, повисая на его руках и хватая ртом воздух. Маз продолжает писать, как будто ничего не происходит.  
  
      — Узы двух Альф-Фамильяров не редкость, — говорит она, щёлкая ручкой, — но, как правило, это типично для однополых пар, как и узы двух Омег. Причём союз двух Омег вполне себе удачный и спокойный, а вот союз двух Альф… увы,  _драматичный._    
  
      Я гляжу на неё, в то время как Бен по-прежнему меня обнимает.   
  
      — То есть, это означает, что у меня не будет течек?   
  
      — Нет, к сожалению, течек тебе не избежать. Это больше связано с твоей гендерной принадлежностью, а не с идентификацией — строго говоря, женщины-Беты переживают «течку» во время менструального цикла. — Маз пожимает плечами, глядя на Бена, который медленно расслабляется, наваливаясь мне на спину. — Вас, вероятно, ждут проблемы с фертильностью, а течки будут слишком непредсказуемыми. Некоторые могут проходить незаметно, а некоторые заставят тебя вести себя подобно Омеге, но они, как правило, возникают спонтанно. Возможно, супрессанты будут работать, а возможно, и не будут.   
  
      — … А как насчёт него? — спрашиваю я, отталкивая Бена. — Он может запретить мне их принимать?  
  
      Маз тепло мне улыбается.   
  
      — Нет, Рей, не может. Но у нас есть штатный адвокат, который посодействует вам в выяснении последствий юридического характера, и ему нужно, чтобы вы подписали кое-какие документы. Я распечатала дополнительную информацию о том, чего следует ожидать. Не стесняйтесь звонить мне, если возникнут вопросы. У мистера Хакса в равной степени профессионализма и  _нетерпения,_ так что…  
  
      Дверь открывается без предупреждения. Маз бросает раздражённый взгляд на высокого поджарого мужчину с рыжими волосами и холодными зелёными глазами, одетого аккуратно и прилично: в чёрный костюм. Он даже не пытается скрыть презрения на своём худом, бледном лице, и я нутром чую, что пара двух Альф — это для него нечто прямо-таки оскорбительное.   
  
      Я неосознанно размыкаю губы и делаю резкий вдох, пробуя воздух на вкус. Я не могу точно уловить запах, но моё нёбо покалывает от чего-то горького и пряного. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом от омерзения. Этот странный человек — Альфа, и я хочу, чтобы он убрался от нас с Беном подальше.   
  
      Маз закатывает глаза и указывает на него.   
  
      — Рей, Бен, это Армитаж Хакс. Он предлагает для Фамильяров услуги юрисконсульта — как правило, парам Альфа-Омега. По закону мы обязаны предоставить его вам, чтобы обсудить некоторые вопросы.  
  
      Бен вдруг оживляется и начинает пыхтеть от гнева. В его груди клокочет рычание, а руки, подобно змеям, подавляющим последние вздохи жертвы, плотно обвивают меня. Я хриплю и впиваюсь ногтями в его плечи, а Маз тем временем делает ему очередной укол.   
  
      Хакс ехидно улыбается.   
  
      — Не удивлюсь, если Бен Соло — зачинщик всей этой мерзости. — Он оценивающе смотрит на меня с тем же презрением, что и на Бена. — А это — как пить дать, его краснеющий Фамильяр, прямиком со школьного выпускного. Чешет с ним под ручку навстречу светлому будущему. Очаровательно.   
  
      Мне наконец удаётся вырваться из «клетки», пока мой Фамильяр впадает в ещё больший ступор из-за третьей дозы препарата. Он хихикает, когда мы с Маз поднимаем его на ноги и, слегка пошатываясь, как будто свалится сейчас лицом вниз, что-то бессвязно бормочет. Меня дико нервируют взгляд его полуприкрытых тёмных глаз, следящих за каждым моим шагом, когда я вывожу его из кабинета.   
  
      Мы идём по коридору в офис Хакса. Тот закрывает за Беном дверь, обходит огромный стол из красного дерева и садится в чёрное кресло с высокой спинкой. В помещении почти нет мебели — только большая книжная полка, уставленная различными справочниками и учебными пособиями, и два небольших чёрных стула для клиентов. Я сажаю Бена на один из них и шлёпаю его по руке, когда он вновь тянет меня к себе на колени.  
  
      Хакс выдвигает ящик стола и достаёт огромную кипу бумаг, которая выглядит как полноценный роман. Его рабочий стол безупречен: на компьютере ни пылинки, а ручки в стаканчике аккуратно разложены по цветам. В кабинете тихо и прохладно, пахнет кожей и дорогим одеколоном. Всё это  _настолько_  идеально, что становится слегка жутковато.   
  
      Я смотрю на документы.  
  
      — Э-э… я не думала, что Фамильяры должны что-то заполнять.  
  
      — Обычные пары — нет. — Хакс протягивает мне чёрную ручку и разворачивает в мою сторону бумаги. — Аберрантные пары обязаны зарегистрироваться в федеральном правительстве, чтобы мы могли от них защититься. Но я не отчаиваюсь: обычно Альфа-Фамильяры в конечном итоге погибают или попадают в тюрьму к концу первого года их совместного проживания. Если умеете читать, просмотрите это и подпишите.  
  
      Бен скатывается со стула, опускаясь на пол, словно тает, как льдинка, но я слишком сосредоточена на бумагах, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Я злобно смотрю на Хакса, как он ухмыляется, глядя на Бена, который смеётся сам с собой.  
  
      — Я несовершеннолетняя, — говорю я. — И ничего не стану подписывать.  
  
      — Вы дееспособная несовершеннолетняя, но, в любом случае, это не имеет значения. В Альфа-узах вы по закону становитесь ответственными друг за друга, общество же тут просто умывает руки.   
  
      — Прошу прощения?  
  
      Хакс складывает руки на коленях и откидывается назад.  
  
      — Если кто-то из вас совершит преступление, обвинят вас обоих. Вы обязаны жить вместе, вы не можете пересекать границы штата друг без друга… В самом деле, если вы не умеете читать…  
  
      — Я грамотная, спасибо… — парирую я. — Просто не понимаю, почему я должна нести юридическую ответственность за этот дурдом. — Я обращаю внимание на Бена, который напевает себе под нос, сидя на полу. — И я не живу с ним. Какого чёрта я должна с ним жить? Другие Фамильяры же не обязаны.   
  
      — Ваши противоестественные узы представляют угрозу для общества. — Хакс выхватывает у меня заключение Маз и со шлепком кидает поверх других документов. — Позвольте объяснить вам, поскольку понятливость отнюдь не ваша сильная сторона.  
  
      Я беру бумагу и сердито смотрю на Хакса, прежде чем начать читать.  
  


_**Вы и узы Фамильяров в паре Альфа-Альфа. Краткое руководство.** _

  
  
       _Наверняка у вас возникло множество вопросов:_  
  
       •  _«Как это произошло?»_  
  
       •  _«Нормально ли это?»_  
  
       •  _«Чего ожидать?»_  
  
       _Узы Фамильяров между двумя Альфами встречаются редко, но стыдиться или бояться здесь нечего. Все Фамильяры правомерны, о чём можно судить по нынешней законодательной власти. Как и в случае с узами остальных Фамильяров, никто точно не знает, как и почему они возникают, но мы уверены, что это вполне соответствует норме и не поддаётся нашему контролю._  
  
       _Как правило, Альфа-Фамильяры — это «активные», связанные друг с другом пары. Эмоции и помыслы у них постоянно меняются, и порой без предупреждения. К сожалению, из-за весьма изменчивой природы таких пар о благоприятной перспективе мало что известно. Тенденции и различные теории изложены ниже, но имейте в виду, что у вас и вашего Фамильяра может быть совершенно отличный опыт._  
  
       _ **1\. Цикл течки и Фертильность:**  Самки любой идентификации проходят через цикл течки. У Бет это характерный для них менструальный цикл. У Омег — предсказуемый и напряжённый процесс, который может стать опасным для жизни и обычно требует использование супрессантов для поддержания качества жизни._  
  
       _• У Альфа-самок нет периодической течки. Чаще всего это случается внезапно, и супрессанты в этом случае могут быть неэффективными. Вероятно, вы почувствуете необходимость избегать вашего Фамильяра в период течки и ощутите в себе противоречия между мощным желанием спариваться и сильной тягой к независимости. Как правило, контролировать это проще, чем течку Омеги, которая не принимала медицинских препаратов._    
  
       _• Биологическое потомство между Альфами встречается довольно редко. Самки часто бесплодны, либо благополучно отвергают своих самцов, а спаривание у Альф обычно происходит между двумя самцами. Беременность в основном должна проходить в постельном режиме._  
  
       _ **2\. Гон:**  Самцы в подобных парах по закону обязаны принимать препараты для снижения уровня тестостерона. Вы войдёте в состояние «истерии, вызванной разлукой», если отделитесь от своего Фамильяра во время гона, и, как в случае с циклами течек у Альфа-самок, это крайне непредсказуемо. Супрессанты помогут обезопасить вас и вашего Фамильяра, а также окружающее вас общество. У Бета-самцов подобного опыта не наблюдается, Омега-самцы переживают менее интенсивный гон и страдают теми же проблемами с фертильностью, что и Альфа-самки._   
  
       _• Известно, что Альфа-самцы, страдающие истерией, вызванной разлукой, совершают преступления насильственного характера. Вследствие этого вы по закону будете обязаны сожительствовать со своим Фамильяром, зарегистрироваться в федеральном правительстве и постоянно находиться с ним рядом. Если истерия уже началась, медицинскими препаратами купировать её невозможно. Элементарное воссоединение со своим Фамильяром поворачивает истерию вспять. Если ваш Фамильяр умирает, вы будете помещены в специальное лечебное учреждение._    
  
       _• Гон может длиться от нескольких часов до нескольких дней и всегда заканчивается после спаривания со своим Фамильяром. Будьте в курсе, где находится ближайший к вам кризисный центр, на случай если спаривание невозможно, или если вы чувствуете, что впадаете в истерию. Вы будете помещены под принудительное удержание, пока ваш Фамильяр вас не заберёт._  
  
       _• Гон НЕ даёт вам права совершать сцепку с вашим Фамильяром. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не принуждайте вашего Фамильяра. Это преступление, которое влечёт за собой пожизненное заключение в тюрьме и наносит серьезный психологический ущерб как вам, так и вашему Фамильяру. Если вы чувствуете, что теряете над собой контроль, немедленно обратитесь в кризисный центр по месту жительства._    
  
       _Узы Фамильяров в паре Альфа-Альфа непредсказуемы и могут быть очень неприятны. Наилучший выход — найти юрисконсульта, чтобы доверить ему разбирательства по судебным и социальным вопросам, с которыми вы можете столкнуться. Более подробную информацию вы найдёте в вашей клинике или кризисном центре по месту жительства. Удачи и берегите себя!_  
  
      О… Боже.   
  
      Я пялюсь на листок в немом шоке. Мультяшная иллюстрация самцов и самок и отличительных признаков Альф, Бет и Омег не делают ситуацию лучше. Я перевожу изумлённый взгляд на валяющегося на полу Бена, который улыбается мне как кретин.  _О нет._  
  
      Хакс постукивает пальцами по стопке бумаг.  
  
      — Если вы не станете подписывать документы, то окажетесь на попечении государства. Вас упекут в психушку и бросят в одну клетку, где вы будете предоставлены сами себе, как дикие звери, коими и являетесь.  
  
      Пейдж не привязана к Галену. Роуз не привязана к Финну. Отношения есть, но они могут уйти от этого или просто игнорировать. Я же в ловушке с этим странным мужчиной, я не могу от него уйти, как большинство Омег. Бен буквально сойдёт с ума, если я возьму и покину его, а пострадают окружающие. Он ещё более непредсказуем, чем я думала.  
  
      Бен выхватывает листок из моих рук и, зевая, изучает информацию затуманенным взглядом. У меня в ушах стучит пульс, а Хакс продолжает нас оскорблять, тыча в первую страницу, где написано:  _ **«ФЕДЕРАЛЬНАЯ РЕГИСТРАЦИЯ».**_  Я должна встать на учёт в правительстве, как будто совершила какое-то ужасное преступление, как будто сама выбрала эти узы себе на погибель.  
  
      Бен начинает смеяться.  
  
      — Всё это грёбаная поебень. Какой смысл иметь Фамильяра-суку, если она не может забеременеть? Она так же бесполезна, как и Омега-самец. — Он комкает бумагу и швыряет через весь кабинет, затем закрывает лицо и стонет. — Бля, я в ахуе.  
  
      — Рад слышать, что ты ещё жив, Соло, — произносит Хакс, закатывая глаза. — Если твой Фамильяр не подпишет документы, тогда это придётся сделать тебе. Я опаздываю на обед.  
  
      Я быстро встаю, от чего стул с грохотом падает на пол. Бен разжимает пальцы и смотрит на меня, в то время как я качаю головой и делаю шаг назад.   
  
      — Я не буду этого делать. Этого не может быть. — Я продолжаю трясти головой, пятясь к двери. — Я… я собираюсь поступать на юридический, я только что школу окончила.   
  
      — Никто не мешает тебе учиться в университете, — резко произносит Хакс. — Держи своего Фамильяра на поводке, консуммируй с ним узы, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, и будьте правильной, законопослушной парой. Всё проще некуда — у тебя гораздо больше свободы, чем у среднестатистической Омеги. А теперь один из вас подпишет эти бумаги, пока я вас обоих в психушку на засунул.  
  
      Бен внезапно приподнимается, когда я нащупываю дверную ручку. У меня звенит в ушах, и я стараюсь открыть дверь, не сводя с него глаз, а он в это время силится встать на ноги. Хакс берёт телефон и улыбается мне.  
  
      — Я подпишу! — рявкает Бен, вырывая трубку из рук Хакса. Он сверлит меня своим грозным взглядом. — У тебя начинается цикл, Рей. Тебе нужно быть в безопасности. После мы поедем ко мне…  
  
      — Я не нуждаюсь в твоей защите, — произношу я шипящим голосом, — и я не собираюсь в твою сраную убогую квартирку! Иди нахуй вместе со всем этим дерьмом! Я не буду этого делать!  
  
      Бен, ощетинившись, резко шагает ко мне.   
  
      — Ты будешь делать всё, что я скажу!  
  
      Я хмурюсь и драматично распахиваю дверь, затем, не сводя с него пристального взгляда, разворачиваюсь и ухожу, показав средний палец. Бен швыряет стул через весь кабинет и бросается за мной, но останавливается в дверях под рявканье Хакса: «ДОКУМЕНТЫ!». Мы гневно смотрим друг на друга до тех пор, пока я чуть не впечатываюсь в дверь, чтобы выйти в приёмную.   
  
      Я поворачиваюсь, открывая дверь спиной, и прищуриваюсь.   
  
      — Тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше. У меня есть ещё один баллончик с твоим именем на нём.  
  
      Бен делает шаг вперёд, хватаясь за дверной косяк.   
  
      — Я с тобой по-хорошему, сука ты такая!  
  
      Пробираясь в приёмную, я демонстрирую ему два средних пальца. Всем своим видом Бен показывает, как он хочет меня прикончить, поэтому я самодовольно улыбаюсь ему на прощанье. Убейся,  _сука._  
  
      Премилый администратор Айзек вручает мне пузырёк с продолговатыми зелёными таблетками. Тоненький голосок, приказывающий мне заняться гнездом, был на удивление тихим, но я всё равно проглатываю супрессант по пути к выходу. С собой я прихватываю стопку брошюр и буклетов о Фамильярах в паре Альфа-Альфа, чтобы почитать дома.   
  
      Я иду неспешным шагом, листая одну из брошюр со странным смирением по поводу развернувшихся событий. Я всё ещё могу пойти в университет и у меня есть супрессанты, как я и хотела. У Бена нет надо мной никакой законной власти, нет права указывать мне, что делать, — это было моим самым большим страхом после потери рассудка во время течки. Если он нападёт на меня, то совершит преступление в любом случае, и неважно, по какому сценарию он будет действовать. Я Альфа, и с этим следует считаться.  
  
      Вполне логично, что я Альфа. Я всегда яростно защищала Роуз, особенно после того, как стало понятно, что она Омега, а находясь рядом с Альфа-самцами, я становилась раздражительной и взвинченной. Но для женщины всё это «неестественно», и большинство Альфа-самцов не выносят своих коллег-женщин. Они считают «нормальными» только женщин-Омег, все остальные для них — это патология, включая женщин-Бет.   
  
      Я должна быть готова к негативу. Хотя меня это никогда не беспокоило.  
  
      Дома я никого не застаю. Сбросив обувь, я начинаю гуглить то и это, пока готовлю себе жареный сыр с томатным соусом. Пейдж вернётся не раньше пяти, а куда подевались Роуз с Джессикой, я понятия не имею. Я хочу дождаться их, чтобы поделиться новостями, и хоть это и неуместно, но у них будет куча вопросов. Сперва мне необходимо подготовиться.  
  
      — Ты будешь делать всё, что я скажу, — передразниваю я его писклявым голоском. Бухнув в кастрюлю суп, я закатываю глаза. — Вот уж хрен тебе.   
  
      Я бы не стала так себя вести, будучи Омегой. Они не все поголовно тихие, покорные и кроткие, но общество не позволяет им быть другими. Хуже всего, когда они под каблуком у Альфы. Кошмар, от которого я проснулась с синяками на руках, был не так уж далёк от реальности. Насилие между Фамильярами в традиционных парах Альфа-Омега считается нормой.   
  
      Поиск в Гугле подтверждает известную мне информацию. Наши с Беном узы считаются противоестественными и довольно широко порицаются. Об Альфа-самцах есть достаточно статей, в которых говорится об их истерии, вызванной разлукой, и о совершающихся на этом фоне убийствах и насилии до тех пор, пока их Фамильяр не будет найден. Если Фамильяр мёртв или отсутствует более чем неделю, Альфа-самец дичает и должен быть усыплён.  
  
      От этой мысли всё внутри скручивается, пока я потягиваю суп.  _Усыплён._  Чтобы тебя грохнули из-за неконтролируемых уз с человеком, который тебе, может, даже не нравится. Почему никто до сих пор не нашёл лекарства от истерии? Это не может быть так уж невозможно. Хакс упоминал, что большинство пар не доживают до первого года совместного проживания… Возможно, правительство считает, что мы поубиваем друг друга и проблема решиться сама собой.  
  
      — РЕЙ! Открой ебучую дверь!  
  
      Я подпрыгиваю от неожиданности, чуть не сваливаясь со стула. От присутствия Бена метку единения начинает покалывать, она толкает меня к нему, колотящему в дверь подобно сумасшедшему. Я хмуро игнорирую грохот трясущейся двери, но меня это скорее раздражает, чем пугает.   
  
      — Если ты её сломаешь, будешь платить! — кричу я, листая очередную брошюру.  
  
      — Я чувствую, как ты меняешься с приближением течки, — огрызается Бен, — и потом, кто-нибудь может прийти и проверить, что мы вместе. Я в тюрьму не вернусь из-за твоих…  
  
      — Ладно, тогда спи за дверью. Без надобности тебя сюда пускать. Мы можем находиться друг от друга на расстоянии шести метров. — Я запихиваю в рот остатки жареного сыра и облизываю пальцы. — Прими свою таблетку и проваливай. И перестань испытывать мои гормоны, придурок.  
  
      Бен с рыком пинает дверь.  
  
      — Я на языке чувствую твой запах, так же, как и ты чувствуешь мой. А теперь впусти меня, сука, чтобы я мог о тебе позаботиться.   
  
      — И вот этим ртом ты целуешь свою мамочку?  
  
      — Я не выношу свою мать. — Ручка двери дёргается.  
  
      У меня округляются глаза, когда я лениво читаю, подперев ладонью подбородок.  
  
      — Офигеть, серьёзно? Никогда бы не подумала.   
  
      Бен замолкает. Я снова бросаю взгляд на дверь и вскакиваю со стула. Посудомойка не разгружена, поэтому я открываю её и начинаю убирать чистую посуду по местам. Где-то в комнате по телику идёт какой-то ситком, но я включаю стоящее на столешнице радио, чтобы было не так скучно. Разум гудит от желания пойти к Бену, но мне не составляет труда не обращать на это внимания. Мне просто чем-то нужно себя занять, и…  
  
      Вдруг входная дверь с грохотом распахивается, ударяясь о стену, и Бен бросается ко мне. Я не боюсь его, я просто зла как чёрт. Ощетинившись, я швыряю ему в голову тарелку, от которой он ухитряется увернуться, обходя кухонный остров с убийственным выражением лица. Теперь я хватаю вилку и стою с другой стороны острова, размахивая ею как саблей. Бен вцепляется в стол и рычит.  
  
      — Убирайся! — требую я, выставляя перед собой вилку.  
  
      — Думаешь, мне охота возиться с Альфа-самкой?! — Со свирепым взглядом он огибает кухонный остров. — Позорище. Остальных Альф ждут дома их босоногие Омеги, которые готовят ужин и умоляют засадить им узел. А ты бесплодная и абсолютно неженственная, и я не нужен тебе, как это должно быть!  
  
      Гнев улетучивается в мгновение ока, а тоненький голосок нещадно завывает у меня в голове.  _нет… нет… альфа нас не хочет… альфа нас не хочет… альфа нас не хочет!!_  Он дрожит от боли и плача.  _неудачница, неудачница!! я… должна сделать гнездо. ?!?пожалуйста, альфа?!?_  
  
      На глаза наворачиваются слёзы, и я отшатываюсь назад. У меня начинает дрожать нижняя губа, когда новая мощная волна эмоций захлёстывает с головой, унося с собой всю ярость. Бесплодная, неженственная… неправильная. Меня никогда так не отвергали, потому что я не была по-настоящему близка с мужчиной, а теперь я начинаю понимать, что я урод. Что, если у меня никогда не будет детей? Я действительно такая неженственная? Кто доверится адвокату Альфа-самке?  
  
      Бен почёсывает голову, глядя на меня, и начинает пыхтеть.   
  
      — Извини. Это было грубо с моей стороны. — Он шевелит губами, как будто что-то жуёт, и тяжело вздыхает. — Слушай, я старше тебя, и у меня уже есть определённые ожидания от женщин, так что… не принимай близко к сердцу. Всё это странно для нас обоих, и… — он замолкает и, приоткрыв губы, снова начинает пыхтеть.  
  
      Я наблюдаю, как Бен отходит от кухонного острова и бредёт по коридору. Тоненький голосок вопит идти за ним, отчаянно желая вернуть его благосклонность, но я сопротивляюсь этому. Шаркая ногами, я иду по коридору и вижу, как он слегка толкает локтем дверь моей спальни и заглядывает внутрь, делая ещё несколько глубоких вдохов.  
  
 _ах… Бен. альфа-самец. он поможет обустроить гнездо. иди иди иди иди иди иди иди!!_  
  
      Блять, нет. Я не буду делать гнездо! Продолжая смотреть на Бена, я скрещиваю на груди руки, когда он входит в мою спальню и хмуро оглядывается по сторонам. От этого у меня в голове странно покалывает, и я задумываюсь, что ничего страшного не произойдёт, если я попробую свить гнёздышко. Верно же?  
  
      Я подхожу ближе. Бен бредёт к моей кровати и, не говоря ни слова, стаскивает простыни и одеяло, от чего я начинаю раздражённо шипеть. Мне не нравится, что он трогает мои вещи и перекладывает их — совсем не нравится.   
  
      — Перестань! — рявкаю я, топая в комнату.  
  
      — Здесь недостаточно безопасно. — Бен сворачивает одеяло и простыни в клубок, открывает кладовку и заглядывает внутрь. — … Думаю, это подойдёт.   
  
      Он берёт меня за руку и выбрасывает оттуда всю обувь и коробки. Я возражаю, бормоча себе под нос, когда Бен входит внутрь, садится на корточки и начинает разворачивать внизу одеяла. На попытки помочь ему он лишь отпихивает меня и собирает все подушки, мягкие игрушки и вообще все мягкие предметы, которые у меня только есть. Я чувствую парадоксальную смесь удовольствия и раздражения. Мне нравится это гнездо, но я, кажется, хотела бы сделать его сама.   
  
      Бен опускается рядом со мной на колени и начинает раскладывать всё так, как ему нравится. Сперва он просто что-то мурлыкает, а потом я слышу, как мурлыканье плавно превращается в урчание, которое отдаётся в его горле. Я хочу разозлиться, правда хочу, но вместо этого чувствую удовольствие. Я заглядываю в его полуприкрытые тёмные глаза, а потом смотрю на его огромные руки. Мой пульс учащается. Бен меня защитит. Я смогу отдохнуть… Может, мне не стоит так себя контролировать…  
  
      — Рей? Ты дома?  
  
      Бен рычит и хватает меня прежде, чем я узнаю голос. С минуту я слышу, что их много, а затем замечаю шаги в коридоре и болтовню. Приоткрыв губы, я ощущаю во рту вкус запаха Альфы. Я начинаю рычать, как Бен, и утопаю в его объятиях, ёрзая у него на коленях и готовясь к нападению. Моё гнездо. Моё гнездо. Это МОЁ гнездо!  
  
      Появляется тупое лицо По, а из-за его спины выглядывают Джесс, Роуз и Финн. Все они в шоке хлопают глазами, глядя на Бена, а я съёживаюсь в кладовке, скаля зубы. Я едва соображаю. Я хочу, чтобы они убрались из моего безопасного местечка и от моего Фамильяра.   
  
      Я ощущаю запах Роуз. Приоткрыв губы, я пытаюсь распробовать её аромат, а потом издаю причудливый пыхтящий звук, опираясь на руки Бена, чтобы унюхать этот запах. Она отшатывается, прячась за Финном.  
  
      По разражается хохотом и качает головой.   
  
      — О боже… Рей, чего-нибудь мерзенького, подобно этому, от тебя следовало ожидать.   
  
      Оскорбление распаляет во мне неустойчивый нрав Альфы, и я бросаюсь на По Дэмерона, осуществляя тем самым свою мечту.

 

 

 


	5. Vis Major (Превосходящая сила)

      По слишком ошеломлён, чтобы вовремя среагировать: мы сваливаемся на пол, сцепившись руками и ногами и рыча друг на друга. Джесс визжит и хватается за Роуз, а та держится за руку Финна, и все разом начинают галдеть. Я чую в комнате запах Альфы, и это  _сводит меня с ума._  В ушах стучит пульс, и по зову крови я сражаюсь с По, терзая зубами ему глотку, как одичалая зверюга. Мы рычим и шипим друг на друга, катаясь по полу, и каждый из нас пытается положить на лопатки другого.  
  
      Финн вместе с Роуз пятится назад и с опаской смотрит на отступающего Бена — тот с недовольным урчанием возвращается в кладовку. Его помощь мне не нужна. По хоть и крупнее меня, но я жилистая и сильная. Бен будет оберегать гнездо, потому что защита его — это всё, что имеет значение. Необходимо сохранить гнездо любой ценой.   
  
       _уничтожь. угрозу._  
  
      Адреналин, циркулирующий в моих жилах, даёт мне необходимый стимул, чтобы повалить По на спину. Я держу его за горло и прижимаю к полу, стоит ему взбрыкнуть и попытаться подняться, а затем сажусь на него верхом — теперь ему от меня никуда не деться. Я сдавливаю его шею обеими руками, а он царапает мне запястья, глядя вытаращенными глазами. Я могла бы убить его. Пожалуй.   
  
       _уничтожь угрозу… уничтожь угрозу… уничтожь угрозу…_  
  
      — Рей, хватит!  
  
      Я резко поворачиваю голову, когда Бен обнимает меня за талию и оттаскивает от пинающегося и орущего По, а возле кладовки высвобождаюсь из его объятий. Вся разгорячённая и слишком ранимая, я пробираюсь в безопасное гнездо, подальше от гнетущего запаха других Альф. Бен садится перед дверью на корточки, а я отступаю назад, шипя как кобра. В комнате чересчур много Альф, и это угнетает. Все они кажутся мне угрозой.  
  
      Бен оглядывается.  
  
      — Ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. Всё сразу навалилось, да ещё вы тут ошиваетесь у гнезда в её первый цикл. — Он с ухмылкой устремляет на меня тёмный взгляд. — Горячая ты сучка, да?  
  
      Джессика пристально смотрит в затылок Бена.   
  
      — А  _ты_  кто, мать твою, такой?  
  
      — Бен Соло, — хрипло произносит По. — Мы были соседями, росли вместе. Бен, только не говори, что это существо в кладовке — твой Фамильяр.  
  
      Бен заползает ко мне в кладовку, а я напрягаюсь, прислушиваясь к инстинктам, которые вопят мне:  _«ОН ТЕБЯ ПРОГНЁТ»._  Я прищуриваюсь и предупреждающе фыркаю, постепенно отстраняясь от своего Фамильяра. Я знаю, чего он хочет. Он может строить гнёзда и подлизываться ко мне, но беременность опасна и высосет из меня здоровье и все силы. Ему придётся предложить мне гораздо больше, чем просто гнездо.   
  
      Бен пристально смотрит на меня и, не отводя взгляда, обращается к моим друзьям:  
  
      — Ага, так и есть. Никогда не трахался с Альфа-сукой, так что…  
  
      В дверь просовывается разъярённая Джессика.  
  
      — Моя подруга не сука, и трахать ты её не будешь! Роуз из-за тебя нервничает, так что, может, тебе уже свалить, наконец?  
  
      — Они Фамильяры, Джесс, — говорит По, по-прежнему тяжело дыша. — Всё не так просто.  
  
      — Альфа-Фамильяры, — вклинивается Финн. — Так, давай я покажу тебе документы, которые они должны заполнить. Звучит бредово, но по закону они считаются чуть ли не одним и тем же человеком, чтобы их было легче отслеживать. Мы узнали об этом в прошлом семестре.   
  
      Я забиваюсь в угол кладовки, а Бен подползает ближе. Мы с минуту, не шевелясь, рычим друг на друга, а потом Бен набрасывается на меня.  
  
      На лету я ловлю его руками, переплетаясь с ним пальцами, и пригвождаю его спиной к полу так же, как и По. Зашипев ему в лицо, как разъярённая кошка, я чувствую, как он пытается оттолкнуть меня, но я  _сильная._  Он извивается под моими бёдрами до тех пор, пока я не отпускаю его, плавно ускользая в сторону. Бен садится, тяжело дыша, и смотрит на меня с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. Я сверлю его взглядом в ответ, готовая защищаться в любую минуту, но мне любопытно, что будет дальше. Разум выходит из-под контроля и работает на инстинктах, подавляя здравый смысл.  
  
      Джесс начинает хмуриться.  
  
      — Женщины могут быть Альфами? Ха! Уж кому-кому, а Рей эта роль однозначно подходит. — Улыбнувшись, она протискивается в кладовку. — Ладно тебе, Рей, угомонись уже…  
  
      Я проскальзываю мимо Бена, но ему удаётся сцапать меня за талию. Джесс взвизгивает и выскакивает из кладовки прямо в объятия По, я же наполовину выползаю наружу вместе с Беном, пытающимся со мной сладить. Он сжимает мои ладони, переплетая наши пальцы, и всем своим весом придавливает меня животом к полу. Вцепившись в ковролин, я начинаю выть как зверь, и все, кроме По, испуганно на меня глазеют. Дэмерон ставит на ноги Джесс и начинает надо мной ржать. Я хочу своё гнездо и чтобы все оставили его в покое!  
  
      — Убирайтесь! — огрызается Бен. Его голос — голос Альфы — звучит ниже, чем обычно.  
  
      Дрожащая Роуз не произносит ни слова, и Финн подхватывает её на руки, унося прочь, Джесс же отталкивает По на его попытки потащить её к выходу. Я сердито смотрю на дверь спальни, пока она не закроется, и переключаю внимание на лежащего надо мной Бена. Он адски тяжёлый, и я жажду вернуться в своё чёртово гнездо. Мне нужно кое-что подправить: оно должно пахнуть мной, к тому же следует заняться выстилкой и соорудить ограждение на случай, если Бену вздумается забраться туда, куда его не просят. Мне нужно  _гораздо больше._  Если он не может обеспечить меня всем необходимым, то нахер он мне сдался?   
  
       _м-м-м… бен должен всем обеспечить… — соглашается со мной тоненький голосок. — нужно что-нибудь меховое. нужна выстилка. нужна еда… много еды… и питьевая вода… ограждения… уничтожить других альф_  
  
      Бен смеётся, пыхтя мне в волосы.  
  
      — Господи, Рей. Омеги обычно тащат меня в гнездо, ты же готова забить меня до смерти. Не скрою, это в какой-то степени заводит.  
  
      Я без предупреждения кусаю его за руку, на что Бен начинает ругаться и ослабевает хватку, позволяя пихнуть себя локтем в рёбра. Я сбрасываю его со своей спины и поворачиваюсь, а он тем временем усаживается с очередной раздражающей ухмылкой и пристально следит карими глазами за тем, как я на четвереньках возвращаюсь в кладовку, сердито на него оглядываясь. Держись отсюда подальше, если тебе нечего предложить.  
  
      Он выпячивает губы, как будто о чём-то думает, затем поднимается на ноги.  
  
      — Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
      После всего мне остаётся только мычать, кряхтеть и рычать. Я молча наблюдаю за тем, как Бен выходит из комнаты, и выползаю из гнезда, чтобы сделать его идеальным.   
  
      У изножья кровати стоит сундук с запасными простынями и зимними стёгаными пальто. Я разрываю их, добираюсь до пуха и аккуратно раскладываю его по кругу пучками в дальнем конце гнезда. Здесь будут спать щенки, потому что они нуждаются в особом тепле и безопасности. Там, в тишине, подальше от света, я смогу кормить их грудью, а Бен останется у входа на стрёме.   
  
      Со мной случается чуть ли не истерика. Я рыскаю по всей спальне в поисках чего-нибудь мягкого и хнычу, когда ничего подходящего мне найти не удаётся. Больше, нужно  _ещё больше,_  но выходить из спальни небезопасно. Я нервно грызу ногти, расхаживая взад-вперёд по комнате. Всё должно быть идеально, потому что, если этого не будет, беременность станет ещё опаснее, а я не могу рисковать. Щенки умрут, а я лишь без толку потрачу на это девять месяцев и уйму сил. Это нелогично и слишком выматывающе.   
  
      Дверь со щелчком открывается, и я бросаюсь обратно в кладовку. Я усаживаюсь у двери скрестив ноги и выглядываю наружу, чтобы увидеть, как Бен заходит внутрь. Он слегка улыбается, но больше всего меня интересуют мягчайшие одеяла, перекинутые через его руку. Когда он подходит ближе, все мои мысли обращаются в волну удовольствия и возбуждения.  
  
      Бен опускается на колени у двери, и я отодвигаюсь, чтобы внимательно наблюдать, как он расстилает одеяла. Прежде чем он их разложит, я дотрагиваюсь до каждого, чтобы почувствовать запах и приложить материал к щеке. Некоторые из них лучше сгодятся для кроватки щенков, и я выхватываю их с предупреждающим рыком, другие же слишком грубые, и их лучше пристроить в передней стороне гнезда. Бен укладывает одеяла по местам и оглядывается, подняв брови.  
  
      — Богато, однако. — Он кладёт руки на колени и кивает в мою сторону. — Что ты там делаешь?  
  
      Я не поднимаю глаз.  
  
      — Это для щенков.   
  
      — О… щенки, иначе говоря — человеческие дети. По ходу, у тебя течка. — Бен теребит в руках одеяло, на котором сидит, и у него дёргается кадык. — Ита-а-ак… понимаю, ты сейчас немного не в себе, но мы не знаем частоту твоих циклов, и мы должны будем сделать это официально, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, так что…  
  
      — Никакого спаривания! — выпаливаю я. — Всё должно быть безупречно!   
  
      — По-моему, неплохо, — бормочет он, широко раскрыв глаза. — Ладно, Рей, какого хрена тебе ещё надо? Может, чёртову люльку? Ошейники? Блядские капли от блох и клещей?  
  
      Бен не понимает, а я не обязана ему что-то объяснять. Он сам должен знать. Он самец, и от него требуется обеспечивать меня всем до тех пор, пока щенка не отлучат от груди, только тогда он возьмёт всю заботу на себя. Малолетние дети, которые только начинают ходить, — уже не моя забота, а его.   
  
      Не дождавшись моего ответа, Бен стискивает зубы. Он наклоняется ко мне, от чего я напрягаюсь, бросая на него пронзительный взгляд. Я быстренько переползаю через одеяла, сгибаюсь, довлея над ним стоя на коленях, и не спускаю с него глаз. Он сдвигает челюсть, как будто снова о чём-то думает, а потом хватает меня за затылок и впивается мне в губы.   
  
      Тело и мозги перестают друг с другом ладить окончательно. Сперва я вцепляюсь в рубашку Бена, выкручивая её, но потом наклоняюсь ближе и просовываю язык ему в рот. Я хочу его. Он такой огромный и сильный, и  _только мой._  Но рациональную часть меня, Альфа-разборчивость, видимо, тошнит при мысли о бесполезной трате времени и сил на слабую вязку и мёртвых щенков. Я притягиваю его ближе, и он стонет, толкая меня на спину в мягкие одеяла.  
  
      Здесь темно и тихо — идеально для спаривания, но совсем не идеально для того, что случится после. Я девственница, но мой расчётливый ум слишком уж об этом запаривается. Я удерживаю бёдра Бена своими бёдрами и коленями и целую его так крепко, как только могу, просто наслаждаясь вкусом. Он хватает меня за икру, чтобы убрать её с дороги, и я отползаю назад.  
  
      — Ай-ай-ай, — отчитывает меня Бен сиплым голосом. Он подползает ко мне и целует в шею. — За подарочки придётся заплатить.  
  
      Это так приятно. От его влажных и мягких губ покалывает кожу, и порыв уступить ему слишком силён. Но я всё же предупреждающе рычу, уворачиваясь от его губ, и стискиваю зубы, когда он пытается расстегнуть мои джинсы.  
  
      В бешенстве я пытаюсь ударить его по лицу, но он со зловещим рычанием переворачивает меня на живот. Цепляясь за задний край моих джинсов, он наваливается на меня. А потом протискивает грубую ладонь под блузку и нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по моему позвоночнику. Я впиваюсь ногтями в одеяла и дрожу от ярости. Это место для щенков, и допустить спаривания здесь нельзя — тем более с парой, которая не в состоянии обеспечить меня всем необходимым.   
  
      Бен наклоняется ко мне и лепечет на ухо, медленно проводя пальцем по внутреннему краю моих джинсов.  
  
      — Похоже, малявка, мне  _придётся_  уложить тебя на лопатки.  
  
      Я изворачиваюсь и даю ему звонкую пощёчину, и в шоке Бен лишь хлопает глазами. Я одной рукой хватаю его за щёки и, сдавив их, рывком притягиваю его лицо ближе.  
  
      — Убирайся из моего гнезда.  
  
      Бен наблюдает, как я встаю на колени, отодвигаясь от его лица, и смотрю на него снизу вверх. Когда мы подходим к двери кладовки, я пихаю его, и он падает на ладони. Его грудь тяжело вздымается, пока мы друг на друга смотрим. Я упираю руки в бока, прекрасно осознавая, что моя футболка задралась выше пупка и демонстрирует подтянутый загорелый живот.  
  
      Бен сглатывает.  
  
      — Что ещё тебе нужно?  
  
      — Ты должен знать это сам! — рявкаю я и обвиняюще тычу в него пальцем. — За это  _ты_  отвечаешь! — Я опускаюсь на пятки и резко киваю. — Никаких щенков, пока всё не будет безупречно.  
  
      — У меня для тебя плохие новости касаемо  _детей,_  потому что твоя течка превращает тебя в бешеную и безрассудную суку.  
  
      Я фыркаю и высовываюсь из кладовки, чтобы подтащить письменный стол к двери. Он практически полностью блокирует её, но всё же оставляет немного места, чтобы можно было выползать из-под него. Бен встаёт над ним и, приподняв бровь, опирается на поверхность. Я натягиваю простынь поверх пространства, откуда можно вылезать, и мурлыкаю, довольная результатом. Для Бена здесь слишком узко, он не пролезет.  
  
      — Что, чёрт возьми, всё это значит? — смеётся он. — Я могу просто…  
  
      Я вскакиваю на ноги и, стоя перед Беном, рычу на него, цепляясь за стол. Он оступается и сваливается на край кровати, широко раскрыв удивлённые глаза.   
  
      Моё горло вибрирует от предупреждающего рыка. Я сердито смотрю на него и впиваюсь ногтями в деревянный стол.   
  
      — Пошёл. Вон.  
  
      Бен что-то бормочет, но делает что ему сказано. Я не спускаю с него глаз, пока дверь спальни не закрывается, и только потом возвращаюсь в гнездо, чтобы устранить нанесённые Беном повреждения. Никудышный Альфа-самец. Только для одного и годится.

 


	6. Ferae Naturae (Неприручаемая)

      — Эй, Куджо, я тебе кое-что принёс.

      В ушах звенит, и я начинаю стонать, услышав голос Бена. Уф… я чувствую себя так, как будто меня поезд переехал. Я хватаюсь за голову и натягиваю на себя одеяло, свернувшись в мягком и уютном гнезде, которое соорудила, и надеюсь, что он просто уйдёт. По правде говоря, я лучше сяду в тюрьму, чем буду жить с ним. Он мудак, и к тому же слишком взрослый. 

      Ко мне возвращаются недавние воспоминания о нашем поцелуе, и щёки начинают пылать. Отстой! Вот как мне становится понятно, что я была не в своём уме.

      — Уходи! — кричу я сквозь одеяло.

      Что-то заскрипело.

      — Разрешите ступить в Храм Беспорядка? 

      Я нахохливаюсь, выглядывая из-под одеяла, и вижу Бена, склонившегося над столом, чтобы заглянуть ко мне в кладовку. Он иронично машет мне рукой и опускает подбородок на ладонь, подняв брови. Пахнет едой… Цыплёнок и стейк, жирненькие и свежие, приправленные травами и специями. В животе урчит, и я несчастно сижу в полутьме. Я ещё не окончательно сошла с ума, но по-прежнему чувствую смутное беспокойство, окружающее Бена. Это, наверное, просто мой  _грёбаный здравый смысл._

      Бен манит меня длинным пальцем, самодовольно улыбаясь. 

      — Ты, похоже, голодная.

      Как бы я ни убеждала себя, что это не так, живот всё же напоминает, что я проклятая врушка, выписывая болезненные кульбиты. Я сбрасываю одеяло и ползу на четвереньках к столу, за чем Бену слишком уж нравится наблюдать, и становлюсь перед ним на колени. Я пытаюсь держать себя в руках, но самая примитивная часто моего мозга счастлива, как свинья в помоях, что он принёс мне еду. Я обдумываю, не принять ли ещё один супрессант, и выжидающе смотрю на Бена.

      Он поджимает губы и смотрит на меня, выгнув бровь. Я присаживаюсь на корточки и скрещиваю на груди руки, как всегда всем недовольная, но не настолько сумасшедшая, чтобы шипеть и плеваться. Спустя минуту он ставит на стол белый полиэтиленовый пакет и кивает в сторону гнезда. 

      — Впусти меня.

      — Зачем? — спрашиваю я, не моргнув и глазом.

      Бен закатывает глаза.

      — Господи боже, Рей. Просто, блять, впусти меня. Я принёс твоему упрямому высочеству поесть.

      — И что? Это твоя обязанность.

      — Богом клянусь, я буду стоять здесь и жрать всё это у тебя на глазах. — Он открывает пакет, как будто собирается выполнить угрозу. — Я тебе, блять, не «Грабхаб».

      Мы оба упрямимся, поэтому с минуту пялимся друг на друга, а потом Бен открывает в пакете пенопластовый контейнер. Я так и сижу со скрещёнными на груди руками и делаю вид, что мне всё равно, пока он, глядя мне в глаза, запихивает в рот целое куриное крылышко. В комнате воцаряется тишина, и пассивно-агрессивное жевание Бена только усиливает напряжение. Я постукиваю пальцами по руке, испытывая жгучее желание съездить ему по морде.

      А ещё я голодная как волк. Я отодвигаюсь назад и коротко киваю, разрешая Бену войти. Мне всё равно, что он сделает; теперь я буду злить его как можно больше. Мы «равны» в том, чего так отчаянно хотят Омеги, а Бен — один из отвратительнейших Альф-женоненавистников, которых я когда-либо встречала. Я буду мучить его. За… гражданские права. И всё такое. 

      Он отодвигает стол в сторону, бормоча себе под нос: «Вау, это было сильно», но я предпочитаю не обращать внимания. Бен бросает передо мной пакет, и я налетаю на него, словно дикое животное, которое кормят в зоопарке. Втиснувшись в угол, я запихиваю в рот кусок цыплёнка, пока Бен возвращает заграждение на место. Что-то во мне заставляет оценивающе наблюдать, как напрягаются мышцы на его спине, но я об этом не думаю. Наверное.

      Я жадно поглощаю полоски стейка и смотрю, как Бен изучает мою работу. Он сидит на месте, предназначенном для малыша, которого у меня не будет, и это разжигает во мне материнскую ярость. Я рычу, прежде чем успеваю остановиться, а он закатывает глаза и, перейдя на другую сторону кладовки, садится рядом со мной.

       _никчёмный альфа-самец…_  

      Бен прислоняется к стене и почёсывает голову.

      — Ну и где ты собираешься учиться?

      — В Массачусетском Технологическом, потом переведусь на юридический факультет. — Я снова беру цыплёнка и разрываю его липкими пальцами. — Тут Гарвард неподалёку, хотелось бы туда, но…

      — Неслабо. Собираешься спасать Омег от самих себя?

      — Нет. Я спасаю их от  _вас,_  — фыркнув, отвечаю я. 

      Бен скептически смотрит на меня. 

      — Разве всё это, — он указывает на кладовку, — не доказывает тебе, что природу невозможно игнорировать? Некоторые вещи остаются такими, какие они есть, неспроста, и неважно, сколько ты станешь поглощать таблеток и какие законы примешь. 

      Ага, конечно — легко говорить Альфа-самцу. Не обращая на него внимания, я доедаю свой ланч и швыряю пустой пакет ему в голову. Он отмахивается от него и наблюдает, как я облизываю солёные пальцы. 

      Когда я собираюсь сделать то же самое с другой рукой, Бен внезапно хватает меня за запястье и пытается притянуть к себе, но я отстраняюсь. Он упирается ладонью в стену, продолжая бороться со мной, и не даёт мне освободить руку. Потом встаёт передо мной на колени и, нависая, начинает небрежно сосать мой средний палец. Я пристально смотрю на него и чувствую, как горят уши. 

      Согнув колено, я толкаю его ногой в поджарый живот. 

      — Разве тебе никуда не пора? Может, пойдёшь сдохнешь где-нибудь в подворотне? 

      Мой палец выскакивает изо рта Бена с отвратительным влажным звуком, и я вытираю его о рубашку Бена. Он вцепляется мне в лодыжку и смахивает с себя мою ногу, и я быстренько убираю другую. Придавив обеими ногами одеяла, он начинает приближаться, пока я борюсь с желанием забиться в угол. Я его не боюсь.

      От него пахнет каким-то дурацким одеколоном, но помимо него я улавливают и нотки других ароматов. Я стараюсь не обращать внимания на острый, пряный привкус, от которого у меня пощипывает во рту, и прижимаю ладонь к лицу Бена, когда он наклоняется слишком близко. Он кряхтит и пыхтит, зависая на полпути между моими бёдрами, пока я не начинаю медленно отталкивать его. 

      — Подыщи себе другое жилище! — рявкаю я.

      — Я никуда не могу уйти без тебя. — Его губы ласкают мне ладонь, которая приглушает голос, и он облизывает её, заставляя меня взвизгнуть и залепить ему пощёчину. — Какого хрена… Рей, блять, прекрати меня бить!

      — Тогда перестань так стрёмно себя вести и лезть в моё пространство! 

      — Э-э… Рей?

      Бен оборачивается, и я заглядываю ему через плечо. Роуз робко заглядывает в кладовку, заламывая руки, а Финн маячит у неё за спиной. Кивнув Бену, он машет мне, и я вскакиваю на ноги, отталкивая своего визави за голову. При этом он изящно врубается в стену, аки шестиногий страус. 

      От Роуз всё ещё чуднО пахнет, но потребности шипеть и плеваться у меня нет. Я вылезаю из гнезда и обнимаю её, впервые почувствовав, как она напряжена. Кажется, она даже вздохнула с облегчением, когда я отпустила её и отступила назад, в то время как Бен на ощупь выбрался из кладовки и встал рядом со мной. Я ощущаю себя… странно. Как будто на взводе.

      — Тебе лучше? — робко спрашивает Роуз.

      — Вроде бы. Я просто очень чувствительна, — отвечаю я, пожав плечами. Развернувшись, я тычу пальцем в лицо Бена. — Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать. 

      Его рот приоткрывается, дерьмовая ухмылочка исчезает с его физиономии, и он что-то бормочет, засовывая руки в карманы. 

      Финн обнимает Роуз за плечи.

      — Ну… мы тут собрались проветриться. Слишком уж много Альф в одном месте, Роуз из-за этого нервничает.

      Да… точно. Я киваю, стоя без дела, и наблюдаю, как Финн выводит мою лучшую подругу из комнаты, будто защищая её от меня. Бен смотрит им вслед, пока они не уходят, и переводит взгляд на меня.

      — Ничего личного, — произносит он.

      Я бросаю на него взгляд и фыркаю.

      — Ты что, думаешь, я ревную, что ли? Да здесь, наверное, разит её худшим кошмаром.

      Бен вскидывает голову.

      — Не знаю, ревнуешь ты или нет, но ты явно расстроена. Они Альфа и Омега, и они Фамильяры. Теперь она будет зависеть от него, а не от тебя. Так что… просто ставлю тебя в известность, что ничего личного. Это природа.

      — Да пофиг, — огрызаюсь я. — Можешь проповедовать свою хрень о природе за амвоном по воскресеньям. — Я снова перекрываю вход в гнездо и оцениваю ущерб, нанесённый моему обиталищу. — Мы с Роуз лучшие подруги, и через многое прошли вместе. Преодолеем и это.

      Бен лишь пожимает плечами.

      Я иду с Беном по коридору и вижу По; тот сидит с Джессикой на диване. Пейдж выскакивает из кухни и подбегает, чтобы обнять меня, игнорируя инстинкт Омеги, который держит Роуз на расстоянии. Но Пейдж не привязана к своему Фамильяру, как Роуз к Финну.

      — Рей! — радостно кричит Пейдж. — Я так рада, что с тобой всё в порядке! Роуз позвонила мне на работу и рассказала, что в твоей жизни произошли перемены, ты ещё и своего Фамильяра встретила, поэтому я поспешила домой. — Она берёт меня за руки и выжидающе смотрит на Бена. — Итак… Это Бен Соло?

      — К сожалению, — бормочу я.

      Пейдж осматривает мою метку единения и пытается дотронуться до метки Бена, но он отмахивается от неё и отворачивается. Джесс встаёт, чтобы помочь с ужином, а По отпускает несколько грубых шуточек в мою сторону. Это почти что обычный вечер в нашей квартире, за исключением находящегося здесь Бена и отсутствующей Роуз. Я ужасно по ней скучаю и беспокоюсь, что Финн просто использует её. При мысли об этом на меня накатывает ярость. 

      Я по-прежнему довольно голодная, так что вполне в состоянии съесть весь ужин после того, как уже сожрала цыплёнка и стейк. Джесс сидит на коленях у По и кормит его, пока я болтаю с Пейдж о своих планах закончить учёбу в том направлении, в каком и намеревалась. Она как всегда приготовила для меня распечатки и книги, и говорит, что Гален знает адвокатшу, которая специализируется на правах Альф-Фамильяров, да к тому же она ещё и сама Альфа. Хотелось бы найти группу поддержки или что-то в этом роде, прежде чем я придушу Бена.

      — Её зовут Фазма? — эхом отзываюсь я. — Странное имя.

      Пейдж кивает.

      — Она тоже очень напористая. Но, наверное, так и должно быть, верно? В любом случае, Гален может подсуетиться насчёт следующей недели, если хочешь с ней встретиться. 

      — Я встречался с ней, — вставляет Бен. — Та ещё стерва. 

      Я бросаю на него испепеляющий взгляд, грызя морковку, и стараюсь сделать так, чтобы мой вид говорил сам за себя. Но Бен продолжает невинно хмуриться, и я, сузив глаза, с издёвкой хмурюсь в ответ.

      — Знаешь, нам бы стоило сыграть в литрбол; каждый раз, когда ты неоправданно назовёшь женщину стервой, — с тебя шот, — произношу я, жуя, и вскидываю голову. — Но только пить будешь ты. Так что по-любому умрёшь. 

      — Мне уже промывали желудок — сделаю это снова, — протягивает Бен, попивая имбирный эль.

      Пейдж округляет глаза.

      — Как мило.

      Джессика уходит с По, а Пейдж идёт выпить с Галеном и другими друзьями. Я знаю, что они все пытаются быть вежливыми и дать нам с Беном больше пространства, но это последнее, чего я хочу. Я стою посреди гостиной, скрестив на груди руки, и сердито смотрю на него, а он оглядывает меня сверху донизу, склонив голову, словно заинтригован.

      Я поджимаю губы.

      — Каково это — проводить вечер пятницы с подростком?

      — Да супер. — Бен бредёт на кухню и шарит по шкафам. — Я мог бы подцепить каких-нибудь пьяных девиц, но я здесь, выслушиваю твои жалобы. У Пейдж есть бухлишко?

      — Нет, у неё есть дела поважнее, чем напиваться. 

      — Ну, с вами не так уж и весело. — Он зевает и идёт к двери. — Пойду куплю вина или ещё чего-нибудь. А тебе чего?

      —  _Мне семнадцать._

      Бен смеётся, под конец начиная уже стонать, выходя из комнаты.

      — Господи,  _да заткнись ты._

      Как только за ним закрывается дверь, я бросаюсь к себе. Если он вернётся пьяным, я, блять, полицию вызову. Он не моя проблема.

      … Хотя нет, моя.

      Бормоча что-то себе под нос, я натягиваю свободную футболку и шорты. Если он напьётся и ввяжется в драку, или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде, мне конец. Сунув ноги в шлёпанцы, я беру ключи и выхожу за дверь. В квартале отсюда есть винный магазин, но если Бен в баре, мне придётся позвонить Пейдж.

      Я немного нервничаю, гуляя в свою странную течку, и надеюсь, что никому не приглянусь. Кажется, Бен теряет ко мне интерес, и это хорошо. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, как Гален и Пейдж, и нам даже не обязательно быть друзьями. Я займу один этаж, а он — другой, и мы никогда не увидимся. Надёжно и безопасно.

      На улице темно и душно. Я стою под уличным фонарём и пишу Роуз, но чувствую себя странно, давая ей понять, что собираюсь найти своего Фамильяра. Она, наверное, занята, и я не хочу её доставать.

       _вернись в гнездо._

      Тихий голосок звенит в моих мыслях, и я в сердцах фыркаю, тряся головой, чтобы заставить его заткнуться. 

      Он становится громче. 

       _вернись. в. гнездо._

      Я знаю, что скоро он начнёт попросту вопить. В груди всё тревожно сжимается, и я вдруг как будто голая, так далеко от кладовки. Я взлетаю вверх по лестнице так же быстро, как и сбежала по ней. Голос напевает всё громче и громче, пока я не возвращаюсь в спальню и не захлопываю дверь.

      Кожу покалывает от зуда, но я не могу его унять. В кромешной тьме я сбрасываю с себя одежду, чувствуя, как на затылке выступают капельки пота. Я стараюсь делать то, чего хочет от меня голос, но он продолжает говорить.

       _тьма… ох. дождись бена… идеальное время для спаривания._

      — Нет, — бормочу я, дрожа, — ни за что, мать твою.

      Низ живота начинает ныть, и я ковыляю в ванную и чуть ли не падаю на пол. Нечто покрывает моё сознание, словно одеяло, пытаясь задушить рассудок, и заставляет делать то, чего я не хочу. Я не буду этого делать. Я сделаю всё, чтобы сберечь независимость и достоинство. 

      Голос эхом отдаётся в моих ушах, когда я распахиваю аптечку, роняя Тайленол и Кларитин в раковину. Я копаюсь в недрах шкафчика, пока не нахожу Бенадрил, и глотаю сразу три таблетки, надеясь избавиться от нежелательных позывов, когда буду в отключке. Я принимаю дополнительный супрессант для верности и сползаю на пол, абсолютно голая, борясь с шепчущем существом, говорящим мне что делать. 

      Запустив пальцы в волосы, я зажмуриваюсь. Это не со мной. Это не со мной. Это не со мной. Я засну и обо всём забуду.

      — Рей? Грёбаный магазин закрыт.

      От голоса Бена моя кожа снова в огне. Я кусаю губу до крови и слышу, как он входит в спальню. Он бродит туда-сюда, пытаясь найти меня, а потом останавливается. В ушах стучит пульс, и я надеюсь, что он не знает, где я.

      В дверь ванной тихо стучат, и я слышу, как Бен топчется с той стороны. Он резко втягивает ртом воздух, и я с ужасом понимаю, что он меня чует. Чует изменения в  _моём_  теле. Это кощунственно.

      Из его горла вырывается мурлыканье. 

      — Начинается. — Ручка двери дёргается. — Ну что, Рей, я тебе нужен?

      Я не отвечаю. Дрожа, я забираюсь в ванну и беру с собой полотенце вместо одеяла. Я не доставлю ему удовольствия быть нужным. Веки быстро тяжелеют, и я перестаю слушать, как Бен искушает меня открыть дверь. 

      Никчёмный Альфа-самец.


	7. In Flagrante Delicto (Поймать с поличным)

      Бенадрил вырубает меня, но просыпаюсь я всё с тем же сильным давлением внизу живота. Я стенаю и ёрзаю в ванне, когда прихожу в себя со звоном в ушах, который раскалывает мне череп. О боже… Мне так жарко, но в то же время и дико холодно, а ванна кажется просто куском льда. Я миллион раз болела раньше, но это — худшее, что я когда-либо чувствовала.

      Это — болезнь. Моё собственное тело изводит меня — как будто у меня аутоиммунное заболевание. Вот к чему следует отнести течку. Это, блять, неестественно, нездорово и небезопасно, и я не могу это контролировать. 

      Матка неистово пульсирует и это похоже на спазмы во время месячных, но на этот раз моё тело истошно требует, чтобы его отправили на хер — в буквальном смысле. Я охаю и цепляюсь за полотенце, мне слишком неудобно подниматься, и я дышу через нос и с закрытыми глазами. Я просто буду это игнорировать, пока оно не исчезнет. Должно же это когда-нибудь прекратиться. Я могу подождать. Чёрта с два я буду заниматься сексом с этим гадким Беном. Да я лучше По трахну — и это уже о чём-то говорит.

       _м-м… спарься с беном… большие здоровые щенки!!_

      Я стискиваю зубы.

      — Заткнись НАХУЙ!

      А голос продолжает гнуть своё, как будто хочет вывести меня из себя. 

       _мелкие щенки от другого альфы… Бен??? крупные щенки. больше стейка, да… мясо… его нужно больше после спаривания…_

      Вверх и вниз по плечам пробегает странная дрожь — словно электрические разряды. Я сажусь прямо будто кол проглотила и лихорадочно расчёсываю кожу, оставляя на руках кровавые царапины, пока меня терзают эти ощущения. Они гудят у меня в затылке, и я только и вижу как открываю дверь и впускаю Бена в ванную. Запутавшись пальцами в волосах, я дёргаю их, когда власть голоса вырастает до критической отметки и он толкает меня к двери.

       _покажи горло… подчинись… ляг на живот… предложи себя_

      — Отвали, ебучая ты пизда! — выплёвываю я.

       _м-м… узел альфы. он так хорошо растягивает. так хорошо заполняет. вязка. чрево, полное щенков, брюхо, полное стейков, пизда, наполненная его членом. а потом только спать спать спать есть есть есть выкармливать выкармливать выкармливать это твоё исключительное право это наше ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕНИЕ быть сытой наполненной и только вынашивать и поглощать и нести новую жизнь  
      ПЕРЕСТАНЬ БОРОТЬСЯ РЕЙ   
      ИСПОЛНИ СВОЁ ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕНИЕ   
      ИСПОЛНИ СВОЁ ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕНИЕ   
      ИСПОЛНИ СВОЁ ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕНИЕ_

      Я выкарабкиваюсь из ванны, чтобы принять ещё Бенадрила, даже не тревожась о передозировке, о том, что могу больше никогда не проснуться. Голос болтает о превращении спермы и стейков в щенков, и я понимаю, что больше этого не вынесу. Я разрываю фольгу на блистере и глотаю ещё три таблетки Бенадрила, но меня тут же рвёт в раковину. Слюна стекает с губ и, дрожа, я пялюсь на перепачканные желчью пилюли.

      Я больше не контролирую своё тело, но я должна держать себя в руках. Тело — единственное, что у меня есть, единственное, что никто не может у меня отнять. Вся трясясь, я вытираю рот и наспех чищу зубы, чтобы избавиться от привкуса блевотины. Только собственному телу можно доверять, и оно меня предаёт. Боже. Я просто хочу расстегнуть молнию на своей коже и выбраться из неё, оставив тюрьму из плоти позади, и пусть Бен долбит её столько, сколько захочет. 

      Снаружи ванной раздаётся низкий стон. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом, и я медленно перевожу взгляд на дверь, естественно, понимая, кого слышу. 

      — Я чую запах твоей пизды.

      Я сержусь на грубые слова Бена, но другая часть меня получает удовольствие от этого глубокого, голодного тона. Дверная ручка дёргается, и он снова стонет, толкая дверь плечом, от чего косяк начинает дребезжать.

      — Ты собираешься вломиться сюда и изнасиловать меня?! — рычу я. — Тогда я выцарапаю твои блядские глаза!

      — Открой дверь, малявка. Нас инспектор придёт проведать. — Он водит ногтями по дереву, вырисовывая узоры. — Я перенёс твоё гнездо к себе. Разве ты не хочешь убедиться, что я всё сделал правильно? Хочешь есть? Я покормлю тебя, пока будешь сидеть на узле. 

      — Ты не сделаешь этого со мной!

      Дверь снова начинает дребезжать. Я отшатываюсь, игнорируя песнопения в голове, когда Бен смеётся и пыхтит, выдыхая через рот. Я тоже его чую. Всё тот же пряный, волнующий аромат, как тогда, но… я не понимаю, вкус ли это или просто ощущения. Рот покалывает и наполняется слюной, а метка единения начинает пульсировать.

      — Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять, — говорит Бен. — Мне не обязательно.

      Раздаётся звонок в дверь. В коридоре звучат голоса и чей-то смех. У меня нет никакой одежды, и я не знаю, захочет ли инспектор увидеть моё лицо, когда придёт. Блять,  _блять!_

       _пара перенесла гнездо????? самое безопасное место… жить со своей парой??? какой у нас заботливый Бен, заботливый альфа-самец, мы порадуем его — примем его семя…_

      Я иду в душ, чтобы быстро смыть с себя пот, и капельки воды иглами впиваются мне в кожу. Покончив с этим, я вся трясусь, наспех вытираясь полотенцем, которое на ощупь как наждачная бумага.

      Ко мне подбирается низкий голос Бена.

      — Рей здесь. У неё разгар течки, и она прячется от меня. 

      — Вот как! Застенчивая особа, да? — Инспектор стучит в дверь. — Выходите, мисс Кеноби. Я хотел бы представиться — инспектор Митака.

      Я прочищаю горло.

      — Я… э-э… не одета. И я не доверяю Бену.

      — Открой дверь, я передам тебе кое-какую одежду.

      Тьфу! Затылок покрывается бисеринками пота, но я подхожу к двери, завернувшись в полотенце. Дрожа, я отодвигаю латунный шпингалет и чуть приоткрываю дверь. Меня обдаёт прохладным ветерком, и я чую запах Бена ещё сильнее, от чего голос внутри переходит в овердрайв. 

       _пара пара пара пара помоги мне пара прошу прошу ох пожалуйста оплодотвори меня наполни своим семенем дай мне щенков наполни мой живот…_

      Как и предполагалось, дверь распахивается, сбивая меня с ног. Я едва успеваю поправить полотенце, как Бен заходит внутрь.

      На вид он такой же безумный, как и я. Его волосы собраны в пучок, но чёрные пряди обрамляют лицо, а ворот рубашки растянут оттого, что он постоянно его теребит. Он делает это снова, глядя на меня сверху вниз, сжимая ткань и потирая грудь. Мой взгляд падает на полиэтиленовый пакет, зажатый у него в руке. 

      Невысокий темноволосый мужчина выглядывает из-за огромного плеча Бена и машет мне.

      — Доброе утро, мисс Кеноби. Как проходит ваша первая течка?

      Я хочу выбить айпад из его рук. Бен смотрит на меня и медленно опускается на корточки.

      — Супрессанты не помогают! — вырывается из меня шипение, и я указываю на Бена, когда он достаёт пластиковый контейнер с едой. — Если он набросится на меня, я подам в суд!

      — Вы имеете на это полное право. Мистер Соло сказал мне, что вы переезжаете в его квартиру и здесь жить не будете. Я зайду в конце недели, чтобы проверить, как у вас с этим продвигаются дела. Но я вижу, что вы вместе, как того требует закон, так что я подпишу все необходимые бумаги.

      Бен не обращает внимания на инспектора Митаку, пока тот машет ему и прощается. Я остаюсь в ванной наедине со своей «второй половинкой», и он не в состоянии перестать на меня пялиться. Я сердито смотрю на него, жалея, что не могу раздуться как кобра.

      У него дёргается кадык.

      — Я принёс еду. Подумал, что ты проголодалась. 

      — Я, блять, не голодная. Отвали от меня.

      Он открывает контейнер с клубникой, и мой желудок сжимается в предвкушении. Бен отправляет одну ягоду себе в рот и опускается на колени, придвигаясь ко мне ближе. Из моего горла вырывается рык, и я сворачиваюсь в тугой комок, а он мурлычет в ответ, как будто успокаивает разъярённую кошку. В ушах грохочет пульс, когда он приближается, и я, как это ни парадоксально, возбуждаюсь от гнева и…

      Он надувает губы и смотрит на меня, стоя на коленях.

      — Больно, да? Чувствуешь давление в животе?

      — Иди к чёрту.

      — Я знаю, как это происходит. Омеги обожают ныть об этом, умоляя их трахнуть.

      Бен предлагает мне контейнер с клубникой, и я хватаю ягоды. Он склоняется, утыкается носом в мои волосы, и я решаю отпустить всё это, пока набиваю рот. Клубника сладкая и сочная, и я смакую каждый жалкий кусочек, вплоть до зелёных черешков, измазывая рот ягодным соком. Желудок пробуждается, и я понимаю, что умираю с голоду, а в двух шагах от меня гора еды.

      Кажется, Бен уловил мои мысли. Он скользит носом по моей щеке и целует в уголок рта, слизывая сок. Я вздрагиваю и крепче сжимаю полотенце.

      — Хочешь мою рубашку? — бормочет он.

      Я коротко киваю. Любая защита сгодится. Он откидывается назад, снимает рубашку и держит её у меня над головой, чтобы я смогла её надеть. Она гигантская, но удивительно тёплая и мягкая, она пахнет домом и безопасностью. Бен берёт полотенце и зарывается в него лицом, а я на мгновение теряюсь в запахе рубашки, погружаясь в него с головой. Голос удовлетворённо урчит.

       _наша пара обеспечивает…_

      Отпихнув Бена, я на четвереньках ползу к еде. Он поворачивается мгновенно, быстрее, чем в голове успевает промелькнуть хоть какая-то здравая мысль, и хватает меня за бёдра. Он прижимает мою задницу к паху, но отступает, стоит мне развернуться и ощериться. Я рычу и вижу его с поднятыми руками в извинениях, и затем разрываю набитый едой пакет.

      Бен усаживается сзади и притягивает меня, устраивая у себя между ног. Он глубоко вдыхает, касаясь моей ярёмной вены, пока я, игнорируя его, беспорядочно вскрываю контейнеры. Сначала я беру горсть черники и запихиваю её в рот так быстро, что чуть ли не давлюсь. Она такая вкусная и сладкая! Сок стекает по моим пальцам, и я забываю, что должна злиться на человека, сидящего позади. Его пальцы скользят по моему плечу, а другой рукой он сдавливает мою ляжку, разворачивая запястье так, чтобы обхватить её полностью. Меня это не волнует. Я слишком занята жратвой.

      Он шепчет мне на ухо, и я почти чувствую его влажные губы.

      — У меня дома есть ещё еда для тебя, Рей… и твоё гнездо. Я принесу тебе всё, что захочешь. Что ты любишь?

      — Стейки, — ворчу я с набитым ртом. Я вдруг странным образом успокаиваюсь и перестаю так быстро есть. — … Я люблю персики. Бананы. А ещё чернику. 

      — Это я понял. Помощь нужна?

      Я колеблюсь, но киваю. Бен берёт меня за локоть, направляет мою руку к своему рту и начинает обсасывать мои пальцы, один за другим. Когда он заканчивает, я возвращаюсь к еде и ёрзаю от мягкого прикосновения губ к моей коже. Жуя кусок курицы, я наблюдаю, как его длинные пальцы скользят по внутренней стороне бедра к самому верху, прикрытому лишь краешком его рубашки. О моих расцарапанных предплечьях он не говорит ни слова.

      Хриплый голос Бена шелестит мне в волосы.

      — Почему бы нам не пойти домой, м-м? Примешь тёплую ванну, а я принесу ещё фруктов, и мы обустроим твоё гнездо. Это ведь лучше, чем пол в ванной, верно? — Он ухватывается за мои бёдра обеими руками, прижимается крепкой грудью к моей спине. — Я помогу снять напряжение.

      Матка сжимается, как будто услышав его, и я охаю от боли. А в  _этом_  какой смысл? Просто тупое напоминание о том, что моё тело одержимо жаждой залететь? Бен с сочувствием воркует, когда я нагибаюсь вперёд и даю погладить себя по животу. 

      — Чертовски  _больно,_  — говорю я, морщась.

      — Знаю… Бедняжка Рей. — Он просовывает руку мне под рубашку и проводит указательным пальцем по рёбрам. — Тебе станет лучше, когда мы займёмся сексом. Я не буду торопиться. Выпущу в тебя узел, и мы сможем поспать в твоём гнёздышке, а потом я досыта накормлю тебя черникой.

      Я напрягаюсь при упоминании о сексе.

      — Я не…

      — Тише, — шепчет Бен, — тише. Мы не будем этого делать, если не хочешь. Просто давай наведём порядок в гнезде. Уверен, я не так уж и хорошо там всё обустроил.

       _наверняка плохо,_  соглашается голос.  _сытый животик… покой перед спариванием. да… покой… ванна черника сон_

      Веки начинают тяжелеть. Еда помогла сбить неистовую лихорадку, и мне спокойнее, когда моя кожа касается кожи Бена. Всё напряжение сосредоточено под моим пупком; не то чтобы оно поглотило меня, но всё к тому и идёт. Я приваливаюсь к его груди и тяжело дышу, безучастно блуждая глазами по стенам, и он целует меня в висок. В его груди урчит, как будто он снова замурлыкал.

      — Хочешь спать? — спрашивает он. Теперь его голос нежен и мягок, в нём нет прежнего голода.

      — Угу.

      Бен протягивает руку, чтобы сложить контейнер в пакет. На долю секунды я начинаю дремать и так же внезапно просыпаюсь, но Бен проводит пальцами по моим влажным волосам и что-то шепчет мне на ухо, от чего я снова расслабляюсь. Он завязывает на узел пакет, помогает мне подняться с пола и тут же подхватывая меня, когда я чуть ли не падаю как подкошенная. Я приваливаюсь к раковине и мою руки, а голова так и клонится набок. Господи, почему я так устала?

      Бен хватает меня за бёдра и нюхает волосы, возвышаясь надо мной. Я замечаю, как закатываются его глаза, когда он зарывается носом мне в волосы. Он крепче вцепляется в бёдра, удерживая меня на месте, и совершает рассеянный толчок. Щёки пылают жаром от того, как предательская жгучая течка раздирает копчик. 

      Он вытаскивает мои руки из воды и прижимает к стойке. Писк щекочет мне горло, когда Бен толкается снова и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать меня в шею. Стискивая мои мокрые пальцы, он медленно и размеренно прижимается к спине. Перед глазами всё плывёт; я оседаю на стойку и роняю голову. Так хочется спать… такое чувство, что меня сбил грузовик. Возможно, за последние дни я потратила слишком много энергии.

      Бен со стоном подходит ближе.

      — Ебать… ты охуенно пахнешь. — Он целует меня в затылок и проводит кончиком носа по позвонкам. — Ты ведь ещё девственница, да?

      — Угу, — киваю я и вжимаюсь бёдрами ему в пах. — И не собираюсь лишаться невинности в ванной.

      — Ты лишишься её тут, если не прекратишь так делать.

      — А ты тогда лишишься своего грёбаного члена, — ворчу я.

      Бен смеётся, отступает от стойки и поднимает меня как ребёнка. Я обнимаю его за шею и кладу голову ему на плечо. Слава богу, его стояк не рядом с моими раздвинутыми бёдрами, потому что на мне нет трусиков, и это было бы не совсем удобно. Но тоненький голосок дрожит от удовольствия при мысли о том, что я соскользну на пару сантиметров и позволю Бену направлять меня вверх-вниз по головке его…

      — Вот.

      Я хлопаю глазами и понимаю, что лежу на спине в своей постели. Бен поднимает брови, и я смотрю ниже. Он держит передо мной розовые стринги. 

      Я хватаюсь за его плечи и приподнимаю бёдра, пока он натягивает по ним трусики, для удобства откинув полы рубашки с живота. Он обхватывает пальцами мою обнажённую талию, склоняется ниже и неуверенно меня целует. Я чувствую на себе, как горит кожа Бена, но это приятное жжение. Я стискиваю его плечи и целую в ответ с таким же трепетом.

Бен зарывается пальцами в мои волосы и проталкивается, углубляет поцелуй. Его язык проскальзывает мне в рот, и я тоже хватаю его за голову, пытаясь подобраться ближе. Гормоны вновь подскакивают и гудят, и я обхватываю ногами его бёдра. Слегка пошатываясь, Бен придвигается ближе, стоит мне мягко дёрнуть его на себя. Он обеими руками расстёгивает свой ремень, не отрываясь от моих губ, а я вонзаю ногти в упругую, горячую плоть. Какие кубики… Какой у него пресс! Бен собирается выйти на улицу без рубашки, и я хочу, чтобы все знали, что он трахает только меня и никого больше. Моё. Только моё. 

      —  _Моё,_  — шепчу я в губы Бена.

       _бен наш… наш… перевернись на живот… СПАРИВАЙСЯ_

      Не переворачиваюсь я, нахер, ни на какой живот, а просто вцепляюсь в Бена, но он всё равно опрокидывает меня и притягивает за бёдра к паху. Сердце бешено колотится, я уже в исступлении, адреналин накрывает с головой. Пустое нутро как будто отяжелело, и  _я его хочу._

      Бен снова удерживает меня за бёдра, но на этот раз я ощущаю, как его мокрый член пропитывает влагой трусики. Я держусь за голый матрас и постепенно теряю разум, когда Бен начинает в меня втираться. Откровенно говоря, до этого я не представляла, каковы пенисы на ощупь. Я не знаю, на что это должно быть похоже, но у него, кажется, большой. Сглотнув, я слушаю, как он пыхтит от удовольствия.  _Этого_  я тоже никогда не слышала.

      — Всё, что мне надо сделать, это накормить тебя, да? — Он просовывает большие пальцы за задний край моих трусиков и наклоняется, чтобы прошептать мне на ухо. — Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы потерять невинность у себя в спальне?

      На меня без предупреждения накатывает волна изнеможения. Возбуждение быстро превращается в сонливость, и я что-то мямлю Бену в ответ. Он откидывает мои волосы назад и стонет, когда видит, как мои веки, подрагивая, смежаются. Ну да, я устала как собака. Нужно больше спать.

      Он стягивает с меня мокрые трусики. 

      — Ну и прекрасно. Тогда я заберу их, чтобы подрочить, пока ты дрыхнешь.

      Я чувствую, как он натягивает на меня другие трусы, а затем подхватывает как тряпичную куклу. Он несёт меня одной рукой, и я успеваю обозвать его засранцем, после чего окончательно засыпаю у него на плече.


	8. Non Liquet («Не ясно»)

      — Митака упомянул о какой-то агрессивности во время вчерашнего визита и порекомендовал мне вас проведать. Мне вообще-то наплевать, просто сильно не хотелось бы заполнять ещё какие-нибудь бумажки. 

      Внутренний голос исчез, боль в животе угасла. Я вздрагиваю и медленно пробуждаюсь, завёрнутая в пушистое одеяло, затем замечаю в полумраке, что вокруг разбросана еда. О господи. Странное давление пропало, но я чувствую, что кишки вот-вот разорвёт на куски. 

      — Блять, да она спит, — фыркает Бен. — Течка закончилась, а я так и не потрахался, так что лучше пиздуй отсюда подобру-поздорову.

      В коридоре раздаются шаги. Стеная, я оглядываюсь по сторонам и понимаю, что я не у себя дома и не в гардеробной. Здесь гораздо просторнее, хотя обстановка почти такая же, как у меня. А ещё такое ощущение, что я пережрала фруктов; меня тошнит так отчаянно, что даже встать не по силам, так что я продолжаю лежать, страдая от боли. И в этот момент дверь гардеробной распахивается, врезаясь в стену. 

      Надо мной, с полнейшим отвращением на лице, встаёт адвокат Хакс. Бен тоже заглядывает; он без рубашки и в серых трениках, низко сидящих на бёдрах. Он сильно пихает Хакса локтем — слишком уж долго тот на меня пялится. У меня что, сиськи вывалились?

      — Загляденье, — бормочет Хакс. — Как вам течка, мисс Кеноби?

      Я сонно моргаю и подбираю одиноко лежащую ягодку черники. Бен с ухмылкой смотрит, как я жую, заворачиваясь в одеяло поплотнее.

      — Здорово! — язвительно хриплю я. — Адски больно, всё как надо.

      — А вот если бы ты мне дала-а… — протягивает Бен и снова отталкивает Хакса локтем. — Ладно, можешь проваливать.

      Хакс закатывает глаза и молча уходит. Бен провожает его до двери, а я опять со стонами заворачиваюсь в одеяло. Боже. Я позволила ему потереться об меня членом. От одной только мысли об этом меня ещё больше начинает тошнить, поэтому я сдаюсь и лечу в ванную. 

      Только вот я не знаю, где она. На мне лишь рубашка Бена, доходящая мне до колен, и я в замешательстве наворачивая круги как полнейшая идиотка. Перебрав две двери, я наконец нахожу нужную и спешу внутрь, пока меня не вывернуло прямо в коридоре. Слава богу, я добираюсь до унитаза и выблёвываю всю еду, которую запихала в себя накануне вечером. Как я могла столько съесть?!

      Я чищу зубы пальцем и полощу рот. Бен ждёт меня снаружи с горстью винограда и чавкает, подняв брови. 

      — То есть, я спустил столько бабла на блевотину.

      — Всё потому, что ты хотел потрахаться, — ворчу я.

      Бен скалится и идёт за мной в спальню. 

      — Да, но ты гораздо дружелюбнее, когда самозабвенно хаваешь. — Он пожимает плечами, жуя виноград. — А ещё ты ведёшь себя наглухо странно. Никогда не видел ничего подобного: девчонка остервенело закидывается едой, шипит как змея и демонстрирует нечеловеческую силу. Возбуждает так, что пиздец.

      Спальня просто огромная. Его кровать я раздербанила, как и свою, да к тому же ещё и шторы умудрилась стянуть. Я бросаю взгляд на постеры на голубых стенах, а потом — на комод с распахнутыми ящиками. По коричневому ковру разбросаны шмотки, и я понимаю, что, должно быть, впопыхах растащила его гардероб, чтобы усовершенствовать гнездо. Какого…

      Бен садится на край кровати и зевает.

      — Ну, вот и моя квартира. То есть, уже наша квартира. Ты ведь не работаешь, верно?

      Меня мутит, я только что пережила первую течку, и теперь живу с незнакомым мужиком, который на десять лет старше, а он ещё спрашивает, работаю ли я. Сжав переносицу, я медленно выдыхаю. Не стоит убивать его, Рей. Тебе это с рук не сойдёт.

      — Нет, — резко отвечаю я, — но я получаю стипендию, если нужна помощь с арендной платой.

      — Я в этом не нуждаюсь. — Закончив есть, он потирает затылок. — … Кстати, я иду в бар, так что будь как дома и делай всё, что… ты и так делаешь. От наблюдения за тобой сутками у меня уже спермотоксикоз развился, типа. Но сюда я, конечно, никого не приведу.

      Я сжимаю кулаки.

      — Блять, ты серьёзно собрался пойти трахаться?! Сейчас час дня! 

      — Нет, Рей. — Бен встаёт, подходит ко мне и кладёт руку мне на макушку. — Я собираюсь  _надраться_  в час дня. А перепихнусь с кем-нибудь, возможно… часам к четырём. Не скучай.

      Он идёт в гардеробную и надевает чёрную рубашку и джинсы. Скрестив руки на груди, я чувствую, как меня охватывает непрошеная ревность. Прекрасно! Тогда я пойду и встречусь с Роуз и Джессикой. Конечно, с ними будут По и Финн, но мы всё ещё подруги, и к чёрту странные биологические импульсы! Я постукиваю пальцами по руке, пока Бен наносит дезик и душится. От него пахнет, как тогда, в доме братства. Вот засранец!

      Я даже не представляю, где нахожусь: в центре или на окраине, или… А я вообще в Бостоне? Бен смотрит, как я беру телефон и ищу трусики, а потом оборачиваюсь и вижу, что они свисают с его указательного пальца. 

      — Можешь себе взять, — говорит он, когда я выхватываю их у него. — Для дрочки у меня есть ещё одни.

      — Очаровательно. Я их сожгу, когда найду. — Я проверяю сообщения и слегка обижаюсь на то, что их нет. — Где мы?

      — В трёх кварталах от твоего прежнего дома. — Бен расчёсывает пальцами волосы и завязывает их в пучок. — Твоя подружка плевать на тебя хотела, потому что слишком занята, сидя на узле. Оставь её в покое на пару недель, и всё будет норм.

      — Она не станет заниматься сексом с Финном! — ощетиниваюсь я.

      Бен берёт ключи и смеётся.

      — Ну да, конечно. Ты ревнуешь, что ли? Хочешь её трахнуть?

      — Нет! — огрызаюсь я. — Она моя лучшая подруга, и я не хочу, чтобы какой-нибудь грязный Альфа её лапал!

      — Зато она хочет.

      Во мне вспыхивает гнев, и я влепляю Бену затрещину. Он хватает меня за запястья, толкает на кровать, а сам встаёт на колени. С лёгкостью задрав мои руки над головой, он с развязной улыбкой на лице устраивается у меня между ног. Я пытаюсь вывернуться из его хватки, но та непонятная сила вдруг исчезает. Он в два раза больше меня и в десять раз сильнее. 

      Бен наклоняется ниже и целует меня в уголок рта. Я брыкаюсь и бью коленями по его бёдрам, пока он, нагнувшись, целует меня в шею. Странное рычание сменяется хриплыми стонами, когда я пытаюсь скинуть с себя своего придурошного Фамильяра. Впрочем, не сильно-то я и стараюсь.

      Он переплетает свои крупные пальцы с моими. 

      — Хочешь, я останусь и полапаю тебя?

      — Нет, спасибо.

      — Да ладно. — Он меняет позу и прижимается ко мне пахом, и я чувствую тепло и грубую джинсовую ткань. — Прошлой ночью тебе понравилось. Мы не будем спешить.

      — Нет, — отрезаю я.

      Бен в сердцах пыхтит и встаёт. 

      — Прекрасно. Ну и пофиг. Вернусь вечером. Возможно.

      Прежде чем я успеваю сказать что-то ещё, он поправляет штаны и уходит из квартиры. Вот и замечательно.

      Я медленно сажусь и пытаюсь найти одежду. Бен аккуратно уложил её в нижний ящик. Я беру оттуда блузку с юбкой и одеваюсь. Он просто говнюк. Может, и не отталкивающий говнюк, но я ему не уступлю, чисто из принципа. Пусть делает что хочет. Мне всё равно.

      Роуз и Джесс не ответили, поэтому мне остаётся слоняться по квартире. Она ничего, хотя та, в которой я жила с девчонками, была поприятнее. На кухне одна стена имитирует кирпичную кладку; под обновлённые столешницы встроена старая техника, а через окошко видна гостиная с зоной отдыха. Довольно мило, несмотря на то, что по мелочам ничто ни с чем не сочетается. Да, и этот паркет на полу — его просто необходимо хорошенько почистить. 

      В квартире есть условная столовая, заваленная всякой фигнёй, небольшая комнатка с полуторной кроватью и… больше ничего. С ванной я уже ознакомилась, после того как основательно в ней поблевала.

      Я даже не в курсе, чем Бен зарабатывает на жизнь. Я обшариваю его квартиру, и найденное мною указывает на то, что это наверняка что-то связанное с онлайн-деньгами. Интересненько. На кухонном столе стоит с виду дорогущий ноутбук, но я к нему не притрагиваюсь. Наверняка там порнуха, которую мне потом не развидеть. Только если мозги в хлорке прополоскать.

      … Мне становится скучно. Какое-то время я сижу в гостиной и пялюсь в телик, но потом решаю, что не буду весь день сидеть взаперти, дожидаясь, когда Бен вернётся пьяный в стельку или в обнимку с какой-нибудь Омегой. Я тоже могу пойти прогуляться. Он сидит в баре без меня, а истерия, вызываемая разлукой, начинается только во время гона. 

      Гон. Мерзость какая. Ёжась и прокручивая Фейсбук, я выхожу на воздух. Денёк чудесный. Купив смузи, я гуляю по парку. Странно, что ни от кого ничего не слышно, хотя… Может, Роуз нездоровится. Или ещё что. 

      — Рей?

      Я поднимаю взгляд и взвизгиваю, видя вышеупомянутую девушку, одетую в зелёное платье. Она улыбается и обнимает меня, и я замечаю, что теперь она пахнет иначе. Это вызывает во мне тревожную дрожь.

      У Роуз на шее виднеется след от укуса округлой формы. Я пялюсь на неё с минуту, и тогда она краснеет и прикрывает метку ладонью. Она… она спарилась с  _Финном?!_  Как животное?! Она поддалась всей этой альфа-омежьей хрени, и фамильярной хрени — тоже!

      Роуз сглатывает.

      — Может, поговорим?

      Я стискиваю зубы и киваю. Пока идём по району к нашему любимому местечку, где можно взять всякой полезной еды на обед, мы ни о чём не разговариваем. Я не беру себе двойную порцию салата, как обычно, а вместо этого заказываю клубнично-банановый смузи, и мы садимся за столик в углу. Роуз оживляется и откашливается.

      — Мы с Финном будем жить вместе, — робко произносит она.

      — Серьёзно?! — срываюсь я, прежде чем в состоянии себя остановить. — Ты его едва знаешь!

      Роуз вся сжимается, и я понимаю, что она так реагирует на меня как на Альфу. Меня начинает тошнить. Я не хочу таким образом её контролировать, я лишь хочу её защитить. Но что-то внутри ликует оттого, что она нервничает.

      — Я счастлива с ним, — мямлит она. — То есть, у нас на днях был секс в первый раз, и… — она замолкает и хихикает. — Ты не поймёшь по-настоящему, пока не попробуешь.

      Блять, мне хочется закричать. Я не могу на неё смотреть. Я злюсь и чувствую себя преданной и сбитой с толку, поэтому швыряю смузи через весь ресторан и выбегаю. Роуз за мной не идёт.

      Что за долбаная  _ебанина!_  Разъярённая, я иду по улице, абсолютно ни о чём не думая, и забредаю в переулок, чтобы проораться. Кровь кипит от гнева, и мне кажется, что я вот-вот взорвусь. Роуз  _моя_  лучшая подруга! Она МОЯ! Какой-то грёбаный Альфа не заберёт её у меня и не заставит пахнуть как… как…

      Я гоню мысли прочь, продолжая топать по тротуару. Я хочу, чтобы всё вновь было по-прежнему. Я не хочу жить с Беном, потому что я его ненавижу. Я хочу обратно свою лучшую подругу и прежнюю квартиру, и хочу стать адвокатом и защищать Омег от…

      Голос во мне вновь пробуждается. 

       _ПАРА С ДРУГОЙ ЖЕНЩИНОЙ._

      Метку единения начинает покалывать, и я бреду, шатаясь, к ближайшему неосвещённому бару. Голос шипит и плюётся, наполняя меня ревностью и злостью, и от неожиданности я взвизгиваю. А это ещё что, блять, за хрень?! 

Пока вышибала возится с кучкой каких-то девушек, я незаметно проскальзываю внутрь.

      Здесь темно, шумно и воняет спиртным. Я зацепляюсь за что-то юбкой и, вытаращив глаза, одёргиваю подол. Люди, проходящие мимо, смотрят — может, чувствуют от меня запах Альфы? Из-за грохота музыки и яростного голоса внутри, вопящего о Бене, сложно вообще думать хоть о чём-то. Мне плевать, если он с другой женщиной!

       _ТЫ ДОЛЖНА!_  кричит голос.  _НАША ПАРА. БЕН НАШ. У НАС БУДУТ ЩЕНКИ ОТ БЕНА!!!!!_

      — Не будет у меня никаких чёртовых  _щенков!_  — отрезаю я.

      Я почти ничего не вижу. Ведомая какой-то силой, едва ли по своей воле, я всё иду к Бену, пока не прохожу весь бар насквозь. Остановившись рядом с танцполом (никогда не бывала раньше в подобных заведениях), я застываю на месте в ужасе. Боже. Нужно выбираться отсюда. 

      Чьи-то длинные руки обнимают меня за талию, и я чувствую запах пива. 

      — Неужто это моя малявка? 

      Бен смеётся, когда я пытаюсь пихнуть его локтем в рёбра. Прошло всего два часа с тех пор, как он ушёл, но Бен уже изрядно навеселе. Какая-то высокая женщина, хмурясь, смотрит, как он разворачивает меня в своих объятиях и одаривает смачным поцелуем в губы. Я морщусь и толкаю его в грудь. 

      — Я ухожу! — ору я сквозь музыку. 

      Он ухмыляется как придурок и целует меня в шею.

      — Как ты умудрилась сюда пробраться? Я тобой горжусь. — Его огромные руки скользят по моей заднице, сжимая её; он притягивает меня к себе ближе. — Какая же ты охуенно горячая, и такая крошечная. Ну прямо, мать твою… куколка. 

      Тётка не выдерживает и подходит к нам, но Бен от неё отмахивается. Я улавливаю от его шеи запах женских духов, и голос негодует; этот, видимо, «измену» за версту чует.

      Я ничего не слышу, не вижу, ни о чём не думаю. Бен не в состоянии от меня оторваться; он нетерпеливо запускает шершавые ладони мне под блузку, скользя пальцами вверх по спине. Мы покачиваемся в такт музыке, и Бен посасывает мочку моего уха, пока мимо проходит веселящийся народ.

      — Ты одуренная на вкус, — бормочет он. — Малявка, хочешь выпить? — Он щёлкает пальцами, глядя на бармена, а потом облизывает мою челюсть. — Я трахну тебя прямо в этой юбке, похотливая… сучка. 

      — Я не в настроении! — огрызаюсь я. — Отвали! 

      Бен забирает у бармена какой-то напиток и тянет меня в тёмный угол, к подозрительного вида диванчику. И усаживается, привлекая меня к себе на колени, а потом подносит к моим губам стакан — так, что мне остаётся либо пить это, либо вдыхать. Бен смеётся, когда я даю ему пощёчину, и, глотнув, начинаю отплёвываться от алкоголя, обжигающего мне горло. Его руки блуждают по моим бёдрам, а мне ничего не остаётся, кроме как облокотиться на стол.

      Как же тяжело думать! Я с трудом сглатываю и чувствую, как Бен обхватывает мои бёдра и подтаскивает к себе на колени. Музыка ревёт, но я слышу, как он пыхтит мне в волосы. Я цепляюсь за липкий стол. 

      — Ты пахнешь как Омега, — шепчет он. — Виделась со своей подружкой? 

      — … Да. 

      — М-м. Неплохо она веселится? 

      Я чувствую, как у него встаёт, но мне не хочется отстраняться. Я пожимаю плечами и делаю вид, что ничего не замечаю. 

      — Они съезжаются, — говорю я.

      Бен удерживает меня на коленях, посасывая кожу на шее и двигая бёдрами, что-то сочувственно мурлыча. Я невольно опираюсь о его грудь, как будто даже наслаждаясь его прикосновениями и тем, что мы делаем это на публике. Сердце колотится, потому что я никогда не занималась ничем подобным. 

      Бен едва сдерживает стон. 

      — … Понравилась хата? 

      — Да… да. Надо только… — я впиваюсь ногтями в стол — … украсить.

      — Угу. Нужна женская рука. — Он скользит ладонями по внутренней стороне моих ляжек, продолжая двигать бёдрами. — Ночью ты была чертовски сексуальна: выгибалась, скулила и обустраивала гнёздышко. Ела с моих рук, позволяла тереться о твой зад. 

      Ничего из этого я не помню, и, вздрогнув, спрашиваю: 

      — Неужели мы?..

      Бен воркует и качает головой. 

      — Нет, нет, ничего не было. Оно мне надо, когда ты ничего не соображаешь, да ещё тебе семнадцать? — Он сжимает мои бёдра и толкается. — Нравится сидеть у меня на коленях? 

      — … Вроде бы, — признаю я. 

      — Нагнуть бы тебя и трахнуть, — шепчет он мне на ухо. — Задрать эту юбчонку, стянуть по ляжкам трусики и повязать. Ты бы рычала, скулила, извивалась подо мной, произносила бы моё имя. Но я подожду. Так будет лучше. 

      Голос в моём сознании растворяется, трепеща и заливаясь трелью, как у кошки во время течки. Я нервно оглядываюсь, пока Бен мычит и трётся об меня. Стоит мне понять, что он использует моё тело, чтобы кончить, как меня прошибает холодный пот. Но в то же время это заводит. Он ещё пару раз целует меня в шею, после чего тяжело вздыхает и качает головой. 

      — Пойдём, — бормочет он. — Я не кончу в штаны как долбаный подросток. — Он встаёт и перебрасывает меня через плечо, не обращая внимания на мои визги. — Кончу в кулак  _как мужик._  

      Бен выносит меня из бара под хохот окружающих. Я яростно краснею и ору — и всю дорогу домой, и когда мы поднимаемся по лестнице, и когда заходим в пустую квартиру. Он шлёпает меня по заднице и тащит в гардеробную вместо кровати. 

      Я рушусь на бесформенную кучу тряпья, а Бен заползает мне между ног, не дав мне и глазом моргнуть. Мою одежду он не трогает, а сам снимает с себя джинсы, оставаясь в боксерах. Я удивлённо хлопаю глазами, когда он начинает тереться об меня, уткнувшись лицом в шею. Так… ладно! 

      Бен шлёпает меня по ляжке.

      — Хочу выебать тебя в этой юбке. — Обхватывая рукой моё бедро, он начинает толкаться быстрее. — Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? 

      — Нет… всё в порядке. — Я прижимаюсь к его рёбрам, пытаясь понять что происходит. — Всё в порядке. 

      — М-м… ебать. Сука. — Он выгибается дугой и хватает меня за руку. — Потрогай. Почувствуй узел. Потрогай. 

      Я тянусь вниз и обхватываю пальцами член. Он горячий, пульсирующий и твёрдый, но… упругий. Бен задыхается и наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть, как моя рука отвечает на судорожные толчки. Я тоже пялюсь. Ебать он огромный. В темноте плохо видно, но я чувствую, что он здоровенный. Я вспоминаю о тампонах, которыми пользовалась, и меня передёргивает.  _Какого хрена эта штуковина такая большая?_

      Бен часто и тяжело дышит, уткнувшись мне в лоб. 

      — Ниже, ниже. 

      Пальцы скользят вниз по стволу, к непонятной выпуклости. Она толще, чем остальная часть, и пульсирует, и Бен начинает поскуливать, когда я до неё дотрагиваюсь. Он матерится, когда я несколько раз провожу по бугорку пальцами, а голос у меня внутри волнующе гудит. 

      Бен кончает с гортанным стоном, и через нашу связь его удовольствие отдаётся во мне эхом. Член пульсирует, а бугор в моей руке набухает с каждым выстрелом спермы, которая брызжет, пачкая мне блузку. Бен извиняется сквозь оргазм, но не может остановиться. Я взвизгиваю, когда он пускает струю чуть ли не мне в лицо.

      Узел раздувается вокруг основания члена, но быстро начинает опадать. Задыхаясь, Бен протягивает между нами руку и сжимает мои пальцы, обхватывающие узел. 

      — Там ещё, — выдыхает он. — Ещё. 

      Я сжимаю его крепче, и через несколько секунд Бен со стоном кончает вновь. Он опирается на локоть и ничего не говорит, когда я отпускаю член, чтобы посмотреть на мутную, липкую влагу, опутавшую мои пальцы. 

      Бен тяжело дышит и целует меня в щёку. 

      — Твою ж мать. Это было охренеть как круто. — Он снова целует меня, ещё сильнее, и стонет. — Умница. 

      Через минуту он скатывается с меня и потирает лицо, а я тем временем встаю, дрожа, и бреду в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Ладно. Всё херня.

      Я пристально смотрю на сперму Бена, пока в ванне бежит вода, и снова слышу голос. 

       _лизни. не растрачивай семя своей пары._  

      — Чёрта с два! — шикаю я, хоть и не слишком убедительно. 

      Слушая журчание воды, я продолжаю смотреть на влагу, а потом пробую её на вкус. По телу проходит сладкая дрожь, и вот я уже сижу на полу, обсасывая и вылизывая пальцы, чтобы заполучить каждую частичку Беновой кончи, что стекает мне в глотку. 

      Голова кружится так, словно я пьяная. Я съем её всю. Она такая  _вкусная!_


	9. Terra nullius (Ничья земля)

_!!!!!!мы нужны бену!!!!!_  тревожно звенит у меня в голове. Я втягиваю воздух носом и, резко оторвавшись от подушки, сажусь на кровати с «гнездом» в волосах. Голос нынче безумнее, чем обычно, и мечется в моей голове словно набравший скорость мячик для пинг-понга. Я едва успеваю моргнуть, прежде чем дверь распахивается и меня ослепляет солнечным светом. 

      — Да что ж это, блять!.. — начинаю недовольно шипеть я, щурясь и размахивая руками в попытках защитить глаза.

      Бен еле поспевает за собственным запахом перегара. 

      — Эй! Уже полдень.  _Вставай._  

      Сбитая с толку и разозлённая уже, наверное, в стопятьсотый раз за неделю, я хватаю подушку и запускаю ему в голову. Альфа Рей больше не парится о своём гнезде. Нормальная Рей раздербанит эту хрень в клочья, если это отгонит Бена. 

      — Ты что,  _пил?!_  — допытываюсь я, потирая глаза. 

      — Ага, — отвечает он, приближаясь, и я чувствую, как голосок окончательно слетает с катушек. Он переживает за Бена, но я — нет. — У меня узел иногда выскакивает, когда я напьюсь. Хочешь ещё разок глянуть? 

      — Нет. Ублюдок, ты просто невыносим. 

      Кто бы поверил, что несколько дней назад я была от него просто в ужасе. Я поднимаю взгляд и вижу, что он снова где-то посеял свою футболку. На нём лишь треники, натянутые чуть выше члена, которым он так гордится, а в руке — бутылка «Джека Дэниелса». Бен ухмыляется и отхлёбывает вискарь прямо из горла, а я тем временем, схватившись за голову, пытаюсь устоять на ногах. Я по-прежнему одета во вчерашнюю уличную одежду, вкупе с запачканной спермой блузкой. 

      Мои щёки краснеют, стоит мне вспомнить, как я слизывала с пальцев кончу Бена и почему-то ловила от этого кайф. Боже, какая гадость! Он глядит на меня лукаво — как будто знает, что я этим занималась. 

      Я протискиваюсь мимо него в спальню. Он присвистывает, поворачивается и идёт за мной по коридору до ванной, но я захлопываю дверь у него перед носом. Он приваливается к ней с той стороны.

      — Рей.

      — Что?

      — … Иди сюда.

      Я снимаю блузку и хватаю его позавчерашнюю рубашку, слыша, как он топчется за дверью. 

      — Зачем? — спрашиваю я и включаю душ. 

      Он хихикает, и меня это нервирует и забавляет одновременно. 

      — Хочу тебе кое-что показать. 

      — Свой хер?

      Бен ненадолго замолкает. Воспользовавшись туалетом и почистив зубы, я раздеваюсь и иду в душ. Я внутри, мои волосы постепенно намокают, и Альфа-самец, зевнув, оживляется и дёргает за дверную ручку.

      — Можем съездить в торговый центр. Я ведь должен тебе блузку, верно?

      — Не напоминай мне, — бормочу я.

      — Ай, малявка, вот давай без этого. — Пальцы Бена со скрипом скользят вниз, и он басит утробно: — Вчера в баре ты не жаловалась. 

      Я стискиваю зубы и молча домываюсь под душем. От случившегося никуда не деться. И трогать его член мне тоже понравилось, но Бену я не доставлю удовольствия об этом узнать. Я сушу волосы, выхожу из ванной в одной лишь его рубашке, которая доходит мне до колен, и протягиваю руку. 

      — Давай её сюда. — Я указываю на «Джека». 

      Бен делает ещё глоток и многозначительно пялится на мои ноги. 

      — Ты же не дала мне в первую течку.

      Я вырываю бутылку из его рук и иду на кухню, чтобы убрать её подальше. Бен идёт следом словно привязанный и пытается затащить меня к себе в объятия, когда я поворачиваюсь. С минуту мы боремся, пока он не роняет меня на подлокотник дивана и не делает неуклюжий рывок мне между ляжек. 

      Кряхтя, я отпихиваю его лицо обеими руками и пришпиливаю ступни к его бёдрам. 

      —  _Отвали!_  — шикаю я. 

      — Хочу тебя выебать, — говорит Бен заплетающимся языком. Он наваливается на меня, тряся головой в попытке скинуть мои руки со своего лица. — Лежи.

      — Лизать?!

      — Ложись… сука. — Он смеётся, валит меня за подлокотник, норовя пристроиться у меня между ног. — Юмористка хуева. 

      Я извиваюсь под ним, но это всё равно что со скалой бороться. Бен смеётся и зарывается лицом мне в шею, рыча и тыкаясь всё глубже, пока не достаёт до неё губами. Он целует меня — раз, другой, затем вздыхает и начинает перекатывать мою кожу, которую зажал в зубах. Под его весом дышать становится всё труднее, но в мозгу приятно гудит от ощущений. Я вяло отбрыкиваюсь, когда Бен устраивается у меня между ног и снова толкается бёдрами. Мы едва умещаемся на диване. 

      Задыхаясь, я пихаю его в рёбра и пытаюсь оттолкнуться ногами от дивана, меняя положение, но от него всё равно никуда не деться. Бен тяжеленный, и он просто повсюду. Он нежно посасывает мою шею, пока я продолжаю сопротивляться и задыхаться, стараясь игнорировать его вкус на языке. Его волосы пахнут просто  _умопомрачительно._  Мне хочется запустить в них пальцы и потеребить. Я… думаю, я хочу, чтобы так пахло в гнезде…

      Бен хватается за другой конец дивана и рывком протаскивает нас чуть выше, чтобы у него было больше пространства. Он продолжает нежно посасывать мою шею, вздыхать и втираться своими бёдрами в мои. Я с трудом сглатываю и зарываюсь лицом в его волосы, делая глубокий вдох. Боже, как же хорошо он пахнет: домом, безопасностью и покоем. Моё тело невольно расслабляется, и, когда он прижимаем меня к себе, я приникаю к его груди. Это так приятно, что перевешивает здравый смысл, и я хнычу, ёрзая бёдрами, чтобы получить больше удовольствия. Блять.  _Блять._  

      Он рычит и прикусывает мою челюсть. 

      — М-м. Моя умница. Тебе нравится? 

      Альфа Рей брезгливо фыркает, но у голоса совершенно иные на это взгляды. Он млеет, соглашается, он совершенно без ума от запаха Бена. Я киваю и вонзаю ногти в его бёдра, а он продолжает медленно толкаться, то и дело упираясь растущей эрекцией в тупик у меня между ляжками. Прошлой ночью ощущения были другими, но теперь всё так, как мне хочется, и… Блин, это охрененно!

      — Понравилось кататься у меня на коленях? — мурлычет Бен.

      — … Возможно. 

      — Я заценил ту знойную юбочку. Я чувствовал твою киску. — Он трётся джинсами о мои трусики и облизывает мне шею. — Хочешь, я нагну тебя в ней над столом и трахну?

      Я обхватываю коленями его бёдра и киваю. Бен раззадоривается и пыхтит мне в ухо, двигаясь быстрее, и у меня возникает странное желание позволить трахнуть себя здесь и сейчас. Мне так приятно! Каждый толчок попадает куда надо, согревая, вызывая напряжение, которое отключает от реальности. Я поскуливаю и прячу лицо в шею Бена, когда напряжение нарастает. 

      Он снова всасывается мне в шею. 

      — Хочешь почувствовать внутри себя узел? Каким он был у тебя в руке? 

      — Большим. — Я плохо соображаю, чтобы произнести что-либо ещё. 

      — Тебе понравилось? 

      — … Да, вроде бы. — Я пытаюсь притянуть его бёдра ближе, преследуя своё удовольствие. 

      Бен подстраивается, пыхтя над моим лбом, отчего диван начинает скрипеть. Я невольно охаю, вцепляясь ему в бёдра, и наблюдаю, как он выгибается между моими ляжками. Как же хорошо… и так правильно. Я вижу неясные очертания бёдер под спортивками и выпуклость члена, которым он об меня трётся. 

      Он целует меня в лоб. 

      — Умница. Хочешь для меня кончить?

      — Нет! — выпаливаю я, резко приходя в себя. Я впиваюсь ногтями в его бёдра и охаю, в очередной раз сражаясь с самой собой. — НЕТ!

      Из горла Бена вырывается необычное рычание, похожее на предупреждение, и у меня возникает ещё более необычная потребность зарычать на него в ответ. Он отстраняется, отводит мою руку от своей груди и пригвождает её у меня над головой, переплетая свои длинные пальцы с моими. Я начинаю шипеть как грёбаная кошка и лягаться, а Бен свободной рукой тащит меня за волосы, заставляя показать горло. Голос трепещет.

      С минуту он просто дышит на мою кожу, совстем близко к месту для метки. Я вздрагиваю, когда он проводит там языком, и вновь слабо его пинаю. 

      — Прекрати, — упрекает он спокойно, но твёрдо.

      Мой альфийский мозг твердит, что я не должна ему поддаваться. Мне хорошо,  _действительно_  хорошо, но ещё мне почему-то охота продолжать сопротивление. Это противоречит другому желанию — сдаться, позволить ему изнасиловать меня и укусить в шею. Бен что-то бормочет, пока я ёрзаю под ним и хнычу, усмирённая его приказом. Блять… Долбаный  _ублюдок!_  

      Удовольствие достигает своего апогея, и я хватаю ртом воздух, пока оно, такое тёплое, не похожее абсолютно ни на что другое, постепенно проходит через моё тело. Бен стонет, когда я напрягаю бёдра и медленно провожу ногтями по его бледной коже, упираясь пятками в его икры и поджимая пальцы на ногах. Я не особо люблю нарочитую театральность, но не могу удержаться от парочки стонов «о боже, о боже» и,  _возможно,_  страстного выдыхания его имени. Ощущение становятся почти совершенным, струясь вверх по моей шее и превращаясь в возбуждающий зуд. 

      Бен тут же улавливает это, словно почуяв, и проводит языком по коже. Не успев прийти в себя после оргазма, я снова почти так же отчаянно завожусь, как и пару минут назад. Зуд утихает, но голосок твердит:  _укуси укуси укуси…_

      Я сжимаю руку Бена, снова приближаясь к разрядке и чувствуя, как где-то глубоко внутри всё скручивается. Я словно больше не хозяйка собственному телу, но мне,  _кажется,_  это нравится. Мне просто хочется, чтобы он укусил меня прямо там, где всосался в шею, и я смущённо хнычу, давая ему об этом знать. 

      Из груди Бена вырывается урчание, от которого меня обычно бросает в дрожь, но которое сейчас заставляет успокоиться. Мои напряжённые мышцы расслабляются, и я обхватываю лодыжками его ляжки, пока он продолжает двигать бёдрами и перекатывать между зубами мою кожу. Это приятно. Я просто могу лежать здесь вот так… Бен знает, что делать.

       _щенки,_  вздыхает голос.

      Я, как правило, не соглашаюсь с этой тупой сучкой, но мысль о беременности заставляет меня трепетать от странного удовольствия. Я думаю, что это было бы здорово. Я лениво улыбаюсь и размыкаю губы, чтобы ощутить вкус своего Фамильяра. Может быть, я… 

      — Рей, хочешь я тебя повяжу? — шёпотом спрашивает Бен.

      Альфа Рей моментально распаляется с яростным рыком, словно оживляясь при одном только упоминании о вязке. Я резко перекатываясь вправо, сваливаюсь вместе с Беном на пол, и с минуту мы боремся, пока я не оказываюсь на нём верхом. 

      Тяжело дыша, я выпрямляюсь и убираю волосы с лица. Бен пристально смотрит на меня и дёргает за перед рубашки, чтобы поцеловать, охая и смеясь, когда получает пощёчину. Он обхватывает мои бёдра огромным ручищами и начинает тереть о себя. 

      — Я знаю, ты хочешь кончить ещё раз, — смеётся он. 

      Я вцепляюсь ему в глотку, а Бен продолжает ухмыляться, когда я, стиснув зубы, сжимаю пальцы на его шее, стремясь сделать больно. Под пальцами перекатывается кадык, и Бен шумно вздыхает, закатывая глаза.

      — Сильнее… папочка… — хрипит он. 

      — Да пошёл ты!

      Я унижена тем, что только что произошло, и хочу убраться от него подальше. Бен хватает меня за талию, и ему было удаётся уложить меня на спину, но я резко кусаю его за плечо, и на секунду он меня отпускает. Перевернувшись на живот, я ползу по ковру, пока Бен снова не прижимает меня к полу; на этот раз он удерживает меня, перехватив плечи и сдавив горло. Я шиплю и царапаюсь, пока он целует меня вдоль челюсти, одним движением тела подавляя мои жалкие попытки сопротивляться. 

      Бен становится на колени между моими ляжками, своим весом удерживая меня под собой на полу. Я лягаю его в пах, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться, но он мешает мне это сделать, схватив за бедро, и начинает скользить рукой у меня под коленями и между ног. 

      Из меня вырывается странный писк от ощущения его кончиков пальцев, ласкающих меня вдоль трусиков, и я умолкаю. Я брыкаюсь, отчего Бен рычит, как тогда, и нежно покусывает ещё влажное местечко на моей шее. У меня кружится голова, а тело расслабляется, словно из него высосали все кости. Я цепляюсь за его руку, когда он скользит средним и безымянным пальцами под краешек трусиков. 

      Меня накрывает сильнейшим экстазом от эйфории, а голосок внутри нарастает, вздыхая. Бен лениво посасывает шею, что-то мурлыча себе под нос, и скользит кончиками пальцев по моим изгибам, словно изучая меня, а потом медленно возвращается, чтобы покружить вокруг клитора. Мои веки подрагивают, и я часто и тяжело дышу оттого, что вытворяет его рука, подмахивая бёдрами навстречу его прикосновениям. Моё раздражение угасает. Приятно… как же это приятно! 

      — Я о тебе как следует позабочусь, — бормочет Бен мне в шею. 

      Во мне снова разгорается гнев. 

      — Блять, да мне не нужно, чтобы ты…

      На этот раз Бен уже кусает то местечко, отчего оно начинает пульсировать и болеть. Я тяжело дышу, пытаясь бороться, но разум снова растекается смолой по дереву, и я наконец отпускаю его руку. Он придвигает свои бёдра ближе, по-прежнему впиваясь зубами мне в горло, и рычит, пока я под ним выгибаюсь. Я ёжусь от его рыка и хнычу, словно извиняясь, а Бен всё толкается в меня бёдрами, каждый раз потирая членом мой зад. Я хочу выцарапать ему глаза, но ещё больше — чтобы он отымел меня. Я, как бы, немного в раздрае. 

      Мы молчим, потому что Бен всё так же зажимает мою кожу зубами. Я впиваюсь ногтями в ковёр, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы ближе придвинуться ко мне пахом, совершая короткие, быстрые толчки. Меня слегка волнует, не стянет ли он с меня трусики, но он продолжает делать то, что делает, пока я виляю бёдрами. Мне это не противно, и не то чтобы я этого не хочу, но что-то внутри меня не может смириться с мыслью, что Бен навалится сверху и просто об меня подрочит.

       _какая славная пара,_  щебечет голос.  _какая заботливая пара… нужно плодить щенков… это обязанность… это привилегия._  

      Я откидываюсь назад, прикрыв глаза, и лениво стягиваю трусики, чтобы не мешались. Бен наконец-то оставляет в покое мою шею и начинает спускать треники, но затем вдруг останавливается и качает головой, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Он возвращает мои стринги на место, даже несмотря на то, что я поскуливаю в знак протеста и вновь пытаюсь их стянуть. 

      — Нет, — говорит Бен голосом Альфы. — Ты не в себе. 

      Тем не менее я продолжаю втираться бёдрами в его пах, чтобы он передумал. Бен стонет, выгибается, вдалбливается в меня, крепко схватив меня за ляжку одной рукой и потирая клитор другой. Я уже слишком близко, чтобы отступать, поэтому через минуту с пронзительным воплем — как будто мне больно — достигаю оргазма, прижавшись бёдрами к таким большим пальцам Бена. Он скользит ко входу и окунает подушечки пальцев в густую жидкость, которая вытекает из меня как вода. Никогда я не испытывала подобного. 

      Бен собирает немного жидкости пальцами, и я слышу, как он их обсасывает. Он впивается ногтями мне в бок, вжимаясь большим пальцем в поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, и снова засовывает пальцы мне в пизду, чтобы собрать ещё слизи. Он подаётся назад, и я слышу звуки скольжения. Бен тяжело дышит, и я понимаю, что он дрочит. 

      — Умница, — воркует он, — такая хорошая девочка. Такая охуенно мокрая для меня. Сейчас кончу тебе на спину.

      — М-м… — мычу я, всё ещё приходя в себя от оргазма. 

      Бен задирает мне рубашку, и через пару секунд я слышу, как он кряхтит и стонет. Влага брызжет мне куда-то в середину спины, и я чувствую, как он выжимает на кожу последние капли. Секунду Бен пытается отдышаться, а потом подносит руку к моему рту. 

      Другой рукой он проходится по моим волосам. 

      — Хочешь попробовать?

      Послушная, всё ещё как в тумане, я облизываю его ладонь до кончика указательного пальца, ощущая то же удивительное довольство — как тогда, ночью. Рука скользит по моей спине, пока я жадно глотаю собранную с его пальцев кончу, пока обсасываю их и трусь языком о кожу, вылизывая всё дочиста, вцепившись в его запястье, чтобы было удобнее. 

      Он целует меня в макушку.

      — Молодчинка. Я позабочусь о тебе, Рей.


	10. Supersedeas (Замена)

      Минут десять мы с Беном лежим, вырубившись прямо на полу в гостиной, когда вдруг в дверь стучат.

      Он приходит в себя первым и растерянно мычит, по-прежнему в жопу пьяный, пока я с трудом пытаюсь подняться. Во рту ощущается привкус спермы, и я до сих пор офигеваю от того, чем мы только что занимались. Бен старается устоять на ногах и трёт лицо, а я тем временем, морщась, смотрю на свои мокрые трусики. Что за хрень? Я теперь что, дикое животное?

      — Надеюсь, это что-то важное! — рявкает он и тяжело бредёт к двери.

      В кои-то веки я с ним согласна. Со стонами я перекатываюсь на живот и хватаю одеяло, чтобы прикрыться, прежде чем наш гость зайдёт в квартиру. Кто, чёрт побери, это может быть? Неужели кто-то из моих друзей наконец-то соизволил объявиться?

      Бен, весь такой разъярённый Альфа-самец, высоченный и широченный, распахивает дверь, и я вижу на пороге молодую парочку. Они при параде: парень одет в рубашку пастельного оттенка, а девушка — в платье с цветочным принтом. Оба такие правильные — вот какой я хотела бы быть. К тому же они ещё и Беты, о чём можно судить по отсутствию характерного запаха.

      Парень нервно отступает назад.

      — Мы… Мы ваши соседи, Кайдел и Генри, и… Ну, нам сообщили, что в этом здании живёт Альфа-пара, которая связана узами. — Он поднимает неоново-розовый флаер, как будто сможет защититься им от Бена. — И если вы что-нибудь сделаете, мы с моей девушкой…

      Бен выхватывает флаер и машет им мне.

      — Это ещё что за хуйня?

      Фыркнув, я поднимаюсь вместе с одеялом, обмотанном вокруг бёдер. Кайдел вытаращивается на меня, когда я подхожу, беру флаер и пробегаюсь по нему быстрым взглядом. Написано там ровным счётом следующее: в здании живёт безымянная Альфа-пара. На сто процентов законное смехотворное собачье дерьмо. Мы официально зарегистрированы, и нас может найти кто угодно.

      — Ты думаешь, зачем я собираюсь стать адвокатом? — спрашиваю я, улыбнувшись и хлестнув Бена бумажкой по его широкой груди. Я указываю на Генри, но не смотрю на него. — Чтобы вот такие придурки нас не доёбывали.

      — Прошу прощения! — взвизгивает Генри.

      Девушка продолжает пялиться, что приводит меня в странное смятение. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на том, как ворчит Бен, который полностью игнорит нервно переминающегося с ноги на ногу Генри, но что-то не даёт мне покоя. Кайдел заламывает руки и потирает шею, и я наконец понимаю, в чём дело. Ого! Да она же Омега на супрессантах. Причём тяжёлых супрессантах. И ей, по ходу, хреново.

      Забив на Бена, я поворачиваюсь к её парню.

      — Какого твоя девушка так сильно накачана?

      Тон моего голоса заставляет его среагировать так же, как Беты реагируют на Бена. Генри переступает с ноги на ногу, и Бен, не колеблясь, наклоняется, чтобы понюхать Кайдел. Моргнув, он отстраняется, ощутив её запах, а Кайдел шарахается под взглядом его тёмных глаз. Понимаю тебя, девочка, как никто.

      — Доктор… — лопочет он.

      — Нет, — перебиваю я, глядя ему прямо в глаза, — ни один доктор этого не допустил бы. — Внезапно разозлившись, я пихаю его. — Ты спятил, что ли?!

      В глазах темнеет от гнева. Я злюсь, что этот Бета-самец пользуется Омегой и пичкает её супрессантами. От осознания в моём мозгу что-то пробуждается, и я почти не могу это контролировать.

      Кайдел послушно склоняет голову, позволяя Бену вдохнуть аромат её шеи. Она лишь слегка его заинтересовывает, но я чувствую, что её гормоны взбудоражены нашей близостью. Я снова толкаю Генри и сжимаю руки в кулаки; гнев кипит у меня в груди. Я хочу его поколотить.

      — Э-э… Ребята, что здесь происходит?

      Меня отвлекает голос Джессики. Рядом с ней — По, который тут же ощутимо напрягается в присутствии двух других Альф. Тёмный коридор наполняется людьми.

      — Этот чувак ведёт себя как гондон, — бесцеремонно говорит Бен, указывая на Генри. — Дэмерон, понюхай эту сучку.

      По, как будто делая одолжение, подходит, чтобы понюхать Кайдел, которая выглядит так, будто вот-вот хлопнется в обморок. Я бросаю разборку с Генри и переключаю внимание на столпившихся вокруг Омеги Альф. Джесс, маяча в стороне, наблюдает за происходящим с растерянным выражением на лице.

      Я проскальзываю мимо Бена и По и, шипя на них, закрываю Кайдел собой. Та вцепляется в мою рубашку, когда эти двое начинают рычать на меня в ответ. В нас играют животные инстинкты — странное сопоставление с Бетами, которые сбиты с толку и обеспокоены всем этим. Сколько бы мы ни развивались и ни эволюционировали, в душе мы всё равно звери.

      — Прекратите! — рявкаю я.

      — Ты не сможешь защитить её от него! — парирует По, приближаясь.

      Мы рычим и огрызаемся друг на друга, а Кайдел визжит от страха, обнимая меня своими тонкими ручками за талию. Теперь, когда я в курсе, кто она, я чую тот же омежий запах, какой был у Роуз, и от этого у меня начинает кружиться голова. Я хочу разодрать зубами глотку По, не говоря уже о Бене, который рычит, глядя, как я касаюсь руки Кайдел у себя на животе.

      — Перестань её трогать! — требует Бен. — Ты _моя_ пара!

      Это злит меня ещё больше — я что, его собственность?! — но я чувствую, как Кайдел трясётся, и ощущаю во рту вкус её страха. Увести её от этих двоих мне гораздо важнее, поэтому, скалясь, я тащу её за собой в квартиру. Джесс отталкивает Генри, когда тот пытается пойти за ней.

      Она берёт По за руку, когда мы заходим внутрь, и пытается его успокоить. Бен сердито ходит из угла в угол, пока я помогаю Кайдел сесть на диван. Она буквально прилипает ко мне, и я не могу встать, чтобы вызвать копов. Она примерно моего возраста, и у неё карие глаза, а на макушке две гульки. И я не знаю, кто она такая.

      Бен раздражённо почёсывает подбородок.

      — Можно эта Омега уже уберётся отсюда?

      — Рей, я звоню в полицию, — выкрикивает Джесс.

      — Заткнись, Бен! — рявкаю я. — Джесс, скажи им, чтобы прислали скорую. Ей нужно в больницу.

      Теперь, когда Генри ушёл и никто не пытается забрать у меня Кайдел, я немного успокоилась. Она молчит, а я, защищая, обнимаю её за плечи, как всегда делала с Роуз. Думаю, Альфа во мне проявилась раньше, чем я готова была признать.

      Бен расхаживает перед нами взад-вперёд, скрестив на груди руки.

      — Блять, пусть уже перестанет тебя трогать.

      — Достал уже. — Я притягиваю её к себе ближе и свирепо на него смотрю. — Что, разве нет бара, где можно напиться?

      Он стискивает зубы.

      — Прекрасно. ПРЕКРАСНО!

      На этом он вылетает из квартиры, не говоря больше ни слова.

      Меня охватывает чувство вины и тоски, но я слишком зла, чтобы придавать этому большое значение. Он ведёт себя как мудак. Эта Омега нуждается в моей помощи, и я не могу просто… игнорировать её. Я должна ей помочь.

      Голосок хранит молчание, подавленный чем-то более глубоким и сильным, и я не представляю, чем именно. Это всё импульсы, которые эхом отдаются в моей голове. Я обязана защитить эту затравленную Омегу. Мне необходимо это сделать.

      После к нам приходят представители соответствующих органов власти, чтобы оценить состояние Кайдел и арестовать её парня. Такое развитие событий меня вполне устраивает. Я сижу рядом, пока её осматривают, а когда решают отправить её в больницу, я увязываюсь с ней, понятное дело, переодевшись в джинсы и чистую футболку. По вместе с Джесс хмуро наблюдают на расстоянии.

      До больницы рукой подать. Всю дорогу Кайдел молчит. Её помещают в палату и ставят капельницу, чтобы вывести из организма супрессанты. Передозировка может привести к бесплодию и глобальному психическому расстройству. Несмотря на то, что течка — период неприятный и хлопотный, она всё равно необходима, а чересчур активное её подавление в конце концов приводит к необратимым последствиям.

      Розовые стены палаты увешаны плакатами с информацией о течке. Я сижу рядом с Кайдел Конникс, девушкой, которую едва знаю, и держу её за руку, отчего она заливается румянцем. Процедура занимает час или два. Ей понадобится несколько недель, чтобы восстановиться и вернуться к нормальной жизни, прежде чем она снова начнёт принимать препараты. Я читаю плакаты, гладя большим пальцем тыльную сторону её руки.

      — … Рей?

      Моргнув, я смотрю в её сонные глаза.

      — Что такое?

      — … Спасибо. — Она вздыхает и закрывает глаза. — Это лучший день в моей жизни.

      В груди всё сжимается от грусти. Лучший день в её жизни? Господи Иисусе. Хреново.

      Когда процедура заканчивается, медсестра даёт мне рекомендации. Через пару дней наступит восстановленная течка, поэтому, очевидно, Кайдел потребуется защита, но после она вновь сможет принимать препараты. Ей всего семнадцать, и у неё нет ни родителей, ни семьи, которые могли бы забрать её к себе. Я тяжело вздыхаю. Чёрт возьми. По крайней мере, мудака Генри упекут за решётку.

      После полудня я выхожу из больницы со своей новой подопечной Омегой, заламывающей возле меня руки. Её запах становится ещё более крышесносным оттого, что лекарства полностью выведены из её организма, и я начинаю понимать, почему Альфы становятся от Омег такими психованными. Почёсывая шею, я нажимаю на приложение Uber.

      — Ты не можешь жить с нами, — говорю я ей прямо. — Мы с Беном Альфы, так что это небезопасно. Но моя подруга Пейдж — Омега. Она тебя выручит.

      — Спасибо тебе, спасибо.

      Мы едем домой, так как я должна убедиться, что насчёт Пейдж всё будет в порядке. Поднимаясь с Кайдел на второй этаж, я чувствую странные импульсы у себя в голове, похожие на тревогу и ревность. Мы лишь немного поболтаем, я не собираюсь её насиловать. У меня и в мыслях такого нет.

      Бена всё ещё нет. Бросив ключи на стойку, я думаю, не позвонить ли ему, и вдруг тонкие руки Кайдел вновь обвивают мою талию. Я удивлённо моргаю, чувствуя, как она трётся щекой у меня между лопаток, и ощущаю во рту её вкус. Он сильно отличается от вкуса Бена и других Альф. Она ужасно аппетитная и сладкая, словно конфетка, которую хочется пососать. Это моя слабость, не иначе.

      — Я чувствую, что в голове прояснилось, — бормочет Кайдел. — Спасибо.

      — Э-э… не за что. — Я отрываю от себя её руки и поворачиваюсь к ней лицом. — Пейдж скоро мне ответит. Тебе безопаснее жить с ней.

      Кайдел кивает, но в глазах застывают слёзы.

      — Прости. Я так ошарашена. Слишком долго не была рядом с Альфой. Мне просто хочется касаться тебя. Прости.

      — Всё в порядке, — смущённо смеюсь я. — Ты долгое время гасила в себе это, верно?

      Она начинает рыдать и обнимает меня, отчего я впадаю в ступор. Мозг рвёт от эмоций, столь непохожих на те, что я испытываю с Беном. Я хочу утешить её, чтобы ей стало лучше, и, возможно, немного полизать её шею…

      — Мама закармливала меня таблетками ещё с тех пор, как я была малышкой! — всхлипывает Кайдел. — Со мной всё так плохо! У меня никогда не было течки, потому что она говорила, что это отвратительно, и Генри выкупил меня у неё и… и…

      О Господи. Я не сильна в этом. Я пытаюсь высвободиться из объятий Кайдел, но её руки словно чёртовы тиски. Чем больше она расстраивается, чем больше изливает мне душу, тем отчётливей я понимаю, что должна быть рядом. Я помогаю ей добраться до дивана, и она заползает мне между ног и ложится на грудь. Сердце колотится, а мысли путаются. У меня всё под контролем. Всё под контролем. Я не буду…

      Она утыкается носом мне в подбородок. Я знаю, что она не пытается мной манипулировать — она растеряна, плюс она ещё и ебанутая, как и все мы здесь,  — но похоже, она знает, чего я хочу. Она придвигается ближе и как-то странно трётся между моих ляжек. Неосознанно схватив её за бёдра, я зарываюсь носом ей в шею и вдыхаю её аромат. Он приятный. Она пахнет так, как надо. Это именно тот запах, под который я должна трахаться на диване. Омежий запах.

       Я упираюсь пятками в диванные подушки и, видимо, трусь о её бёдра. Она стонет и поворачивает голову, чтобы приблизить меня к своему горлу, и я ощущаю её вкус — вкус сладкого греха — именно то, что мне нужно за все мои страдания. Меня переполняют чувства, и я меняю позу, чтобы лечь на неё сверху. Я нужна ей. Я нужна ей. _Я нужна ей._

       Кайдел начинает извиваться.

       — Я доверяю тебе. Я знаю, что могу тебе доверять. — Её длинные ноги обхватывают мои бёдра. — Я хочу жить здесь, с тобой, пожалуйста.

       — Хорошо, — бормочу я, по-прежнему нюхая её шею. Я начинаю посасывать её кожу прежде, чем осознаю, что делаю. На вкус просто потрясающе — как соль и сахар.

       Я теряю контроль, она теряет контроль, и вот я наконец понимаю, почему гон и течка часто заканчиваются плачевно. В мозг незаметно прокрадывается и внедряется более сильный инстинкт, и я целую Кайдел вдоль шеи, пока она расстёгивает мои джинсы. Она стаскивает их вниз, и я не чувствую твёрдой выпуклости члена, как это обычно бывает с Беном, — лишь влажную ткань и мягкие волоски.

       Дальше мы не заходим. Словно опьянев, я посасываю её шею, и мы страстно трёмся друг о друга. Диван скрипит, и мы продолжаем это делать, пока обе не начинаем задыхаться и стонать от оргазма, и даже после него. Не измена ли это? Но мы с Беном даже не встречаемся. И он — чёртов ублюдок.

       Это неважно. Со мной Омега, которая меня хочет, и я продолжаю нежно целовать её шею и поддаваться инстинкту. Это похоже на течку, только гораздо хуже. Я так стремлюсь дать ей то, что она хочет, что…

       Входная дверь с шумом распахивается, притягивая к себе наши взгляды.

       Пошатываясь, Бен заходит в квартиру; его усталые глаза полузакрыты. Он пристально смотрит на нас с Кайдел, лежащих на диване, и я уже жду какого-нибудь грубого комментария о том, как это горячо. Но он захлопывает дверь, закрывается на замок и просто начинает орать. Я интуитивно загораживаю Кайдел.

        — Ты МОЯ! — кричит он. — Ты МОЯ, РЕЙ!

       Он приближается, явно не соображая, что творит. В голове проясняется, и я встаю, глядя ему в глаза.

       — Да пошёл ты! — кричу я в ответ. — Шляешься где-то не пойми с кем!

       Кайдел вся съёживается от того, что мы с Беном стоим посреди комнаты, толкаемся и орём друг на друга. Обстановка для неё ужасающая. Он отшвыривает меня в сторону и стаскивает её с дивана за тощую руку.

       — Держись подальше от моей грёбаной пары, ты, шлюха ебучая! — произносит он, приблизив её к своему лицу.

       — Простите! — визжит она. — Простите меня!

       Я запрыгиваю Бену на спину, и мы вваливаемся в столовую. Он падает, потому что в стельку пьян, и мы начинаем бороться — в плохом смысле этого слова. Слишком сильно вцепившись друг в друга, мы кусаемся и дерёмся как разъярённые звери. Я уступаю своему подсознанию.

       Всё заканчивается тем, что я наваливаюсь на Бена и душу его обеими руками. Минуту он пристально смотрит на меня, а потом его глаза начинают слезиться. Он кашляет, и я его отпускаю. Мы тяжело дышим и смотрим друг на друга.

       В его горле перекатывается кадык.

       — Ни с кем я, блять, не шлялся. — Он отшвыривает меня и начинает рыдать. — Пошла ты, Рей! _Пошла ты!_

       Он уносится в спальню, а я сижу в полнейшем шоке и смотрю ему вслед. Ладно… Может, Бен не такой уж и мудак, как я думала.


	11. De Novo (Заново)

      Через пятнадцать минут Пейдж заходит за Кайдел. Та рассыпается в извинениях, но я лишь неловко от неё отмахиваюсь. Как только она уходит, я чувствую, что вновь могу вздохнуть свободно, и при мысли о том, чем я только что занималась, меня начинает подташнивать. Голосок потихоньку возвращается ко мне, вытесняя то, что овладело мной раньше, в его логово. Фу-у-у! Какого чёрта со мной происходит?

      Я заглядываю в комнату Бена и вижу, что он лежит на кровати под новым синим одеялом. Он оглядывается на меня и укрывается с головой, как капризный ребёнок. Закатив глаза, я неторопливо подхожу к кровати, всё ещё чувствуя вину, хоть и не должна. Мы ведь даже не встречаемся.

      Я сажусь у него в ногах.

      — Прости, что задала тебе жару, — произношу я, на что он лишь хмыкает в ответ.

      Поведение Бена начинает действовать мне на нервы, поэтому, забравшись на кровать и устроившись у стенки, я пытаюсь стянуть с него плед. Вцепившись в него, Бен рычит, и я отвечаю тем же, продолжая его стаскивать. Всё это — долбаный бред. Но я всё равно продолжаю, просто чтобы его позлить. Это ж моё любимейшее занятие.

      Бен резко садится на кровати и хватает меня своими ручищами за плечи. Он опять с голым торсом, и моя уверенность вновь начинает хромать на обе ноги. Я, как обычно, вся съёживаюсь под взглядом его злющих тёмных глаз. Видимо, если поблизости ошивается недоступная Омега, я превращаюсь в полную идиотку. Зато сейчас я с Беном, как он того и хотел.

      Он стискивает зубы.

      — Ты вся ею провоняла. — Его хватка усиливается, и я морщусь от боли. — Прими душ и возвращайся.

      Меня так и подмывает сказать ему, чтобы засунул своё мнение себе в задницу, но я слезаю с кровати и делаю то, что он сказал. Благоухая чистотой и свежестью, я заглядываю к нему в спальню, опасаясь, что он смотрит порнуху или ещё что-нибудь, но нахожу его всё в том же положении. Похоже, он спит.

      Когда я забираюсь к нему в постель, Бен разлепляет глаза. Он не улыбается, но приподнимает одеяло, чтобы впустить меня в свой тёмный и тёплый мирок. Я делаю вид, что мне противно, когда он прижимает меня к груди и кладёт подбородок мне на макушку. От него разит виски.

      — Я всё ещё в хлам, — говорит он после паузы, — но… э-э… извини, что сорвался.

      — Да всё нормально.

      Мы ненадолго замолкаем. В квартире на удивление тихо, и я рада, что стены здесь не слишком тонкие. Какой богатый на события…

      — Перед ними довольно трудно устоять, верно?

      Я поднимаю на Бена взгляд.

      — Перед Омегами?

      Он кивает.

      — Ну да. — Перевернувшись, он ложится так, что мы оказываемся лицом к лицу; на его губах играет самодовольная улыбка. — Добро пожаловать в мир Альф, малявка. Вот подожди, встретишь течную — мне тебя оттаскивать придётся.

      — Говнюк! — шиплю я, ведь лучшая защита — это нападение.

      — Я к тому, что это было горячо, — продолжает Бен, — но ты не можешь трахать кого ни попадя. Так, Рей, и венеряк подцепить недолго. — Он хлопает глазами и смеётся. — Ты когда-нибудь гуглила «синюю вафлю»? Дай-ка телефон, я покажу тебе…

      Он хватает меня, и я начинаю кричать — видела я эту «синюю вафлю» — и пинаться, чтобы сбежать от него. Бен кидает меня на живот, встаёт коленями между моих ляжек и непотребно лапает меня своей огромной рукой, удерживая на месте, как тогда, в гостиной. Я рычу и визжу, пока он показывает мне фотки, которые находит очень забавными. Он смеётся, уткнувшись в мои волосы, я тяпаю его за руку, и всё у нас хорошо.

      Так мы умудряемся прожить вместе неделю. Обычно Бена никогда не бывает дома, и я решаю пригласить в гости Роуз и Финна, чтобы узнать его получше. Парень он неплохой, даже несмотря на то, что отобрал у меня лучшую подругу. И Роуз с ним счастлива. В конце концов, только это и имеет значение.

      Пейдж заботится о Кайдел, держа её подальше от нас с Беном. А однажды я прихожу домой и вижу, что он выкинул тот проклятый диван, потому что чувствовал её запах.

      — Ты чёртова ищейка, что ли? — рявкаю я, тут же позабыв о приятном времяпрепровождении с Роуз и Финном. С ними расслабляешься и как будто чувствуешь себя в своей тарелке, чувствуешь, что тебя понимают… Даже не знаю, как объяснить.

      Бен хмыкает, положив огромные руки на спущенный край спортивок. Он любит ходить без футболки, на случай если я забуду, что у него пресс накачанный.

      — Не хочу, чтобы о ней хоть что-то напоминало, — лаконично отвечает он. — Купим другой. Тебе ведь нужны шмотки и прочая хрень, верно?

      — Обойдусь без твоей благотворительности.

      Он лениво подходит ко мне с ехидной ухмылкой, и я уже _знаю,_ что он собирается сказать какую-нибудь отвратную херню, чтобы меня завести. Да, я глотала его сперму, но это не значит, что мы вдруг стали лучшими друзьями.

      Тёмные глаза Бена смотрят оценивающе.

      — Поддерживать свою _собственность_ в хорошем состоянии — не благотворительность.

      — Вот оно что! Твоя собственность? — Я приподнимаюсь на цыпочки, чтобы испепелить его взглядом. — Думаю, федеральные органы власти с тобой не согласятся.

      — Мы во многом расходимся во мнениях. Такое случалось каждый раз, когда меня отправляли за решётку. — Он тычет мне в лоб средним пальцем, отчего я теряю равновесие. — Тату я получил как раз из-за этих расхождений. Ну, малявка, поехали. Может, ты наконец перестанешь одеваться, как маленькая проститутка.

      — _Маленькая прос…_ — От злости перехватывает дыхание. — Я нормально одеваюсь! Я ношу красивые юбки и чистые джинсы…

      — Твои сиськи вечно на виду. — Бен тянет за блузку, демонстрируя свою правоту, и довольно хмыкает, когда видит вышеупомянутые сиськи. — Хотя смотрятся они неплохо.

      Я шлёпаю его по руке, а он обхватывает меня за талию. Рыча, я кусаю его и ладонью защищаю железу от его блуждающего рта. Бен фыркает и пытается убрать мою руку, игнорируя зубы, сомкнутые на его плече, а я при этом пошатываюсь на цыпочках. С нами явно что-то не так.

      Он просовывает руку под юбку, которую, очевидно, ненавидит, и щиплет меня за задницу. Я взвизгиваю и обеими руками отталкиваю его лицо, а Бен с минуту стоит молча. Он вздыхает, и я ощущаю на ладони его язык. Вскрикнув, я начинаю трясти влажной рукой, и он, воспользовавшись удобным случаем, прижимается губами к моей железе под челюстью.

      На секунду я обмякаю, и ему приходится подхватить меня на руки. Бен оступается, и во мне закипает гнев, как только его губы отрываются от шеи. Это будто выключатель, и это чертовски раздражает.

      — Просто пытаюсь выключить твоё нытьё, — смеётся он, когда я прикрываю горло ладонями.

      Я касаюсь спиной острова и выгибаюсь, когда Бен склоняется надо мной, целуя нарочито звучно. Он покусывает мои пальцы, защищающие железы, и неспешно толкается пахом мне между ног. Дыша мне в волосы, он снова тянется к юбке, как собака к кости, и я пытаюсь сомкнуть бёдра, чтобы его остановить. Но мои ляжки разведены, и я не могу ничего поделать с нижней частью тела, не обнажив при этом горло.

      Бен грубо разворачивает меня, и мне приходится ухватиться обеими руками за остров, чтобы не слететь с него. Прекратив меня дразнить, он лезет руками под юбку, к трусикам. Тяжело дыша, мы устраиваемся поудобнее, и я толкаю задницу к паху Бена, заставляя его сдавленно застонать. Он изо всех сил старается не потерять надо мной контроль, и я самодовольно наслаждаюсь вкусом победы. Отлично.

      Затем его пальцы находят клитор, и моё самодовольство с жалким всхлипом улетучивается. Он наваливается на меня, рыча, когда мне удаётся отпрянуть от его губ. Я скольжу босыми пальцами по полу, а Бен тем временем находит то местечко на шее, прикладывается к нему ртом и нежно посасывает, поглаживая меня между ног. Всхлипнув, я поворачиваю голову так, чтобы дать ему лучший доступ к горлу. Он придвигается ближе и убирает мои волосы в сторону, перекатывая кожу между зубами, а я извиваюсь от его прикосновений.

      — Нам, наверное, стоит заняться сексом перед вязкой, — шепчет Бен, прижимаясь членом к моему копчику. — По ощущениям вязка гораздо сильнее.

      — Как бескорыстно с твоей стороны предложить мне это, — бормочу я в ответ.

      Он накрывает ладонью моё влагалище и осторожно вводит средний палец.

      — Удивительно, но я стараюсь быть милым. Тебе _правда_ не надо, чтобы твой первый раз был с Альфой в гоне. — Он издаёт болезненный стон. — Ты охеренно тугая.

      Прижавшись щекой к прохладной столешнице, я начинаю покачиваться на носочках, кусая нижнюю губу, когда Бен толкается пальцем глубже. Я настолько мокрая, что почти не чувствую трения, и охаю, когда он медленно добавляет второй палец. Этого всё равно недостаточно. С каждым толчком голосок в моей голове причитает и вопит непристойную чушь, которую я сдерживаю, прикусив губу до крови. Я не лишусь девственности, прижатая к кухонному острову. Это должно быть по-особенному.

      Бен проводит кончиком языка по дремлющей железе. Нас разделяют только его спортивки и мои стринги, при этом и те и другие, я знаю, пропитаны моими выделениями. Он за пару секунд может полностью в меня погрузиться. От этой мысли я издаю стон, и, услышав его, Бен мурлычет — будто хвалит меня.

     — Хочешь лечь? — хрипло спрашивает он.

      Я киваю. Бен вытаскивает пальцы и обсасывает их, пока ведёт меня за руку в свою спальню. Сердце колотится, а коридор как будто ходуном ходит. Я хочу этим заняться, но не знаю, сколько в этом желании _меня,_ меня настоящей.

      Бен притягивает меня к груди и целует, и я приподнимаюсь на цыпочках, целуя его в ответ. Он пытается расстегнуть первые несколько пуговиц на блузке, затем, проворчав что-то, просто срывает её одним махом. На заплетающихся ногах мы подходим к кровати и, целуясь, отчаянно стаскиваем друг с друга оставшуюся одежду. Я стягиваю с него спортивки, обхватываю член, и Бен, замерев на миг, стонет мне в губы. Он обхватывает мой затылок и целует меня, спускаясь до железы, в которую всасывается ещё сильнее, чем раньше. В ушах звенит, а во рту ощущается пряный привкус.

      Слава богу, на члене пока нет узла; вздрогнув от воспоминаний о нём, я размазываю по головке бусину предэякулята. Хотя бы раз мы должны сделать это на трезвую голову.

      Альфа-мозг начинает активизироваться, когда с меня слетают юбка и трусики. И, кажется, он врубается в то, что происходит, гораздо позже меня; я напрягаюсь, стоит Бену усадить меня на край матраса. Он крепко обнимает меня за талию, проводит пальцами по волосам на затылке, чтобы я не трепыхалась, и кладёт на кровать. Я хочу этого, правда хочу, но мой Альфа-мозг — та ещё гордая сучка.

      Бен становится на колени между моими бёдрами и, накрыв нас одеялом, кусает железу сильнее. На минуту волна удовольствия умиротворяет, и я с облегчением вздыхаю. Располагая нас поудобнее, он меня не отпускает — и это правильно, ведь если он это сделает, я ему глаза выцарапаю. Я улыбаюсь про себя, опьянённая гормонами, феромонами или что там пульсирует у меня в железе.

      Мы не в состоянии долго разговаривать. Бен на секунду отпускает меня, чтобы спросить: «Ты уверена?», на что я шиплю и брызжу слюной, словно разъярённая кошка, впиваясь ногтями ему в спину. Он рычит от боли и прихватывает железу жёстче, почти до крови, на что я расслабляюсь и виновато всхлипываю. Ну, мне, по крайней мере, удаётся кивнуть.

      Он придвигается ближе, притягивая моё колено к своему бедру, и я чувствую, как в меня утыкается головка члена. Задыхаясь, я приподнимаю бёдра и впиваюсь ногтями в его лопатки, хныкая с каждым дразнящим толчком. Бен блаженно выдыхает и просовывает руку под подушку у меня за головой, медленно продвигаясь глубже, давая мне то, что я хочу. Презерватив был бы сейчас к месту… да-да.

      Поначалу это необычно — как будто моя плоть слиплась, а он её раскрывает, но по ощущениям это просто охуенно. Альфа-мозг отключается, и я всё громче и отчётливее слышу голос, бормочущий о щенках.

      _то, что надо, заливается он трелью, ах… как хорошо он растягивает… пара_

      Бен отпускает железу и вылизывает нежную кожу, мягко двигая бёдрами, чтобы глубже в меня войти. Вцепившись в его спину, я только и могу, что охать и ахать, ёрзая пятками по матрасу вне себя от кайфа. Каждый раз, когда он лижет железу, я намокаю всё сильнее, чувствуя давление и наполненность Беном. Я слышу, как он тяжело дышит мне в шею.

      — М-м… охуеть! — вырывается у него. — Ебать, это похоже на… — Он нежно прикусывает мою челюсть, когда я мяукаю от наслаждения. — Хорошая девочка. Моя умница.

      Я извиваюсь, мыча всё, что приходит в голову. Не знаю почему, но от удовольствия мне уже на всё пофиг. С утробным рыком Бен полностью погружает в меня член, затем покачивает бёдрами. Несмотря на то, что он удерживает свой вес на предплечьях, я зажата под ним и чувствую себя необыкновенно спокойно и умиротворённо. Что-то, что я не в состоянии контролировать, полностью поглощает мою тревогу.

     — Пожалуйста, — умоляю я, не зная, о чём и прошу.

     Очевидно же, что Бен не может прочесть мои грёбаные мысли. Он целует меня в щёку, пока всаживает член, и я слышу, как в унисон с его рывками скрипит кровать. Я цепляюсь пятками за его икры, трусь об него клитором, а он матерится и снова кусает мою шею. Это просто обычный секс, у нас с ним даже нет полового цикла. На что же тогда, чёрт возьми, похоже _то, другое?_

      — Что? — кряхтит он. — Хочешь кончить? Хочешь, чтобы я наполнил тебя спермой? — Бен тяжело дышит и опять матерится. — Блять, ты охуенно тугая!

      — Щенки… Хочу щенков. — Я блуждаю взглядом по потолку и двигаю бёдрами.

      Хотя на самом деле нет. Наверное. Мои мысли путаются, и я пытаюсь подаваться навстречу, вцепившись в его спину. Он большой и сильный, и подарит мне больших и сильных малышей. Всё просто.

      Он фыркает, как будто смеётся.

      — У тебя даже течки сейчас нет, маляв… — Он чмокает меня в щёку, не закончив фразу. — Думаю… это уже не смешно.

      — Это никогда не было смешно, — говорю я, задыхаясь.

      — Да это пиздец как смешно… и не съезжай с темы. — Бен скользит рукой по моей ляжке и шепчет мне на ухо: — Теперь ты _хочешь,_ чтобы я уложил тебя на лопатки?

      Я краснею.

      — Ты можешь не болтать?

      — Нет. — Он утыкается носом мне в висок, придвигаясь ближе. — Ну что, перевернуть тебя на живот и дать то, чего ты так жаждешь?

      Меня пронзает дрожь возбуждения, а тупой блядский голос решительно соглашается с этой идеей. Бен вытаскивает член и плавно переворачивает меня на живот; я вскрикиваю, когда он рывком поднимает мои бёдра. Одеяло сползает с нас, и он вновь толкается в меня с низким стоном. Я кусаю подушку и тяжело дышу. Господи Иисусе! В этой позе проникновение гораздо глубже и, пожалуй, её я предпочитаю больше.

      Бен сжимает мои бёдра и замирает.

      — … Ладно. Я кончу, если мы ещё раз поменяем позу. — Он тяжело дышит и стонет. — Блять, хреновая была идея.

      Мне до смерти охота пошевелить бёдрами, но я молчу и жду, пока он возьмёт себя в руки. Большими пальцами он потирает мою задницу и, внезапно наклонившись, наваливается сверху. Его рука опускается между моими ляжками, и я, не в силах противиться порыву, подаюсь навстречу его прикосновению.

      Он довольно выдыхает мне в волосы и целует меня в висок.

      — Вот так я повяжу тебя и дам щенков, которых ты так хочешь.

      — Блять, да заткнись ты…

      Бен дёргает меня за волосы и сильно кусает воспалённую железу. Я выгибаюсь и сдавливаю член, ощущая внутри острую боль. Кряхтя, он вбивается в меня быстрее, а голосок по-прежнему вынуждает меня нести долбаную ахинею.

      Я смущённо поскуливаю, чтобы хоть как-то угомонить себя, и кусаю щёку. Болтливый рот Бена сейчас занят, присосавшийся к моей шее, и чтобы кончить, мне достаточно пары минут. Мои драматичные стенания и дрожь увлекают и Бена следом, и он, похоже, одновременно со мной замечает, что тут что-то не так. Я хмурюсь в подушку, тяжело дыша, пока ослабевает оргазм, и ощущаю давление внутри, в то время как Бен бормочет себе под нос: «нет, нет, нет».

     Глаза в ужасе округляются, и на миг я перестаю дышать, понимая, что Бен выпускает в меня узел. Я знаю, что он не может ничего поделать и буквально застрял во мне, но всё равно шиплю и шарю по изголовью кровати в попытке за него зацепиться. Рыча, Бен хватает мои руки и прижимает их к кровати, рядом с головой. Он снова кусает железу, вдыхая и выдыхая шумно и быстро с каждым бешеным толчком бёдер. Я чувствую, как член внутри дёргается и пульсирует, накачивая меня спермой. И это, вообще-то, классно.

     Когда его оргазм стихает, Бен охает и почти падает на меня. Его руки дрожат у моей головы. Я чувствую себя на удивление спокойно, хотя от узла внутри слегка пощипывает.

     — Вот же твою мать, — хрипит он. — Прости… Я понятия не имел… — По его телу пробегает судорога, и он сжимает в кулаке простыню до побелевших костяшек. — Сука, опять.

     И секунд через десять он кончает снова. Я это чувствую. Задыхаясь, Бен трясётся и изливается в меня, но я не возражаю. Сглотнув, я с секунду наблюдаю за его смятением, а потом он переворачивает нас набок. По-прежнему запертый во мне, он сворачивается калачиком, как и я, и обнимает меня своими огромными руками. Голосок наконец-то доволен.

     — Это происходит только по пьяни или когда у меня гон, — признаётся Бен. — И обычно я знаю, что это случится. Больно?

     — Немного. Я в норме. — Я ёжусь, чувствуя, что он вновь пульсирует. — Видимо, твой хер знает, что я могу сбежать.

     Дрожащей рукой он накрывает нас одеялом и только кивает в ответ, скуля мне в волосы. Бен покрывает моё лицо нежными поцелуями и просовывает ладонь мне между бёдер, чтобы я переживала это вместе с ним; я глажу его руку у себя под головой. Всё это настолько обалденно, что я чувствую себя как во сне.

     Наконец мы засыпаем, а когда я просыпаюсь без Бена внутри, мы сонно разрешаем эту проблему. Он ласково лижет железу и медленно двигает бёдрами, пока я счастливо вздыхаю, легонько водя ногтями по его спине. На этот раз мы оба чувствуем, как набухает узел, но я слишком возбуждена, чтобы останавливаться. Беднягу Бена клонит в сон, и он только пыхтит, когда его тело выкачивает всё больше и больше спермы, и… Это должно быть странно, но ощущается нормально.

     Я зеваю и тоже начинаю дремать. С Беном всё в порядке… наверное.


	12. Gravamen (Обвинение)

     — Хреново.

     Лёжа на боку, Бен по-хозяйски обнимает меня сзади и упирается подбородком мне в плечо. Я — на узле и, естественно, абсолютно голая. Сквозь шторы сочится тусклый утренний свет, проливаясь на наши соединённые под простынями тела. Я закатываю глаза от его нытья, поджимая пальцы ног. Ну почему надо портить _всё_ своей болтовнёй?

     — Что так? — ворчу я.

     Его член пульсирует, накачивая меня новой порцией спермы, а пальцы гладят мой живот.

     — Если я буду выпускать в тебя узел каждый раз, когда мы занимаемся сексом, то сдохну от обезвоживания.

     — Зато избавишь меня от необходимости собственноручно тебя прикончить, — отвечаю я. Неубедительная, странная угроза. Но он слишком удобно устроился!

     Альфа Рей выпускает шипы. Нет, мы не хотим, чтобы ему было удобно. Мы не его племенная кобыла, и у нас нет податливого и плодовитого чрева Омеги — лишь похоть и желание покорить то, что не должно быть покорено. Я — белый кит для каждого Альфа-самца. Я не бесценна и хрупка, как Святой Грааль, о нет. Я — добыча, которой они могут похваляться, насаживая на вертел. Трахаться со мной — это вам не церковное таинство.

     Но насытившийся сонный голос начинает причитать: _наш Бен не такой… узы Фамильяров делают нас сильнее!.._

     Бен проводит своей огромной ручищей по моей ляжке.

     — Ты ведь в порядке? Прости, что всё время тебя кусаю. — Он утыкается носом мне в затылок и шевелит бёдрами, подтягивая узел. — Но ты бы и правда от меня сдёрнула.

     — Да всё нормально. Я не специально, это из-за…

     — Инстинктов. — Он целует меня в изгиб под подбородком. — Я понимаю. К тому же, это чертовски сексуально.

     Я чувствую, как меня вновь наполняет сперма. Мы занимались сексом уже раз пять, и Бен выпил, наверное, литров десять воды. Как только он возвращается в постель, мы опять начинаем трахаться, и возникает ощущение, что это никогда не прекратится. Я улыбаюсь его словам, слушая, как он мычит от удовольствия, когда снова в меня вторгается. Он напрягает бёдра.

     — Сексуально? — эхом откликаюсь я. — А Омежки с их откляченными задами?

     — Типа, с лордозом? В смысле, они тоже. — Бен крепко обнимает меня, мурлыкая мне в спину. — Но завалить тебя и укусить в шею — это… серьёзней. Это удовлетворяет, думаю… и насыщает. Никакой опустошённости после.

 _видишь????!!!!_ восторженно выкрикивает голосок. _наш бен — такая хорошая пара!_ голос всё думает о его члене, застрявшем внутри меня, и довольно вздыхает. _отныне больше не будет пустоты._

     Мы завернули на территорию чувств, и меня это не устраивает. Я киваю, будто меня трогают его речи, и надеюсь, что узел скоро спадёт и я смогу свалить отсюда нахрен. У меня есть ещё как минимум пятнадцать минут, может, больше. Слава богу, я принимаю супрессанты и противозачаточные, к тому же я Альфа-самка и не особо плодовита. Я сохраню свою независимость.

     Бен вздыхает.

     — Не знаю… — произносит он, пододвигаясь ближе, будучи удивительным образом ещё не так глубоко, как обычно. — Шпилить течную Омегу — это как в порнухе сниматься, наверное. А _это_ — глубже.

     Я пытаюсь засмеяться.

     — Это такая шутейка про узел?

     — Нет, — раздражённо ворчит он. — Ладно, забей.

     Мы валяемся на кровати ещё полчаса, а затем Бен выскальзывает из моей киски. Неуклюже выпутавшись из его объятий, я скрываюсь в ванной; из меня, будто из крана, льётся сперма, и я по-быстрому принимаю душ. Бен ждёт за дверью, а потом тоже моется, пока я одеваюсь.

     — Так ты в порядке? — снова спрашивает он, почёсывая в затылке и ничуть не стыдясь своей наготы. — Я кучу раз тебя повязал, а ты очень тугая.

     Я пожимаю плечами, втискиваясь в джинсы.

     — Да, всё хорошо. Спасибо.

     Бен как будто расстроен. Он кивает и с минуту смотрит на меня, прежде чем самому одеться. По пути на кухню я начинаю негодовать. Фиг ли он ни с того ни с сего стал таким дотошным? Он должен радоваться, что я не рыдаю и ни о чём не прошу…

     Вот чёрт!

     Бен чуть не врезается в меня, когда я останавливаюсь. Он хочет, чтобы я в нём нуждалась, — он как-то упоминал об этом. Мне не очень-то нравится от кого-то зависеть, но…

     Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю в его тёмные, полные надежд глаза. Он улыбается. Это уже не тот Альфа, которого я встретила когда-то на вечеринке студенческого братства. Он меняется — возможно, из-за наших уз, но я чувствую, что остаюсь прежней. Я боюсь перемен, я им противлюсь. А Бен позволяет им происходить. Он приобретает омежьи черты, которые я отвергаю.

     Я улыбаюсь в ответ.

     — Может, пойдём в торговый центр? А потом в бар заскочим на пару стаканчиков? — Я сдвигаю ляжки и чувствую, как пульсирует влажная от спермы вагина. — Больно… Я просто не хотела, чтобы ты из-за этого парился.

     Бен включает заботливого Альфу. Он извиняется за свою тупость, ведёт меня в ванную и даёт Тайленол, чтобы успокоить воспалённую багряную железу на моём горле. Я смирно сижу на столешнице и наслаждаюсь порхающими в животе бабочками оттого, что обо мне заботятся и обожают. Это так здорово! Я закрываю глаза, и он нежно вылизывает железу, залечивая её, как велит ему инстинкт. Как же приятно!

     — Ты не достаёшь меня, малявка. Я готов тебе помогать, — произносит он, расчёсывая мои волосы гребнем.

     Я улыбаюсь.

     Как только Бен удовлетворяется своей заботой, мы выходим на улицу, окунаясь в солнечный денёк, как новоиспечённая Альфа-пара. Хотя, чтобы стать парой официально, нам нужно дождаться, когда течка и гон наступят одновременно. Я заливаюсь румянцем при воспоминании о прошлой ночи и сегодняшнем утре. Мы натрахались, наверное, на несколько месяцев вперёд.

     Моя шея превратилась в сплошной красно-пурпурный кошмар. Бен зыркает на пялящихся прохожих и переплетает свои пальцы с моими, кривя верхнюю губу. Его чёрные волосы собраны в пучок, и видно, что по шее спускаются мои ответные укусы. Всё в нас просто кричит о том, что мы Альфа-парочка. Омеги и Альфы так не трахаются. Мы животные до мозга костей.

     Торговый центр — в нескольких минутах ходьбы. Мы бесцельно бродим по этажу, ощущая взгляды и запахи других пар. Для таких, как Кайдел — Омег на супрессантах — толпа, в которой рыщут Альфы, вынюхивающие бесхозных Омег, — самое опасное место. Бен становится агрессивным среди Альфа-самцов, я — среди Омег-самок, а затем мы меняемся ролями. Это возбуждающе и странно. Мы _ревнуем_ друг друга.

     Бен ухмыляется, глядя на меня, пока мы зависаем в Victoria’s Secret. Он прислоняется к стене, скрестив на груди свои крепкие руки, а девушки открыто на него пялятся. Я сдерживаю ответную ухмылку, пока выбираю трусики, стараясь сделать вид, будто мне не впервой этим заниматься.

     — Что? — бросаю я ему.

     — Я теперь кое-что чувствую. — Он выдёргивает у меня из рук трусики размера «М». — К примеру, что ты волнуешься и не понимаешь, что делаешь.

     Я смотрю на него исподлобья.

     — У меня эм-ка!

     — Да-да, в упаковках из Волмарта. Бери эс-ки, и ещё парочку стрингов захвати. — Он отталкивается от стены и самодовольно на меня смотрит. — Пойду подберу тебе комплектик, малявка. Не уходи далеко.

     Тьфу! Я показываю ему в спину язык и сгребаю те трусы, что под руку попались. Да пошёл он!

     Но эмоции, о которых он говорит, во мне действительно есть. Бен излучает тёплое счастье. Он сыт, как будто наконец-то съел большую порцию еды после многолетнего голода. Иногда его одолевают тревога и страх, но он думает обо мне и снова преисполняется радостью. Это странно. Теперь я — источник его счастья. Всё, о чём он думает, и всё, что делает, вертится вокруг меня, и это беспокоит, но в то же время приносит удовлетворение.

     Бен возвращается, неся на пять гарнитуров больше, чем планировалось. Он не даёт мне их рассмотреть и набирает ещё трусиков, стоит мне показать те, что я нашла. Он приобретает футболки, толстовки и спортивки, и девушки вокруг нас глазеют на то, как мы спорим. Я ему что, чёртова ходячая реклама?!

     Мы продолжаем в том же духе, скупая джинсы, юбки, блузки. Бен начеку и сообщает, если что-то с чем-то не сочетается. Он несёт мои пакеты, и я робко начинаю чувствовать себя счастливой. Я никогда раньше не обновляла гардероб полностью. Бен покупает всё, что бы я ни попросила, и даже больше. Он счастлив так же, как и я, но у меня предчувствие, что это ненадолго. Так всегда бывает. Жизнь любит вставлять палки в колёса. И, хотя пока всё и спокойно, я продолжаю ждать подвоха.

     Как только мы возвращаемся домой, мне приходит сообщение от Роуз. Она хочет потусовать, и Финн тоже; По возьмёт с собой Джессику. По закону никто из нас, девчонок, пока не имеет права пить алкоголь, но разве кто откажет в просьбе трём Альфа-самцам? Я отвечаю ей и слышу, как Бен чешется. Подняв взгляд, я вижу, как он проводит ногтями по горлу, оставляя красные следы на светлой коже.

     Он рычит.

     — Этой пизде Кайдел лучше там не появляться.

     — Господи, да она же ещё ребёнок. Остынь.

     — Она знала, что делает! — рявкает Бен, расхаживая взад и вперёд, и я чувствую, что в воздухе как будто что-то искрит. — Готов поспорить, поэтому она сюда и приходила. Слишком поздно. Ты _моя._

     У меня вырывается смешок, но его собственничество я не поощряю. То предчувствие снова тут как тут.

     Мы встречаемся на том же месте, куда меня когда-то тянул голосок. Стемнело. Роуз и Джесс посмеиваются над укусами у меня на шее; Бен хватает меня и самоуверенно предлагает укусить ещё, а По с омерзением за нами наблюдает. Финн как будто отгораживает Роуз от Бена; возможно, он чувствует то, чего не чувствую я, но он всё время держит её возле себя. Роуз всё твердит про то, как он нежен, как трепетно к ней относится.

     Бен подобным абсолютно не озабочен. Он тискает меня, точно ребёнок любимую игрушку, боясь, что её отнимут. По пути мы всё спорим и спорим друг с другом, даже оказавшись в тёмном, содрогающемся от музыки клубе, окутанном запахом пота и алкоголя. Я хочу, чтобы он перестал, блять, тянуть меня всюду за собой, а он — чтобы я заткнулась нахер и позволила ему это делать.

     — Вы такие угарные, — смеётся Джесс, когда По уводит её на танцпол.

     Я высвобождаю запястье из огромной руки Бена и шлёпаю по ней, стоит ему вновь попытаться меня сграбастать. Он рыкает на проходящую мимо Омегу, и та прикусывает нижнюю губу. Я замечаю, что несколько Омег как-то странно на него посматривают. Они явно волнуются, но в то же время проявляют интерес, следя за ним исподтишка. И я не понимаю почему.

     Бен пьёт. И пьёт. И пьёт. Он начинает громко разговаривать и надо всем смеяться. Я проскальзываю на диванчик к Роуз и вижу, что она смотрит на него так же, как и другие Омеги. По бухой в хлам, Финн стремится его в этом догнать, а она наблюдает за Беном.

     Я потягиваю пиво и качаю головой.

     — Что, он пахнет так же нагло, как и ведёт себя?

     Роуз на меня не смотрит. Она, должно быть, уже пускает слюни.

     — Разве ты не чувствуешь? — мямлит она.

     — Не чувствую чего?

     Она зыркает на меня своими тёмными глазами и хмурится. Я чую, как рвутся наружу её омежьи феромоны, но течки у неё нет.

     Она как-то нервно смеётся.

     — Э-э… Рей, у Бена гон начинается.

     Даже голосок слегка озадачен. Гон? Но я не ощущаю ничего необычного. Я размыкаю губы, чтобы втянуть витающие в зале запахи, но ничего аномального мой нос не улавливает. Разве не должна я чувствовать это так же, как он чувствует мою течку? Разве не следует мне слететь с катушек и наброситься на него? Я делаю ещё один глоток пива.

     — Самая жара начнётся через пару дней, — спешно добавляет Роуз. — Омеги чуют это раньше.

     — Оно и видно, — бормочу я, подмечая, что Омеги подбираются всё ближе.

     Роуз вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

     — Будто мотыльки на пламя, да? Я отсюда и с места не сдвинусь. Держу пари, к концу ночи он подерётся с По.

     Они _реально_ как будто заворожённые — передо мной разворачивается настоящий брачный танец, который я совсем не понимаю. Тысячи лет в рабстве у своих гормонов и побуждений, а всё там же, где и начинали. Бен — как валерьянка для кошек, и неподалёку от него ошиваются другие Альфы, нацеленные на зацикленных на нём Омег. Происходит нечто животное. Подспудное. Течных здесь нет; нет крови в воде, на которую стянулись бы акулы. Всё это едва заметно.

     Я допиваю пиво и выхожу на разведку. Бен потягивает виски, развалившись на стуле и делая вид, что не замечает подкрадывающихся Омег. Он ловит мой взгляд, и я ощущаю исходящий от него пряный и терпкий шлейф — первые намёки на гон. В конце концов мы лишь животные, следующие выработанному эволюцией желанию размножаться.

     Бен ставит стакан, наклоняется и притягивает меня к себе на колени. Я начинаю шипеть на сидящую чересчур близко девушку, и По разражается смехом. Финн уходит, стоит Бену прижать меня спиной к своей груди, и по какой-то неведомой причине все подступают ближе, чтобы поглазеть. Вокруг нас человек десять — совсем не много, но кажется, что их гораздо больше.

     — Куда ты собралась? — произносит заплетающимся языком Бен. Он держит меня за бёдра и нюхает волосы. — Хочешь пойти домой и надеть что-нибудь из той хрени, что я сегодня тебе купил?

     — Отъебись! — рявкаю я.

     Напряжение в зале усиливается. Бен хватает меня за подбородок и пытается добраться до горла. Голосок что-то шелестит, не желая давать отпор. Теперь я чувствую вкус гона, и мой разум затуманивается, отказываясь ему сопротивляться. Бен растопыривает пальцы своей огромной руки, лежащей у меня на животе, и сосёт мою истерзанную железу, пока другие наблюдают за нами, перешёптываясь. Вот он, белый кит. Шанс увидеть подобное выпадает раз в жизни. Абсолютное доминирование над доминантом. У Омег от изумления челюсти отпадают.

      Я становлюсь как желе. Голосок звучит всё громче и громче, и я понимаю, что происходит нечто немыслимое — гон Бена провоцирует мою течку. Я растекаюсь у него на коленях, и он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, тащит меня из бара. Мы не прощаемся с друзьями, потому что почти обезумели.

      По пути домой, почувствовав, как всё внутри болезненно сжимается, я начинаю рыдать. Моё тело реагирует на гон Бена быстро и жёстко, как будто знает, что это единственный шанс залететь, а мне остаётся лишь плыть по течению.

_Ты не в себе_

     Блять, это убого до невозможности. Бену приходится перекинуть меня через плечо, чтобы отнести домой, и весь оставшийся путь я истерично ору. Он дрожит, когда отпирает дверь, и ему так же хреново, как и мне. Едва успев войти, мы начинаем срывать друг с друга одежду. Я катаюсь по полу на животе, и Бену удаётся захлопнуть дверь ногой.

      Он нависает над моей задницей, и я пинаюсь, рыча. Он рычит в ответ и пытается прижать меня к полу, но я отталкиваю его и удираю прочь. Мозг не в состоянии увязать между собой течку и независимость Альфы, и я уже нихуя не соображаю. Я насквозь мокрая и адски хочу, чтобы меня выебли, но от одной мысли об этом по коже бегут мурашки. Я не залечу. Не забеременею, не привяжусь, не полюблю.

      Бен настигает меня в коридоре и тащит в спальню. Он изо всех сил пытается укусить меня за железу, чтобы получить надо мной власть, но я вою и кусаю его руку, пока рот не наполняет вкус крови. Я лягаюсь и кричу, пока Бен с утробным рыком буквально волочит меня в гардеробную. Я больше себя не контролирую. Я хочу его, но я в ужасе от него и от того, что может со мной случиться.

      Запахи в гардеробной помогают мне расслабиться. Бен топчется у двери, его голая грудь вздымается, и он смотрит, как я плачу и корчусь на одеяле. В полумраке его тёмные глаза блестят от слёз.

      — Я не знаю, что делать, — хрипит он. — Ты… ты этого хочешь?

      Я хватаюсь за голову и зажмуриваюсь.

      — Не знаю… Я не знаю!

      — Вот и я тоже! — выкрикивает он срывающимся голосом. — Что мы, блять, вообще творим? Как нам с этим справиться? Как же всё это заебало… Я не смогу себе простить, если мы трахаемся, а ты не хочешь.

      Который из голосов, вопящих в моей голове, _мой?_ Узнаю ли я когда-нибудь? Смогу ли когда-нибудь согласиться на это по-настоящему?

      Бен распахивает дверь гардеробной.

      — Я иду в кризисный центр. Я так не могу. — Шатаясь и стоная, он идёт в спальню. — Не могу.

      Я за ним не иду. Я не упрашиваю его вернуться, как велит мне природа, и не думаю о нём, пока мастурбирую в гардеробной ночь напролёт. Ничего из этого я не делаю. А зря.


	13. Ultra Vires (За пределами полномочий)

_мы нужны бену… СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ_

    Я сижу в ванне с ледяной водой, дрожа от холода, и пытаюсь обуздать жжение под кожей, которое подталкивает меня идти на поиски Бена. Нутро неукротимо сжимается, словно наказывая меня за то, что я сопротивляюсь неконтролируемому желанию трахнуться со своей парой, и с болезненным стоном я сгибаюсь пополам. Я никуда не пойду… я не грёбаная рабыня.

    Какие же это мучения! Я продрогла до костей, ванна не особо спасает, и плюс мне уже плохо оттого, что я несколько часов подряд мастурбирую, пытаясь хоть как-то совладать с этой болью. Сейчас я слишком устала для этого, но внутри всё продолжает сжиматься от отчаянного желания облегчить страдания с Альфа-самцом. При мысли о Бене, который кусает мою железу, стремясь угомонить меня, пока трахает, по коже бегут мурашки. Блять, да ни за что!

    Кто-то звонит в дверь.

    Я фыркаю, кое-как вылезаю из ванны и сливаю воду — из-за моих выделений всё равно придётся набирать свежую. Дрожа, я вытираюсь и надеваю купленную Беном пижаму, которая, к счастью, не успела им пропахнуть. Я не пойду в нашу спальню, иначе точно слечу с катушек.

    Под звон в ушах я иду открывать дверь. Перед глазами всё вращается, а голоса нашёптывают о спаривании, удовольствии и беременности. Это пиздец какой-то. Ну почему я не могу просто стереть это со своей ДНК? Почему я в ловушке собственного тела, которому больше не хозяйка?

    На пороге стоит Кайдел, и она улыбается, завидев меня. Странное дело — я чувствую, что у неё течка, но это не привлекает меня так, как должно бы. Её глаза округляются, зрачки расширяются, и она тянется ко мне. На ней пижама.

    — Роуз сказала, что ты поругалась с Беном, — мямлит Кайдел и ступает ближе. — Я… просто хотела убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

    Ага, или из-за течки она плохо соображает. В моём сознании мысли лишь об узлах и члене, поэтому я отмахиваюсь от неё, разозлённая тем, что она не может мне всего этого дать. Но моя диковинная версия течки, похоже, привлекает её, и, хныкнув, она опять пытается приблизиться. Бен бы убил её, если б увидел здесь.

    Я скалю зубы, трясясь.

    — Кайдел, вали отсюда _немедленно._

    Её нижняя губа начинает дрожать.

    — Но… Разве не можем мы просто… — Она указывает на свой живот. — Мне больно. Что-то подсказало мне прийти сюда.

    Инстинкты. Вечно эти ебучие инстинкты.

    Прежде чем я успеваю снова её оттолкнуть, в коридоре слышатся шаги. Я выглядываю за дверь и сквозь пелену в глазах вижу Джесс и По. Они, похоже, оба расстроены, особенно По. Почуяв течку Кайдел, он пятится. Джесс сердито зыркает и без колебаний набрасывается на неё.

    — Какого чёрта ты творишь?! — требует она объяснений, затем хватает Кайдел за запястье. — Пейдж места себе не находит…

    Воздух начинает гудеть и трещать. Вот и пришёл он самый, белый и пушистый.

    Джесс отдёргивает руку, будто обжёгшись, и от ужаса округляет глаза; Кайдел делает то же самое. Они обе ахают от шока, видя на коже, в тех местах, где соприкоснулись (ладонь Джесс и запястье Кайдел), ярко-красные неровные следы. По бросается осматривать метки, а я просто стою с отвисшей челюстью. Это… Это невозможно…

    Первой кричать начинает Джесс. По лезет к Кайдел с вопросами типа «какого хрена?», и та, до смерти напуганная, плачет навзрыд. В немом шоке я таращусь на них, пока они спрашивают друг у друга, как, чёрт возьми, Бета и Омега могут стать Фамильярами и что, _блять,_ вообще происходит. Меня вновь влечёт инстинкт:

_иди и найди бена_

    Шаркая тапками, я молча удаляюсь прочь от разворачивающейся сцены, которая перемещается в квартиру. Пока спускаюсь по лестнице, кровь стучит в ушах, и я дрожу и обливаюсь потом.

    Я вываливаюсь на улицу. Тут слишком солнечно. Мои расширенные зрачки этого не выдержат, чувствительная кожа не вытерпит такой жары. Я иду, шатаясь, словно в стельку пьяная, и, щурясь, оглядываюсь вокруг. Надо найти Бена. Он тоже где-то тут.

    Прохожие пялятся. Я слишком сосредоточена на другом, чтобы об этом париться, и не замечаю, что встречные Альфы с любопытством вдыхают мой необычный запах. Они, также как и я, не знают, что с этим делать. Видимо, я проклята.

 _бен,_ плачет голосок, _нам нужен наш бен… он покончит с этим… с ним будет лучше… бен… бен…_

    В груди, словно птица в клетке, исступлённо колотится сердце. Мне одновременно и жарко, и холодно. Я где-то читала, что Омега может окочуриться, если во время особенно жёсткой течки её не повяжут. Интересно, а я могу умереть? Мне кажется, да. Я буквально сгораю внутренне от энергии, которую некуда деть.

    Голосок приводит меня к этой жуткой клинике. Тонированные окна защищают от навязчивых взглядов, и, чтобы тебя впустили, следует позвонить в домофон. Сглотнув пару раз, я нажимаю на кнопку.

    — Здрасьте, — еле слышно произношу я, — меня зовут Рей Кеноби. Кажется, у вас мой Фамильяр, Бен Соло.

    Слышится мужской голос:

    — Да, мисс Кеноби, входите, пожалуйста. Ему нехорошо.

    Стоит зайти, как меня охватывает паника. Здесь симпатичный зал ожидания, чем-то похожий на тот, где я встретила Маз Канату, но на двери, что ведёт вглубь здания, висит внушительного вида замок. А ещё тут журналы, телик и синий ковёр на полу. Эта клиника исключительно для чрезвычайных ситуаций, таких как неконтролируемая течка или гон.

    Появившаяся коротко стриженная блондинка ведёт меня вперёд. На её бейдже я читаю имя: Бренда. Она смотрит на меня с сочувствием.

    — Мы не можем его здесь держать, — мягко говорит она. — Мне очень жаль, мисс. Вы же знаете, как это бывает с истерией, вызванной разлукой. — Взгляд её голубых глаз блуждает по полу. — Если вы боитесь идти с ним домой, возможно, будет проще спариться у нас. Мы поможем, если что-то случится. Можете хоть целую неделю здесь оставаться.

    — Спасибо, не стоит, — отвечаю я. Не собираюсь я трахаться на глазах у кучки незнакомцев.

    Прежде чем увидеть Бена, я слышу его крики. Я ощущаю от него лишь гнев и начинаю колебаться, когда Бренда отпирает дверь. Это настоящая клетка. Без окон. Запертая на висячий замок, словно её обитатель — бешеное животное. Дверь со скрипом отворяется, и я заглядываю внутрь.

    Здесь погром: всё разбито и поломано. Бен раздолбал их небольшенькую кровать, настольную лампу и тумбочку. Он сорвал с петель дверь ванной, пробил пару дыр в бетонных стенах. Отчаяние и страх буквально висят в воздухе, заполонив комнату.

    Он стоит в двух шагах от двери, сжимая кулаки с окровавленными костяшками, и, услышав нас, резко оборачивается. Зрачки поглотили тёмную радужку, зубы обнажены, осунувшееся лицо обрамляют спутанные чёрные волосы. Весь его внешний вид кричит о том, что он — голодный зверь, именуемый истеричным Альфа-самцом. Ну, на нём хотя бы надета больничная одежда.

    — Бен, — осмеливается обратиться к нему Бренда. — Пришла Рей. Твой Фамильяр. Помнишь её?

    Это очень грустно. Конечно, мы оба перестали быть собой, но, чёрт возьми, Бенова манера вести себя изменилась до неузнаваемости. Он кивает, глядя на меня. В животе всё болезненно сжимается, и, к своему огромного стыду, я чувствую, что мои трусики намокают. Тело не обманешь.

    Бренда тоже кивает.

    — Ладно, отлично. Тогда я оставлю вас ненадолго, хорошо?

    И она выходит. Я стою в метре от Бена, который оценивающе глядит на меня своими звериными чёрными глазами. Я бросаю взгляд на камеру в верхнем углу комнаты, а он приближается ко мне, медленно и хищно. Вот она, биология, которую я не в состоянии контролировать, во всей своей красе. Мы — лишь пешки в её игре.

    Бен рычит, стоит мне переступить с ноги на ногу, будто готовясь бежать. В своих тапках я поджимаю пальцы ног, пока он приближается, шумно дыша, вероломно дегустируя мой аромат, а потом утыкается носом мне в волосы. Кожа зудит в предвкушении, но разум призывает к спокойствию, а Бен тем временем обнюхивает меня и придвигается своим огромным телом ближе. Он жмётся пульсирующей эрекцией к моему животу и дёргает на мне майку, неотрывно и увлечённо вдыхая запах моих волос.

    Раздувать эту драму до вселенских масштабов я не собираюсь. Никто из нас не ведает, что творит, но откажи я сейчас — и станет только больнее, когда наконец всё закончится. Бен срывает с меня топ, затем штаны, и я с трудом сглатываю. Когда свожу бёдра, он рычит.

    — Не дёргайся, — цедит он. Голос, глубокий и гортанный, словно не принадлежит ему.

    Я дрожу. Он оттаскивает меня за волосы от стены и волочит к сломанной кровати. Матрас на удивление целый, хоть и разорван в нескольких местах. Бен забирается на кровать и пристраивается сзади, а я, прежде чем вообще подумать об этом, встаю на колени и прогибаю поясницу, отклячивая зад. Разум трепещет, предвкушая вязку, хоть я и вою в ужасе при одной мысли о ней. Мне уже не хочется сопротивляться потоку эмоций, которые с каждой секундой проносятся в моей голове.

    Больничная роба летит на пол.

    — Заткнись, сука. Я собираюсь тебя обрюхатить.

    Я щерюсь и брыкаюсь. Никаких тебе прелюдий и предварительных ласк. Бен скалится в ответ, забирается на меня и проникает внутрь, насаживая на член. Мы оба шипим, раздражённые неестественным спариванием, и Бен прижимает мои руки к матрасу. Над нами властвует химия. Я пытаюсь освободиться, но Бен зарывается лицом мне в шею, нащупывая железу. Мои мысли приходят в исступление, я в ярости оттого, что мною овладели, и прямо перед укусом начинаю неистово орать.

    Бен прокусывает кожу, и я умолкаю, чувствуя, как нас опутывают узы, крепко-накрепко связывая друг с другом. Он удерживает меня зубами за пульсирующую железу, остервенело трахая, и внезапно я… успокаиваюсь. Мучительное стремление съебать от него подальше исчезает в мгновение ока. Мышцы расслабляются, и я закрываю глаза, нежась в чужеродном ощущении безопасности и покоя. Я практически прихожу в себя.

    Я чувствую, как в груди Бена колотится сердце, но в остальном его эмоции для меня — сплошной тёмный лес. Он отпускает железу и замедляет толчки, теперь урча и зализывая кровоточащую рану на горле. Из меня так и хлещет. Я жалобно хнычу, когда он скользит языком по укусу, отчего к мозгу устремляются импульсы удовольствия. Моя беснующаяся Альфа-сторона наконец-то затыкается.

    — Моя, — рокочет Бенов голос. Он скользит рукой мне между ног. — Роди мне щенков.

    Он сопит мне в волосы, но желание убежать больше не просыпается. Я подмахиваю бёдрами навстречу толчкам и трусь о его пальцы, наслаждаясь бесстыдными влажными звуками, которые издают наши тела. Жар и боль в животе постепенно отступают. Я корчусь от удовольствия и достигаю разрядки с отвратительным воплем, который наверняка слышен всем в этом здании. Бен вцепляется в мои бёдра, тяжело дыша мне в затылок, и беспорядочно вколачивается в меня, утишая какой-то примитивный зов у меня внутри. Я охаю, ухватившись за матрас.

    — Просто охеренно хорошо, — выстанывает он. Его хватка неимоверно крепка — синяков мне по-любому не избежать. — Засажу тебе ребёнка. Моя пара забеременеет, как это и должно быть.

    — Пожалуйста, — умоляю я, прерывая собственное молчание.

    Крепко поцеловав меня в скулу, Бен стонет и матерится себе под нос.

    — Ты хочешь этого?

    Нет. Но в такой жаркий момент это заводит. Я киваю, и от волнения голосок заливается трелью:

_да да да да да нужны щенки нужен бен_

    — Ты мне нужен, — хнычу я. — Пожалуйста, Бен, повяжи меня. Кончи в меня, пожалуйста.

    На долю секунды он замирает, как будто чему-то удивившись, а потом утыкается носом в изгиб моей шеи.

    — Повтори.

    — Ч-что именно? — хриплю я, приближаясь к очередному оргазму.

    Бен потирает большими пальцами мою поясницу.

    — Что я тебе нужен.

    О, ну конечно! Но теперь я могу сказать это без раздражения. Мне это даже приятно. Раз так, можно и понуждаться.

    Я сглатываю, дрожа от желания.

    — Ты мне нужен. Вот почему я пришла сюда и…

    Он совершает ещё один резкий толчок, который обрывает меня на полуслове. Он уже близко. Его плоть пульсирует внутри, и саму меня вот-вот поглотит оргазм. Я цепляюсь за простыню, когда он опускает руку к клитору и прикусывает метку единения.

    — В пижаме, которую _я_ тебе купил, — перебивает меня Бен. — Из _нашей_ квартиры. — Он чертыхается и лижет метку, вырывая у меня стон. — И я трахну тебя в _нашем_ гнезде, когда закончу вязать тебя здесь. Потому что я тебе нужен. И я даю то, что тебе нужно.

    — Да, да! — Я почти визжу в знак согласия, хоть мне и немного стыдно. — Пожалуйста, Бен!

    — Вот так, — хрипит он, — я… _блять!_ … я тебе нужен!

    Он скоро достигнет разрядки, и я, ощутив внезапно набухший узел, кончаю вперёд него. Я выстанываю его имя, и вместо железы Бен кусает за загривок, отчего меня всё равно окутывает тёплым удовольствием и покоем. Он вздрагивает и резко толкается, потягивая крепкий узел, и мы чувствуем, как из него вырывается первая струя спермы. Округлив глаза от ощущений, я испытываю _ещё один_ оргазм, пока Бен изо всех сил пытается на меня не свалиться.

    — _Твою мать!_ — Он задыхается и всхлипывает, затем утыкается лицом мне в шею, ёрзая на мне сверху. — Господи Иисусе!

    Непреодолимая жажда трахаться начинает угасать. Бен переворачивает меня, беспомощную, задыхающуюся, набок, частично наваливаясь сверху. Мурлыкание вибрирует у него в груди и горле, и, перетащив с пола одеяло, он начинает им нас обмахивать. Мы потные и насытившиеся. Я вот-вот засну.

    Бен целует меня в затылок, придвигаясь ближе. Спиной я чувствую, как мерно, как удовлетворённо бьётся его сердце. Я… в норме? Я не хочу никуда убегать. Здесь я в безопасности.

    Некоторое время мы молчим. Бен зацеловывает мою шею и затылок, водит кончиками пальцев по рёбрам. Наверняка он, как и я, обдумывает произошедшее, не уверенный, что всё случилось по обоюдному согласию. Но изнасилованной я себя не чувствую. Мне давненько не было так хорошо и спокойно — словно я наконец могу расслабиться. Я полностью в гармонии с собой.

    У моей пары всё ещё гон, хотя это и должно прекратиться после вязки. Во рту — его вкус; я чувствую его потребность _быть нужным._ Я не знаю, смогу ли дать ему то, чего он хочет, но с этой минуты всё будет гораздо проще. Больше никаких вопящих инстинктов, которые не дают, блять, даже просто поблагодарить его за элементарные вещи.

    Он ритмично посасывает мою железу, выпуская очередную порцию спермы, и нас накрывает волнами наслаждения. Это расслабляет, словно… словно когда тебе почёсывают спинку. На следующей струе Бен кладёт ладонь на мой живот ниже пупка и трётся внутри, сильно и жёстко. Я чувствую, как во мне хлюпает сперма. Это пиздец как заводит.

    — Ты получишь больше, когда мы вернёмся домой, — шепчет он, касаясь губами моего затылка. — Я устрою тебе уютное гнёздышко и принесу всё, что только пожелаешь. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы мать моих щенков была счастлива, а иначе она будет вправе выцарапать мне глаза.

    Не успеваю я ответить, как тяжёлая металлическая дверь открывается. Бен напрягается и рычит, поправляя одеяло, чтобы укрыть меня ещё больше, и в конечном итоге натягивает его мне на голову. Я моргаю, видя перед собой лишь зеленоватый свет.

    — …Бросить её здесь, будто она грёбаная племенная кобыла! — звенит резкий, раздражённый женский голос. — Некомпетентные ублюдки! Вы ей психику покалечите!

    Бен рыкает и перегибается через меня. Я чую в комнате Альфу и быстро соображаю, что ею является эта женщина. Сердце колотится всё быстрее, и моя пара, завозившись рядом, запихивает мне узел ещё глубже. Это провоцирует очередной выплеск спермы, и я закатываю глаза. Господи, как же унизительно…

    Женщина громко смеётся.

    — Я не боюсь тебя, животное. Дай мне посмотреть на неё.

    — _Убирайся,_ — рычит Бен.

    Слышится стук каблуков. Одеяло стягивают, и я моргаю, ослеплённая светом, ловя пристальный взгляд нависшей над нами высоченной блондинки. Бен шипит и плюётся, и тогда она ухватывает его челюсть, вмиг заставляя замолчать. Я вжимаюсь спиной в его грудь. Вид этой дамы пугает до чёртиков, но я узнаю её; она была на обложке книги. Фазма.

    Она надменно улыбается Бену.

    — Знаю-знаю, ты не привык, что тебе отказывают, не так ли? Думаешь, тебе всё сойдёт с рук? — Её длинные пальцы сжимают сильнее. — Что ж, у меня плохие новости. Эта девочка не твоя собственность, и градус истерии не имеет никакого значения, ты, зверюга.

    Фазма отталкивает его и, присев на край кровати, обращается ко мне. Она обладает мощной аурой. Мне она, слава богу, улыбается.

    — Здравствуй, Рей. Я Фазма. Ты в порядке? Он тебя принуждал?

    — Э-э… нет. То есть… наверное, нет.

    — Ладно. — Она гладит меня по голове и встаёт. — Потерпи немного, дорогая. Я буду ждать на улице, когда всё закончится. — Её голубые глаза зыркают на Бена. — Все они обожают говорить, что ничего не могут с этим поделать, хотя на самом деле вы можете. Верно, зверёк?

    Он цепляется за меня, как будто боится, что я исчезну. Фазма бросает на него последний испепеляющий взгляд и оставляет нас в покое. Нахмурившись, я смотрю ей вслед. Бен не принуждал меня. Мы лишь сделали то, что следовало.

    Ведь так?


	14. Bona Vacantia (Бесхозное имущество)

      Бен по-прежнему взбудоражен, когда я слезаю с узла. Словно животное, он пыхтит и фыркает, нюхая мои волосы, пока я одеваюсь. Я отмахиваюсь от него, фыркая в ответ, но он просто ненасытен. Он рычит, когда мы выходим из комнаты, и всю дорогу держится на шаг позади. Сейчас мне гораздо лучше — я мыслю ясно и здраво. Наверное, мы во многом поменялись местами: в гоне ему хреновее, чем мне в течке.

      Я кидаю на Бена сердитый взгляд через плечо.

      — Тебе нужно успокоиться. Эта чикса Фазма явно не фанатеет от Альфа-самцов.

      Он хмыкает и утыкается носом в мой лоб.

      — Ты — моя сука. Я заделаю тебе ребёнка, а её кокну.

      — Да что ты говоришь! — Я хватаю Бена за подбородок и трясу его бестолковую башку. — Это и есть твои невъебенные планы на жизнь? Обрюхатить меня и сесть за убийство?

      Бен приподнимает меня, пригвождает к стене и вжимается своим необычайно горячим телом. Его тёмные глаза полуприкрыты, в них плещется похоть. Медсестра поспешно проскальзывает мимо нас, пока он опускается губами к моему горлу и ухватывает зубами метку, фыркая словно дикий зверь. Он рывком подтягивает мою голень к своему бедру и устраивается у меня между ляжками, потирая членом пах. Смущённая, я раздражённо пыхчу и толкаю его в широкую грудь. Из-за метки я превращаюсь в какую-то слабачку.

      — Первым делом я убью её, — бормочет Бен, задевая губами метку, — потом отвезу тебя домой и опять повяжу. — Он шарит ладонями по моим пижамным штанам. — Снимай.

      — Бен, богом клянусь…

      — Он ещё неделю будет таким.

      Мы оборачиваемся и видим Фазму, стоящую в коридоре, в паре шагов от нас. Бен кривит верхнюю губу и всё так же держит меня у стены, не желая отпускать. Он рычит, прожигая блондинку взглядом, затем возвращается к нежному посасыванию метки. Вскинув бровь, Фазма в два счёта сокращает между нами расстояние и оттаскивает от меня Бена за ворот рубашки.

      Он резко разворачивается к ней, рыча, на что она рычит в ответ. У меня нет никакого желания выяснять вместе с ними, у кого крепче яйца, и я закатываю глаза, когда Бен делает выпад кулаком, от которого Фазма успешно уворачивается. Я отдёргиваю его, пытаясь не дать им перегрызть друг другу глотки.

      — Так! — рявкаю я. — Фазма, что вам от нас нужно?

      Она бросает на него свирепый взгляд.

      — Пейдж Тико рассказала мне о твоей ситуации, Рей, и я согласилась прийти, чтобы привлечь тебя к своему делу. Я понятия не имела, что у этой скотины гон. Он ещё долго не отвалит, не даст нам нормально поговорить.

      — Она — _моя_ пара! — шипит Бен и по-хозяйски сгребает меня в объятия, сжимая так сильно, что я начинаю хрипеть. — МОЁ!

      Кряхтя, я скребусь о его предплечья.

      — Привлечь к делу? Вы разве не адвокат Альфа-пар? — Я гляжу на неё хмуро. — И почему вы всё время его оскорбляете?

      — Да, но я больше заинтересована в правах женщин-Альф. — Фазма засовывает в передний карман моей пижамы визитку. — Вот потерпишь неделю это чудовище и всё поймёшь, думаю. Позвони. Сейчас он нас наедине не оставит.

      Слова Фазмы меня слегка выбешивают. Наверное, потому, что пока свежи наши с Беном узы и я чувствую себя под его защитой, но то, как мы с ней встретились впервые, вызывает у меня привкус горечи. Мне не нужно освобождаться от Бена. Да, временами он _невообразимый придурок,_ но сейчас у него гон, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. И даже если б мог… Кто его знает.

      Она уходит, не сказав больше ни слова.

      Я выписываю Бена из клиники, и мне удаётся доставить его домой без человеческих жертв. По пути он снова начинает постепенно сходить с ума, еле передвигая заплетающиеся ноги, прикрывая глаза с расширенными зрачками и рыча. Внутри всё скручивает от ужаса. Да неужто он будет таким _неделю?_ А мне что прикажете делать — быть его нянькой?

      Он весь дрожит, обливается холодным потом и что-то бормочет себе под нос. Почти как у меня в период течки, и я в душе не ебу, в течке ли я ещё. Я поворачиваю ключ в двери квартиры, но она распахивается прежде, чем я успеваю дёрнуть за ручку.

      Передо мной стоит Кайдел с опухшими, красными глазами, и я замечаю на диване По с Джессикой. Мы с Беном одновременно резко втягиваем ртом воздух.

      Гону нет никакого дела до того, с кем Бену трахаться. Мой Альфа бросается на течную Кайдел. Я умудряюсь повалить его на пол, но тут мне в нос ударяет запах Джесс, и я почти теряю над собой контроль. По здесь единственный в здравом рассудке, что во всём этом самое душераздирающее.

      — Пожалуйста! — завывает Кайдел. — Альфа, пожалуйста!

      Бен щерится, ёрзая подо мной.

      — Я убью её… Я её _ёбну!_

      Тяжело дыша, я прижимаю его голову к полу.

      — Ладно, ладно. Видимо, я неправильно поняла, и ты по-прежнему всего лишь терпеть не можешь Кайдел. Твою мать, По, может, ты уже сделаешь что-нибудь?!

      Джесс тоже к нам пробирается, а у По вот-вот сорвёт крышу и у него начнётся гон. Я с ужасом оглядываюсь по сторонам, готовясь увидеть, как Бен сворачивает шею одной из бедняжек, а Джесс набрасывается на мою пару или своего парня прямо посреди гостиной. В глазах застывают слёзы. Как же, блять, меня всё это заебало! Я хочу, чтобы всё было как прежде.

      В этот момент появляется Пейдж, за ней паровозиком — Роуз с Финном. Уж они-то в себе, они помогут разрулить ситуацию. Пейдж хватает Кайдел, Роуз тянет Джесс за дверь, а Финн оттаскивает злющего По, чьи глаза становятся черны как смоль. Они уходят до того, как я успеваю объяснить себе всю эту хрень.

      Слёзы сменяются всхлипами, и я отталкиваю Бена, чтобы подняться на ноги. Он усаживается, недоумённо хлопая глазами, а потом хватает меня за бёдра и тянет к себе. Он стаскивает с меня пижамные штаны с трусами и прижимается ко мне ртом прежде, чем я успеваю остановить его. Мне приятно, и на секунду я его отпускаю, но после дёргаю за волосы, вынуждая остановиться. Он кряхтит, широко раскрыв глаза.

      Я заливаюсь слезами пуще прежнего.

      — Куннилингусом ты меня не утешишь, придурок! Отъебись!

      У Бена подрагивает кадык, и он пытается потеребить большим пальцем клитор. Я злая как чёрт и пытаюсь залепить ему пощёчину, но он хватается за моё запястье и тоже поднимается на ноги. Я пытаюсь ударить его другой рукой, но он и её перехватывает, а затем тащит меня через всю гостиную в коридор.

      — В гнезде тебе полегчает, — бубнит он.

      — Все мои друзья вконец ебанулись, а ты думаешь, что мне до секса?! — Пока он толкает меня в сторону спальни, я неистово сопротивляюсь. — Если ты и дальше собираешься так себя вести, лучше иди обратно в клинику!

      — Не могу, — стонет Бен. — Не могу я быть вдали от тебя. И не хочу.

      Сейчас разгар дня, в комнате бардак весь как на ладони. Бен держит меня за запястье и, всё так же обливаясь потом, между делом стаскивает с кровати покрывало. Ладонь у него влажная, щёки пылают. По всем параметрам он выглядит неважно.

      Бен швыряет меня в гардеробную, я рушусь на груду подушек и быстро переворачиваюсь на спину. Он что-то бормочет себе под нос, поправляя всё вокруг, придавая гнезду округлую форму и убеждаясь, что каждая деталь ему по нраву. Я выжидаю момент, когда он отвернётся. На хуй. Пошло оно всё на хуй.

      Я выкарабкиваюсь из гнезда на четвереньках, но он настигает меня у двери спальни. Он кряхтит, стараясь удержать меня, а я истошно кричу. Тогда Бен, тяжело дыша мне на ухо, дёргает меня за волосы и наклоняет голову, чтобы найти метку единения и заткнуть меня. Я цепляюсь за ковёр и брыкаюсь. Сейчас я на эмоциях и расстроена, и не собираюсь я быть для него просто…

     Он кусает.

     Я вздрагиваю всем телом и расслабляюсь под тяжестью своей пары. Бен то утробно урчит, то любовно посасывает метку, и по моим напряжённым мышцам разливается спокойствие. Я поскуливаю, и он дёргает меня за край штанов, чтобы стянуть их с моих ляжек. Мы собираемся заняться сексом, но мне уже всё равно. Пока Бен задирает мои бёдра, я таращусь в стену.

     — Пахнешь той омежьей сукой. — Всё так же лёжа на мне сзади и фыркая, он разбирается со своими штанами. — Я прикончу её, если она хоть пальцем тронет мою суку. Пусть ищет себе _свою_ суку.

     — Перестань повторять это слово, — мямлю я.

     Бен вторгается в меня без предупреждения. Я ахаю от внезапного ощущения наполненности его плотью, а он матерится, как это у него обычно и бывает при первом проникновении. Он тянет меня за волосы и вбивается так глубоко, что я шиплю от боли, но мне не хочется, чтобы он останавливался. Он протискивает другую руку мне между ляжек и клацает зубами у самого уха.

     — Почему? Ты ведь любишь, когда я трахаю тебя сзади, а поскольку ты должна ощениться, значит, ты сука. — Бен дёргает меня за волосы. — Верно?

     — Пока не поступлю в универ, никаких щенков, — возражаю я с придыханием.

     — А почему нет? — мурлычет Бен. — Я буду с ними сидеть, помнишь? Я же обещал. — Он кружит пальцем по клитору, с минуту слушая мои стоны. — Пойдёшь учиться, бороться за свои идеалы, а потом будешь приходить домой и трахаться со мной.

     Голосок тут же оживляется.

_какая заботливая пара… внимательная милая и любящая… заведи щенков со своей парой!!!!_

    Я ёрзаю под ним с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

    — Ну, я пока сижу на таблетках, и шансы забеременеть у меня невелики…

    Внезапно Бен вынимает и выходит из комнаты, поправляя треники. Мне плохо оттого, что я больше его не чувствую, и я поднимаюсь и семеню за ним, подтягивая на ходу штаны. Голосок в панике и заставляет меня найти Бена; и я его нахожу — в гостиной, роющимся в моей сумочке.

     Он достаёт упаковку таблеток и направляется к раковине. В ужасе я несусь за ним, а он тем временем извлекает их из блистера и смывает в сток, отпихнув меня локтем.

     — Прекрати! — напираю я. — Бен! Остановись!

     — Нет! Ты должна родить мне _щенков!_ — Он добивает упаковку, разворачивается и, сердито глядя, хватает меня за запястья. — Должна. И ты это сделаешь.

     Бен толкает меня на столешницу. Его глаза темны и голодны, зрачки расширены, и я понимаю, что он не в себе. Я ору ему в лицо, а он наклоняется к метке прежде, чем я успеваю его отпихнуть. Я стискиваю его челюсть и яростно оттесняю назад, а он трётся об меня членом. Добром это не кончится. _Всё это_ добром не кончится.

     Он разворачивает меня и стягивает мои штаны. Я вцепляюсь в кухонный остров, пока Бен толкается в меня снова, кряхтя и бормоча себе что-то под нос. Он ебёт меня жёстко, посасывая метку, и я со стоном достигаю разрядки на кончиках его пальцев. За считанные секунды он протаскивает меня по коридору и снова залезает на меня в гнезде.

     Здесь темно и тихо. Бен устраивается между моими ляжками и, наблюдая за мной потемневшими глазами, направляет головку члена внутрь. Я подмахиваю бёдрами навстречу толчкам, стеная, и он целует меня взасос. Как же хорошо! Просто охуенно!

     — Больше никаких супрессантов, — шепчет он мне в губы. — Только ты, я и наши малыши. Я позабочусь о вас.

     Я с трудом сглатываю и разражаюсь смехом.

     — Серьёзно? И как?

     — У меня есть источники дохода. Рей, насчёт денег тебе думать не придётся. — Бен смеётся и целует меня в висок. — Лучше думай об учёбе и о том, как будешь носить наших щенков.

     Меня снова накрывают эмоции. Я цепляюсь за его лопатки, которые двигаются под моими ладонями, и плачу, уткнувшись ему в шею; он беспокоится, но я уверяю его, что со мной всё в порядке. Он трахает меня в мягком гнёздышке, и я кончаю ещё раз, пока он посасывает железу на моей шее. Потом Бен кончает в меня. Кряхтя и облизывая мои сиськи, он накачивает меня спермой и выпускает узел, который сцепляет нас вместе.

    Он вздыхает.

    — Моя пара. Моя милая пара.


	15. Sui Generis (Единственный в своём роде)

      Выбраться из спальни мне удаётся далеко не сразу. Бен не хочет выпускать меня даже из гнезда, однако кое-как у меня получается убедить мою вконец поехавшую на голову пару, что мочиться в ведро негигиенично. Расширенными зрачками он смотрит, как я ковыляю на дрожащих ногах, чувствуя себя той самой племенной кобылой, хотя он и обещал, что этого не будет. Он провожает меня до ванной, нависая позади подобно чёрной туче.

      — Я люблю тебя, — выкрикивает он через дверь, пока я писаю.

      Я обхватываю голову руками. Даже не знаю, что и думать о наших последних нескольких соитиях. Он стал даже более напорист, чем раньше, да ещё и супрессанты мои выбросил. Я, конечно, могу пойти и купить ещё, но… Вправе ли я злиться? Сознаёт ли он, что делает, или он полностью во власти гона?

      Дверь начинает громыхать. Я бросаю на неё взгляд и вижу, как Бен подсовывает снизу пальцы, поскуливая, словно брошенный в одиночестве щенок. Я неотрывно смотрю на эти пальцы, на то, как он возит ими по кафелю, и сглатываю ком в горле.

      — Вернись, — зовёт он слабым голосом. — Я скучаю.

      Меня так и подмывает отпустить какой-нибудь язвительный комментарий и прогнать его. Но на глаза просто наворачиваются слёзы, и я запускаю пальцы в волосы. Я не хочу выходить отсюда. Я так устала! Я боюсь того, что может случиться, если откажу, а он продолжит в том же духе. Я не смогу с этим примириться, не смогу с этим жить.

      Я мою руки и включаю душ. Всё то время, пока я смываю с себя пот и сперму, Бен скулит под дверью. Пока сушу голову, он скребётся, а стоит мне прикоснуться к дверной ручке, он дёргает за неё с той стороны. Я не тороплюсь выходить.

      — Бен, — произношу я. Я не говорила с тех пор, как закрылась в ванной.

      — Да? Что? — Дверь стонет, когда он налегает на неё всем своим весом. — Тебе помочь? Ты в порядке?

      — Мне не хочется… заниматься сейчас сексом.

      Он замолкает, и я тоже. Затаив дыхание, я жду его реакции. Я обнажена сейчас и в прямом смысле, и в переносном.

      Бен не отвечает, но я слышу, как он встаёт и уходит. Я без понятия, что делать дальше, поэтому открываю дверь и выглядываю в коридор. Бен идёт не в спальню, а на кухню. Я хочу одеться, но боюсь, что, если пойду в спальню, он расценит это как приглашение к сексу. Тогда я мчусь на кухню.

      Склонившись над раковиной, он пьёт воду прямо из крана, его тёмные глаза затуманены и не фокусируются. Взгляд блуждает по мне, когда я подхожу ближе, словно испуганный кролик, которым и являюсь. Я в ловушке в квартире с иррационально возбуждённым мужиком вдвое крупнее меня, и это лишает присутствия духа.

      Когда он выпрямляется, мышцы на его бледном, порозовевшем животе напрягаются. Бен не отирает рот. Он поворачивается к холодильнику, и я замечаю несметное множество красных царапин и кровавых лунок от моих ногтей на его широкой, рельефной спине. Пока я пялюсь на них, он достаёт что-то из холодильника и ставит это на кухонный остров.

      — Еда, — произносит он глухо.

      Это фирменные таперверовские контейнеры с незатейливо приготовленной курицей, с ассорти из овощей, фруктов. Я приближаюсь на цыпочках, чтобы изучить предложенное, и тогда Бен возвращается к холодильнику и достаёт ещё еды. Не бог весть что, конечно, но мне дико хочется жрать. Я подцепляю мизинцем контейнер с курицей и утаскиваю его на другой конец острова, всё ещё пытаясь быть от своей пары на некотором расстоянии.

      Пока я ковыряюсь в своей курице, Бен мигом приканчивает с десяток сваренных вкрутую яиц. Но на этом он не останавливается; он съедает ещё пару морковок, две куриные грудки, брокколи, и я понимаю, что всё это он, видимо, приготовил заранее. Неужто он чувствовал приближение гона и решил заранее быть во всеоружии?

      Я почти всё съедаю и выпиваю дофига воды. Бен глушит воду даже больше моего, плюс «Геторейд», и меня просто поражает абсолютное безумие всего этого. Мы можем буквально затрахать друг друга до смерти. Бен накончает столько, что заработает обезвоживание и помрёт. Красивая смерть, ничего не скажешь.

      Разделавшись с едой, он хватает меня за руку и тащит в ванную. Я тоже втянута под струи душа, на время пока Бен моется, и стоит мне выглянуть за шторку, как он грозно рычит. Его тёмные глаза впалые, уставшие.

      Бен вытирается и выталкивает меня из ванной. Воспользовавшись возможностью, я нахожу визитку Фазмы и черкаю ей сообщение о встрече. Какой от этого вред? Ещё я пишу Джесс и Роуз, чтобы узнать, как там дела с новоиспечённой парой Фамильяров, и усаживаю свою задницу на пол гостиной. Блять, новый диван так никто и не купил.

      Внезапно меня толкают вперёд. Я успеваю подставить ладони и не рухнуть, но Бен хватает меня за затылок и пришпиливает голову к полу, другой рукой подтягивая вверх мои бёдра. Пока устраивается у меня между ляжками, он не произносит ни слова. Сил сопротивляться нет, ковёр обжигает кожу на щеке, и я зажмуриваюсь. Не могу я этого произнести. Если он не остановится…

      — ПРЕКРАТИ! — взвизгиваю я, озвучивая-таки свой протест.

      И Бен прекращает.

      Сердце колотится, когда он переворачивает меня на спину и разглядывает голодными тёмными глазами. Он и правда похож на дикого зверя: широченные плечи подрагивают, лоб покрывают чёрные, слипшиеся во влажные пряди волосы, а член пульсирует буквально в считанных сантиметрах от моего влагалища. Трясясь, я с трудом сглатываю.

 _альфа-самец,_ благоговейно шепчет голосок. Ему уже реально пора спуститься с небес на землю.

      Бен глядит пронзительно и неотрывно, как акула.

      — Прекратить? Почему?

      — А разве нужна причина? Я не твоя собственность.

      — …Но я хочу тебя трахнуть. — Для наглядности он обхватывает ладонью эрегированный член.

      — Ну, а я вот не хочу.

      Он стискивает зубы и отстраняется, садясь на корточки. Я поднимаюсь и присаживаюсь перед ним. Бен рассеянно поглаживает член, глядя на то, как я на него пялюсь.

      Его шея напрягается.

      — Больно. Мне нужно трахаться. — На долю секунды его глаза закатываются, и он стонет. На головке выступает предэякулят. — …Не могу просто забить на это.

      Меня накрывает воспоминаниями о мучительной боли в животе во время течки. Я-то на неё забивала. Как бы. Приходилось много мастурбировать, чтобы держать боль в узде, и даже тогда я отчаянно нуждалась в своей паре.

      У меня на глазах обычные поначалу прикосновения превращаются в дрочку. Он с рычанием ускоряется, и мы оба смотрим на член, как будто он сделает сейчас что-нибудь эдакое. Бен кладёт свободную руку мне на ляжку и, стоя на коленях, выгибается, пока бешено наяривает по стволу. На его продолговатом лице появляется выражение злости, будто его бесит, что у него вообще есть хуй. Он, как и я, раб собственных гениталий, и нам обоим это ненавистно.

      Бен толкает меня на спину и выгибается над моим распластанным телом. Он кряхтит и стонет, а узел начинает постепенно наливаться кровью. Пару раз он резко вдыхает, а затем кончает, матерясь и заляпывая меня сгустками спермы. Другой рукой он быстро обхватывает узел. Я пытаюсь увернуться от такого обилия семени, но оно попадает мне на грудь и живот. Бен не издаёт ни единого звука наслаждения, как во время секса, — он продолжает ругаться и шипеть сквозь зубы.

      После он обессиленно падает возле меня, по-прежнему сжимая и массируя узел. Он выдыхает и прикрывает рукой глаза, а из его стояка тем временем продолжает сочиться сперма.

      Я невольно продолжаю пялиться.

      — Это… нормально?

      — Бывает иногда, когда дрочу во время гона. — Бен морщится и исторгает очередную порцию кончи. — Болит просто пиздец как.

      — …А может, хватит его трогать?

      Он стонет и выплёвывает «блять!», затем до побелевших костяшек сдавливает узел. Черты его лица искажаются, и видно, что ему на самом деле невыносимо больно. Облегчение во мне уступает место чувству вины.

      — Тогда узел снова надуется! — рявкает он. — Думаешь, нахрена я всё время ищу омежью пизду? Мне, сука, приходится делать её работу и… — он стонет, приподнимая бёдра, и член содрогается и вновь начинает исторгать сперму, — …в-выжимать его. Я ещё поэтому так взбесился, когда понял, что теперь буду с тобой.

      А-а. Ну, я бы тоже, наверное, была в бешенстве. С минуту я размышляю, постукивая большими пальцами друг о друга.

      — И сколько это длится? — спрашиваю я.

      — Узел сдуется минут через десять. Моя рука не очень-то похожа на киску. И я до ночи буду дурной и злой. — Он чуть приподнимает руку и глядит на меня. — А что?

      Я поворачиваюсь набок и тянусь к узлу. Бен шлёпает меня по руке.

      Я нахмуриваюсь.

      — Дурак, я помочь пытаюсь.

      — Не нужна мне дрочка из жалости! — резко отвечает он. — И ты сказала, что не хочешь, так что… — Он охает, сжимая узел. — Не надо.

      Вот я этого и не делаю. Мы лежим там в относительном молчании; он время от времени покряхтывает, когда из него вытекает сперма. Узел опадает, и Бен кладёт влажную руку на живот и засыпает. Я беру салфетку и привожу его в порядок, насколько это в моих силах. Эрекция никуда не девается. Наверняка ему очень больно.

      Пока он спит, я пялюсь в потолок. Получилось! Я отказала, и он остановился. У меня словно гора с плеч, ведь теперь я знаю, что могу контролировать всё, что со мной происходит. Но, если отвергну его, Бену придётся идти облегчать свой гон в другом месте, или же я буду вынуждена наблюдать, как он корчится в муках, пока тот не закончится. Дело не в том, что я _не хочу_ заниматься сексом, мне просто… нужно знать, что я вольна поступать на своё усмотрение.

      Но на самом деле нет. Мне невыносима мысль, что Бен будет трахать другую, а смотреть, как он чуть ли не плачет от боли, я тоже не смогу. Я не смогу уйти, когда у него начнётся гон, — тогда он впадёт в истерию, вызванную разлукой. Слёзы жгут уголки глаз. У меня реально нет выбора, и Бен здесь ни при чём. Он _остановился._ По крайней мере за это я могу мысленно ухватиться.

      Он пробуждается, стоит мне свернуться калачиком на полу с ним рядом. Из его груди слышен какой-то сонный рокот, и Бен лениво на меня перекатывается. Я не противлюсь, поэтому и нет нужды кусать мою метку единения. Когда он, ни слова не говоря, пристраивается, я чувствую его полусонное отчаяние и ноющую боль, что всё ещё пульсирует в члене. Бен глубоко вздыхает, входя до упора, и поводит носом у меня за ухом.

      — Так гораздо лучше, — бормочет он. Его толчки неспешны, будто он ещё не совсем проснулся. — Извини, Рей.

      Я вцепляюсь в его лопатки, не дыша.

      — Не извиняйся.

      Ему не за что просить прощения. Теперь я понимаю: для него это как дыхание, сон или сердцебиение. Ты не можешь этим управлять, даже если порой хочешь заставить себя уснуть или успокоить колотящееся сердце. Размах больше, но это почему-то и более личное. Мы Фамильяры, две половинки единого целого, частички одного живого существа, разделённого на два тела, а это — всего лишь очередная биологическая функция.

      Бен держит спокойный, ровный темп. Он целует меня в скулу, обходя стороной метку единения, и шепчет мне на ушко приятности. Я смеюсь и покрываю поцелуями изгиб его подбородка, обвив ногами его икры, чтобы он проникал глубже. В затылке жужжит теперь другое удовольствие, сравнимое с теплом и покоем.

      — Как же хорошо, — вздыхает Бен мне в волосы. — Ты такая сладкая. Там, внутри. — Я чуть ли не слышу, как закатываются его глаза. — Очень _глубоко_ внутри.

      — Ты тоже, — произношу я невнятно.

      У него получается продержаться от силы ещё пару минут. Я ощущаю пульсацию члена и кончаю, прикусив нижнюю губу. Бен втрахивает меня в пол, потея и терзая ковёр, остро переживая оргазм. Он старается двигаться медленно и размашисто, но у него не получается. Я закрываю глаза и наслаждаюсь тем, как он изливается во мне, как набухает узел, тем, как он хрипло выдыхает: «о боже, о боже».

      Потом мы лежим, сцепленные, как и всякий раз, когда занимаемся сексом. Бен вздрагивает от отголосков оргазма и тяжело дышит мне в ухо, едва удерживая свой вес на одной руке. Я провожу пальцами по его влажным волосам и счастливо вздыхаю. Он смеётся.

      — Чего ржёшь? — спрашиваю я резче, чем планировала.

      — Ты урчишь. Никогда не слышал в твоём исполнении. — Его бёдра дёргаются, и он стонет. — Господи, как же от этого охуенно!

      — Урчу? — эхом откликаюсь я.

      Ему удаётся только кивнуть, прежде чем он снова кончает. Я хмурюсь, понимая, что Бен прав, а он тем временем перекатывается на спину и располагает меня сверху. Это оттягивает узел, и бедолага скулит и впрыскивает в меня ещё больше спермы. Я расслаблена, но он нет.

      Я утыкаюсь носом Бену под подбородок и задираю руку, чтобы вновь потрогать его волосы. Незаметно для себя я начинаю урчать и на этот раз не сомневаюсь, что это оно. Моя пара целых пять минут обходится без мини-оргазма, и, лёжа на его груди, я проваливаюсь в дрёму. Он целует меня в висок.

      — Люблю тебя, — произносит он, зевая.

      Почти заснув, я бормочу в ответ:

      — И я тебя.


	16. Pace (Согласие)

— Ладно, давай рассказывай, за что тебя упекли за решётку.

Мы сидим на кухонном полу — вернее, Бен сидит, — сцепленные после очередного всплеска сексуальной активности из-за гона. Бен, бедняга, уже готов закинуться снотворным и покончить с этим, лишь бы таблетки помогли утихомирить гормоны. Я сижу у него на коленях, обхватив ногами талию; одно одеяло накинуто мне на плечи, другое — под Беном. Я зачерпываю йогурт из контейнера и предлагаю ему ложечку.

Он хмыкает и открывает рот, как полудохлый птенец. Я оттягиваю ему челюсть и кормлю малиновым йогуртом, а потом и сама съедаю ложку. Его бледная грудь, усыпанная царапинками от моих ногтей, блестит от пота. Пару раз я пыталась пригладить ему волосы, но на голове у него всё равно форменный бардак.

Бен поводит плечами, которыми опирается о кухонный остров, и морщится.

— За избиение, за продажу травки. Два года отмотал. — Он наклоняется, чтобы потереться носом о мой подбородок. — За тупую херню.

— И кого же ты избил?

— Да каких-то чуваков, в баре подрался. — Его веки трепещут, и он напрягается и кончает в меня со стоном. Он ёрзает подо мною, потом хватает за талию и устраивает меня, как ему удобней. Я тем временем продолжаю есть йогурт.

— Нам нужно сходить в клинику, — говорю я невозмутимо. — Раз ты изничтожил все мои супрессанты.

Он кряхтит, проходя через оргазм, затем снова обмякает. Я вскидываю брови, глядя в его осоловелые глаза, и постукиваю по его губам очередной ложкой с йогуртом. Он еле-еле открывает рот, чтобы съесть её.

— К чёрту таблетки, — мямлит он.

— Ничего подобного. — Я стукаю ему ложкой по носу, и Бен издаёт жалобный стон. — Мне ещё рано, придурок.

Бен фыркает.

— Не важно. Я о вас позабочусь.

Я закатываю глаза, не утруждая себя ответом. У него до сих пор гон, он плохо соображает. Я наклоняюсь вперёд, чтобы взять с острова бутылку воды, и предлагаю ему попить, а потом откидываюсь назад, открываю холодильник и достаю ещё один йогурт. Бен захлёбывается и прикладывается спиной об остров, снова кончая.

— Рей! — вскрикивает он, задыхаясь. — Господи!

Это происходит каждый раз, стоит мне потревожить узел, — как будто его тело беспокоится, что я уйду, так и не забеременев. Я опять устраиваюсь у него на коленях с клубнично-банановым йогуртом в руках и как ни в чём не бывало вскрываю его, пока Бен, матерясь и закрыв лицо руками, содрогается в оргазме.

Где мы только ни занимались сексом в этой квартире. Пока он во мне, я делаю свои дела: ем, читаю, смотрю телик. Обниматься и засыпать мне уже надоело.

Через несколько минут Бен выскальзывает из меня и идёт в душ. Я привожу себя в порядок, ожидая своей очереди, — я не настолько глупа, чтобы светить перед ним своим мокрым телом, — и, пока суд да дело, смотрю «Шоу Мори Повича». К нам приехал новый диван — секционный, бежевый, он занимает половину гостиной. Я сворачиваюсь на нём нагишом и облизываю ложку, глядя сериал.

Внезапно локоть пронзает острая боль, и я в шоке взвизгиваю. Я спрыгиваю с дивана и слышу из ванной рык Бена. Что за хрень?!

— Извини! — кричит он. — Локтем долбанулся.

Мы сказали друг другу те самые три страшных слова, так что узы наших родственных душ становятся ещё крепче. Я уже погуглила. Мы делим боль на двоих, а через пару месяцев начнём делить ещё и «удовольствие». Иногда я улавливаю его эмоции, а он — мои, но окончательно всё устаканится, судя по всему, только спустя _годы_ совместной жизни. Хотя метка единения должна ускорить процесс.

Когда боль в локте отступает, я снова устраиваюсь на диване. По ходу, я сама на это подписалась, раз сказала «я тебя люблю», — теперь выбора у меня особо и нет. Но если бы и был, я бы всё равно выбрала Бена. Теперь, когда он осваивает _манеры,_ он уже не жутчайший говнюк, а… просто говнюк. С его судимостью я могу смириться. Меня тоже, бывает, заносит на поворотах. С таким, как, например, Финн я бы не ужилась.

Зато для Роуз Финн подходит идеально. Это даже немного бесит. Я отправляю ей сообщение о том, что у Бена всё ещё гон и что мы с ним сидим дома, и спрашиваю, как дела у Финна. Спустя минуту или две она отвечает: «Та же херня».

— Рей?

Я продолжаю строчить, когда из коридора доносится мрачный и уставший голос Бена.

— Да-а-а? — кричу я в ответ.

Он шаркает по полу.

— Хочу немного поспать. По-моему, уже почти всё.

— Ладно. Я приму душ и пойду за супрессантами. Сгоняю за пятнадцать минут, так что звони, если опять сорвёт крышу.

Бен заглядывает в гостиную; его тёмные глаза слипаются от усталости. Он представляет собой довольно жалкое зрелище: чёрные спортивки висят на бёдрах, голая грудь вся в царапинах и полумесяцах от моих ногтей, мокрые чёрные волосы прилипли к голове. Я выпячиваю нижнюю губу, затем, пританцовывая, подхожу к Бену, поднимаюсь на цыпочки и целую его в лоб. Он стонет и склоняется ко мне, утыкаясь носом мне под челюсть.

— Купишь чаю? — бубнит он мне в шею. — Он помогает мне уснуть.

— Угу. С ромашкой?

— Будь добра. — Он наваливается на меня со стоном. — Я пиздец как устал, но чувствую приливы энергии и хочу тебя трахнуть. Не могу больше ни о чём думать. — Бен обнимает меня за талию и крепко сжимает. — Люблю тебя.

Моё сердце пропускает удар. Я неловко похлопываю его по спине и с трудом сглатываю ком в горле.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Потом он плетётся в постель, а я запрыгиваю в душ, чтобы смыть пот и сперму. Я мою голову, брею ноги, и, выйдя из душа, чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Чистя зубы, я легонько толкаю дверь ногой и иду на доносящийся из спальни храп. Я закатываю глаза и улыбаюсь. Всё равно куплю ему чай, чтобы потом не возмущался.

Собрав волосы в хвост, я натягиваю джинсы с зелёной майкой и выхожу на улицу.

Сегодня отличная погода. Голубое небо безоблачно, и никто не пялится на след от укуса на моей шее или на фамильярный шрам на руке. Я потягиваюсь и зеваю. Оттого, что Бен крепко спит наверху, я испытываю странное чувство удовлетворения. Моё.

— Рей, привет!

Я поворачиваюсь и взвизгиваю, увидев Роуз; на ней юбка и модная блузка. Она тоже визжит, и мы крепко обнимаемся. Мы тут же начинаем болтать о странностях гона и показываем друг другу всякие отметины по всему телу. Люди вокруг косятся на нас.

Роуз кружится, словно в танце, демонстрируя след от укуса на плече.

— Он меня укусил! После этого я сказала, что мне, блин, надо передохнуть. — Она со смехом тычет в метку единения на моей шее. — Ну, а как у тебя с этим дела?

— Неплохо. Теперь он не так часто ведёт себя как козёл. — Я проверяю телефон, чтобы убедиться, что от Бена нет сообщений. — У него была эта разлучая истерия, и мне пришлось забирать его из клиники. Мне кажется, если мы ещё раз трахнемся, его инфаркт шарахнет.

Мы с Роуз истерично ржём, цепляясь друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. Это, типа, забавно, что наши пары могут досношаться до смерти. Твою-то мать! Просто уму не постижимо.

Я откашливаюсь, когда мы наконец успокаиваемся.

— А как там Кайдел, По и Джессика? Они в порядке?

— Да, они просто выбиты из колеи. У Джесс течка, поэтому она с По. — Роуз пожимает плечами, складывая руки на груди. — Джессика терпеть не может Кайдел, и, типа, поэтому они не спариваются. Пейдж в это не вмешивается, так что после выходных она сдаст Кайдел в приют.

— Ого… какой ужас. Я бы помогла, если б только Бен не рвался её убить. А как По?

Роуз закатывает глаза.

— В своём репертуаре. Говорит, что они с Джесс «обязаны» заботиться о Кайдел.

— С Джесс… всё в порядке? Из-за всей этой течной фигни.

— Ага, с ней всё нормально. По её потрахивает, помогая это пережить.

Я смеюсь, прикрыв рот.

— Ну ты, блин, как сказанёшь!

Мы идём к клинике, и я прошу у администратора Айзека дать мне новую баночку супрессантов. Они также служат в качестве противозачаточных (слава тебе господи), поэтому мечты Бена о моей беременности так и останутся лишь мечтами. Я благодарю Айзека, и Роуз берёт и себе таблетки.

Из дальнего кабинета выходит доктор Каната, у нас есть возможность немного поболтать. Я рассказываю ей, что у нас с Беном всё хорошо и что мы пока друг друга не поубивали. Кажется, она этому очень рада. Похлопав меня по руке и поправив свои огромные очки, она возвращается к пациентам.

Пока Роуз говорит, чем они с Финном займутся после выпускного, я глотаю супрессант. Понятное дело, где бы она ни была, он будет с ней. Скоро у меня начнётся учёба, а я до сих пор не знаю наверняка, как Бен к этому отнесётся. Он говорит, что не против (и лучше этому оказаться правдой), но я не представляю, как вписать сюда истерию, вызываемую разлукой.

Что, если гон у Бена случится прямо в разгар итоговых экзаменов? Или судебного процесса? Я, блять, должна его с собой на работу, что ли, таскать? Я потираю лоб и улыбаюсь Роуз, пока она говорит. Я рада, что она счастлива. Роуз действительно это заслуживает.

Ну а Джесс… Что ж, мы никогда не были с нею лучшими подружками, и я знаю, что она сейчас расстроена, но ничем не могу ей помочь. По с самого начала был говнюком, и я до сих пор считаю, что она должна его бросить и найти кого-то стоящего. А ещё мне не хочется, чтобы поблизости отиралась Кайдел. Совсем.

По пути из клиники мы с Роуз решаем перекусить, и я чувствую себя прекрасно, впервые за долгое время. Мы помечены нашими Фамильярами и парами и любим их, и это гораздо круче, чем я надеялась. Я смеюсь вместе с нею над их приставучестью и над странностями течки, уминая сэндвич с копчёной говядиной. Жизнь, оказывается, не так уж и ужасна.

Мой телефон вибрирует. Я разблокирую его и вижу, что Бен уже шесть раз написал мне.

 **Капитан Хрен-с-горы:** _где ты_  
  
_Рей_  
  
_Рей_  
  
_я проснулся_  
  
_мааааляяяявкааааа_  
  
_если я спущу тебе в рот и повяжу, ты умрёшь?_

 Я потираю лицо свободной рукой, а Роуз вскидывает брови.

— Что, жёнушка зовёт? — спрашивает она с ухмылкой.

— Проснулся. — Я качаю головой и на минуту забываю про сообщения. — Финн тоже ведёт себя как малое дитя, или это только Бен такой?

Роуз фыркает и откусывает от сэндвича большой кусок.

— О да, когда у Финна всё проходит, он ужасно навязчив. Он пытается делать вид, что выше всей этой альфийской фигни, но, думаю, из-за гона они становятся мега-прилипчивыми. Иди лучше, пока у него кукушка не слетела.

Не успеваю я ответить, как ощущаю щипок за затылок. Я вскрикиваю и разворачиваюсь, готовая выцарапать наглецу глаза, но позади меня никого нет. Я хмурюсь и подпрыгиваю, когда что-то щипает меня за ляжку. Телефон вибрирует снова.

 **Капитан Хрен-с-горы:** _вернись >:|_

 На меня накатывает гнев, и, вместо того чтобы написать сообщение, я ему звоню. Бен тотчас же берёт трубку с радостным «Привет».

— Ты там что, блять, щиплешь себя, чтобы привлечь моё внимание?! — рявкаю я.

Миг он молчит, затем фыркает.

— Ну, может, я пару раз и ударился обо что-то.

Боже. Это выводит из себя настолько, что вместо того, чтобы устроить ему нагоняй, я просто бросаю трубку. Роуз хихикает и выхватывает у меня счёт, не давая мне расплатиться. Бен опять строчит, требуя внимания. Я обещаю себе, что, если он не прекратит, по возвращении домой я ущипну его за залупу.

— Эта общая боль просто отстой, — говорит Роуз, когда официант забирает счёт. — Финн делает то же самое, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, когда я его отшиваю. Разве не Омегам полагается требовать внимания? То есть, я знаю, что ты Альфа, но…

— Думаю, наши с тобой Альфы просто-напросто ебанутые. — Я чувствую щипок за задницу и, шипя, снова вскакиваю на ноги. — Так, мне пора домой, чтобы _надрать ему зад!_

Роуз улюлюкает и звонит Финну, чтобы рассказать ему обо всём, а я тем временем несусь по улице. Раздражённая, я всё же забегаю в аптеку, чтобы купить его ебучий чай, после чего в компании Роуз отправлюсь домой. Финн ржёт по громкой связи и наставляет меня быть ласковой. Он же у нас ни разу не щиплет свою пару.

У дома я прощаюсь с Роуз, договорившись встретиться и выпить кофе на следующей неделе. Подруга вновь звонит по сотовому, и, когда Финн берёт трубку, они начинают над чем-то смеяться.

После того щипка Бен закидал меня сообщениями, но я не удостаиваю их вниманием. Я шагаю по лестнице до нашей квартиры и захожу внутрь.

Полуголый, он мчится ко мне по коридору и останавливается на кухне, сжимая полотенце, которым я вытиралась после душа. Волосы собраны в пучок, и я вижу его торчащие уши. Ну как можно злиться, когда видишь такое глупое и счастливое выражение лица?

Бен накидывает полотенце на голову и повязывает его на манер хиджаба.

— Ты купила мне чай?

— Да купила я твой грёбаный чай. — Я вызывающе швыряю сумку на остров. — Сижу я, значит, преспокойно обедаю с Роуз, и тут ты начинаешь щипаться и… — Я с силой тыкаю ему пальцем в грудь, впиваясь в неё ногтем. — …интересуешься, умру ли я, если ты кончишь мне в рот.

Бен лучезарно улыбается.

— Ты прочла! Я как раз думал об этом… Ты бы задохнулась? Может, откроешь р… Эй, ты куда?!

Я ухожу, а иначе сорвусь и двину ему под кадык. Хотя не так. Я просто как обычно поведусь на его паясничанье, а сегодня мне бы этого не хотелось. Я засовываю таблетки в сумку и взвизгиваю, когда Бен хватает меня сзади и начинает кружить.

Я требую, чтобы он отпустил, но он несёт меня в спальню и бросает в гнездо. Минуть пять мы с ним боремся, а потом я шлёпаю себя между ног, что не приносит дискомфорта мне, но заставляет сложиться пополам от боли Бена. Затем мы недолго перебраниваемся — ну, мы не можем этого не делать, — и я отпихиваю Беново лицо, стоит ему попытаться укусить меня за метку. После этого мы спорим на предмет того, забавно ли представлять, как я задыхаюсь и умираю из-за узла во рту, и я пытаюсь придушишь его полотенцем.

А через час, лёжа там, на спящем Бене, всё ещё на узле, слушая его сердцебиение, я понимаю, что всё могло бы быть гораздо хуже. Я улыбаюсь и целую его в ямку под подбородком. Да… Всё хорошо.


	17. My Thirteen Years (Мои тринадцать лет)

— Мэм? У вашего автомобиля есть кое-какие проблемы, и нам стоит их обсудить.

В воздухе висит удушающий запах масла и стали, из гаражей доносится жужжание дрелей. Я отрываюсь взглядом от переписки с Роуз и смотрю в глаза механику Джерри. На моих запястьях позвякивают жёсткие браслеты, у меня за ухом Альфа-тату, но он всё равно пытается меня наебать. Джерри, я что, похожа на идиотку? Джерри, мне нужно просто поменять масло.

Одетая в красивый серый брючный костюм, я жду, когда Бен приедет забрать своего отпрыска, чтобы я смогла отправиться на слушание по делу моего клиента. «Я сейчас буду! Ему нужно побыть без сестры! Узы!» Придурок.

А Энакин уже в отключке, в своём странного вида детском слинге, на котором настоял Бен. Ротик малыша приоткрыт, взъерошенные тёмные волосы ореолом обрамляют пухлые щёчки. Он становится чертовски тяжёлым, но я, похоже, должна одевать его, а не то вдруг он начнёт напяливать на себя девчачью одежду или типа того? Спутает сосок с бутылкой? Не знаю. Мне всё равно, если он будет одеваться как девчонка. По-моему, с ним всё будет в порядке, лишь бы абажуры из человеческой кожи не делал.

— Ну, и что там не так? — спрашиваю я, хлестая механика своим Альфа-голосом и при этом не вставая с места.

— Вам однозначно нужна промывка радиатора. А ещё новые тормоза и роторы. — Механик Джерри кликает на соответствующие графы на экране компьютера. — Где-то на штуку баксов выйдет.

Вскинув брови, я возвращаюсь к переписке с Роуз.

— Ух ты, это для новенькой-то Ауди? Кто бы мог подумать.

— Ну, знаете, эти тачки сходят с конвейера…

Энакин вдруг резко вздыхает и просыпается. Джерри вздрагивает, а я как ни в чём не бывало продолжаю строчить сообщение, чавкая жевательной резинкой. Я машинально целую его в макушку, и он тут же вырубается и обмякает в своём слинге. Бен зовёт это ночными кошмарами, я же — плохими генами. Все трое детей у нас просто пиздец какие странные.

Джерри откашливается.

— Ну так вот… Бывает, что они сходят с конвейера уже с дефектами. Вы же знаете, как это бывает с иномарками. Надо было брать Линкольн.

Вот теперь я зла. Глядя в зелёные глаза Джерри, я звоню мужу. Я провожу свежим френчем по пушистым волосам Энакина, и он что-то бормочет во сне.

— Мама! — кричит наша семилетняя Лея. Мы не стали заморачиваться с именами и позаимствовали их у почивших родственников Бена.

Я не могу сдержать улыбку.

— Привет, дорогая. Папочка там?

— Да, и дедушка тоже! — Голос её становится глуше. — Дедуля Хан, поздоровайся!

Всё, чем меня удостаивают, — это грубое ворчание. Откровенно говоря, со стороны Хана и это уже довольно великодушно. Он пустил скупую слезу на нашей с Беном свадьбе в прошлом году. И целых две — на похоронах Леи, а затем, когда мы вернулись домой, плакал как ребёнок. Да все мы плакали. Потратили, наверное, сотню баксов на бумажные платки, пиво и книжки-раскраски для Леи-младшей. Это казалось смешным, когда она была поменьше, но после похорон при звуке её имени всем становилось не по себе.

Трубку берёт Бен.

— Привет, малявка. Тачка готова? Мы с отцом сейчас повезём детей в парк. Падме весь грёбаный день рыдает.

— Хан ей опять молоко давал? — со вздохом спрашиваю я.

— НЕТ! — рявкает на заднем плане Хан.

Падме — капризный ребёнок, Бен как раз такого всегда и хотел. Она постоянно болеет — аллергические реакции буквально, мать их, на всё. Она ноет. Шагу не даёт ступить. Лея рано начала ходить и говорить, таскалась за мной повсюду как хвостик, отчего её папаша ужасно ревновал. Энакин спит и за себя, и за свою близняшку. Они буквально родились Фамильярами: держась за руки, со шрамами, запёкшимися на рёбрах. Падме никогда не перестаёт жаловаться, Энакин же никогда не прекращает улыбаться.

Ещё счастливее я стала после отмены права собственности на Фамильяра. Не желаю слушать, как мои дети спорят о том, кто кому принадлежит. Тьфу!

Кажется, Бен на что-то отвлёкся.

— Не, у неё, по ходу, опять воспаление среднего уха. Ну, как дела?

Я снова смотрю на Джерри.

— Дружище Джерри говорит, моя машина нуждается в ремонте на тысячу долларов. Представь себе, моя новенькая Ауди.

— Бэтмобиль? — Весёлое настроение Бена меняет тональность. — Твою мать, ты серьёзно?

— Так говорит Джеррик.

— Щас приеду, — рявкает Бен.

Гнев волнами исходит от моей пары, и я ёжусь. Положа руку на сердце, скажу, что просто охуенно наблюдать, как он входит в состояние Берсерка. Это даётся ему очевидно сложнее с детьми, потому что он стремится подать им хороший пример, но порой на Бена находит. И каждый раз, когда это случается, мне хочется его трахнуть.

Впрочем, сидеть на узле, когда в соседней комнате у тебя плачет младенец, не очень-то весело. В первый раз, когда такое произошло, я, в истерике оттого, что не могу помочь Лее, позвонила Роуз, и та прибежала со своим тоддлером Кесом. Пока Роуз убаюкивала нашу дочь, он неотрывно смотрел на нас с Беном. Сейчас ему десять, он перерос воспоминания об этом. Наверное.

Я согласую с Роуз время, когда наши дети смогут поиграть вместе, и говорю Джерри, не удосужившись поднять на него взгляд:

— Скоро приедет моя пара.

И с визгом покрышек Ленд Ровера он приезжает. Не я купила эту тачку Бену, он потратил на неё свои деньги. За эти тринадцать лет он написал парочку книг о нас и нашем бытии: о ссорах на ровном месте, о сумасшедшем сексе, о моей защите диплома с привязанной к груди Леей. Обычно он хвастается тем, что я поспособствовала отмене права собственности на Фамильяра, и что добиваюсь расширения прав Омег.

Нам предстоит пройти долгий путь, но я тоже горжусь тем, что мы сделали. И я горжусь Беном.

Мой Фамильяр врывается в крошечный автосалон вместе с Падме, лежащей в слинге у него на груди. Она тихонько гулит, теребя крохотными ручками куклу; Бен убрал её жиденькие каштановые волосы заколками-бабочками. Двое других детей похожи на отца, но Падме — ну просто вылитая я. Думаю, она будет Омегой.

Лея семенит за Ханом, держа его за руку; её густые чёрные волосы заплетены в замысловатые косы, подобные тем, что всегда плела себе бабушка. Я качаю головой, глядя на Хана, и жестом прошу их уйти — Бен собирается сказать механику пару ласковых. Хан ухмыляется, затем тащит Лею обратно к двери, и она подчиняется. Ей нравится дружить с крутыми ребятами, поэтому она не зациклена на Бене. Ей с ним легко.

Я наблюдаю, как мой Альфа-самец подходит к стойке и угрожающе нависает над механиком Джерри. Тот отшатывается, и Падме хлопает глазками и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на папу. Бен закрывает ей уши, и она начинает заливаться смехом. Его волосы (длиной по-прежнему до плеч) распущены, на нём дурацкая синяя футболка с надписью «ябвдул» сзади и «папочка-домохозяйка» спереди. Я ненавижу его настолько, что люблю до беспамятства.

— Слушай сюда, козлина, — шипит Бен. — Думаешь, можешь развести на бабки мою жену? — На его огромном плече всё ещё висит упаковка с подгузниками, и это — самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видела. — Наподдать бы тебе хорошенько.

—Я… прошу прощения! — заикается Джерри. — Я сейчас же займусь заменой масла!

Бен указывает на меня.

— Извинись перед _ней._

Я поднимаю брови и улыбаюсь. Да, я Альфа, но Бен — _крупный_ Альфа. Люди слушаются его, потому что всё в нём буквально кричит о том, кто он есть. Ну, а я? В случае со мною это не так очевидно, и пользуюсь я этим лишь в зале суда. Я такая — мягко стелю, да жёстко спать.

Джерри с трудом сглатывает.

— Извините, мэм.

— Не парься, Джеррик. — Я облизываю губы, глядя на Бена. — Просто сделай.

Он убегает. Раздражённо фыркнув ему вслед, Бен гладит Падме, будто её психику могло травмировать то, что отец повысил голос. Она что-то лопочет и играет с куклой, не обращая на нас с Энакином никакого внимания. Привязанная к широкой груди Бена, она и сама — ни дать ни взять кукла.

_ох… как спокойно._ Голосок вклинивается, всё такой же бесполезный сучонок. _трое щенков от нашего бена… трое крупных щенков… большой безопасный дом…_

— Опять голос на тебя слюни пускает.

Бен ещё с секунду гневно взирает на Джерри, после чего подходит забрать Энакина.

— В самом деле?

Я киваю и поднимаюсь, давая освободить себя из этой хитроумной детской приблуды. Когда течка близко, голосок начинает попискивать, но мой график достаточно гибкий, и я могу его побаловать. Мы передаём Лею Хану, а близнецов — Джессике или Роуз. Джесс обычно дома с Кайдел или По, и эти двое подменяют друг друга, если надо, как подменяют друг друга и в других вопросах.

Лея уже спрашивала нас: «Мам, а почему тётя Джесс целуется то с дядей По, то с тётей Кай?» Я просто ответила, что они крепко дружат, и это сподвигло Лею поцеловать в школьном туалете свою подругу. А потом ещё одну. И ещё. Дети — загадочные существа.

Бен чуть сдвигает Падме, чтобы уместить у себя на груди и Энакина тоже. Мне кажется, это был упорос — назвать их в честь супружеской пары, но Бен так не думает.

Энакин открывает сонные карие глазки и, не давая Падме опомниться, целует её в щёку. Она заходится в рыданиях, и Бен превращается в курицу-наседку, квохча над ней, пока Энакин отвлёкся на свою руку. Сын разглядывает конечность с недоумением, поворачивает туда-сюда, будто впервые видит.

Я оправляю на себе костюм и треплю Энакина за пухлую щёчку.

— Знаю, милый. Ручки, да?

Он засовывает кулак в рот и смеётся. Люблю его. Я их всех очень люблю, но Энакин — тот ещё бандит, а я, как выяснилось, к бандитам не равнодушна.

— Я позвоню Кайдел, — предлагает Бен. Он, как и всегда, начеку, зная, что течка вот-вот начнётся.

— Их может взять Роуз. Всё равно мы собирались встретиться, чтобы дети поиграли. — Я тереблю маленькую ножку Энакина и улыбаюсь, глядя на Бена. — Но теперь играть будут мамочка с папочкой.

Моя пара одаривает меня дерзкой ухмылкой и неспешно целует в губы. После нескольких месяцев совместной жизни постоянные вязки, слава богу, остались в прошлом, и мы можем по-быстрому перепихнуться в постирочной, пока спят дети. Благодаря медикаментам течка наступает дважды в год, и у Бена она всегда провоцирует гон. Нам проще отправить детей в отпуск на недельку, чем рисковать, что они застукают нас за еблей.

Наш поцелуй становится жарче, но тут Падме, как обычно, начинает выть. Бен отстраняется, чтобы успокоить её, не обращая внимания на сына, который так и вырубился с кулаком во рту. Энакин буквально жрал краску. (И что? В ней ведь не было свинца.) Дети неистребимы.

Я смотрю на часы, и у меня вырывается стон.

— Ладно, мне пора. Поставь автокресла в Бэтмобиль, но, если кто-нибудь вздумает блевать, высунь его головой в окно. Если, конечно, не собираешься чистить тачку за свой счёт.

— Мама доверяет папе свою машину за восемьдесят тысяч долларов! — Бен ахает, глядя на близнецов, которые смотрят на него, разинув рты. — Помните, как он разбил предыдущую машину, и мама целый месяц с ним не играла? Конечно, вы не помните, это было до того, как мы набухались на Новый год и зачали вас.

— Вот будешь говорить подобную херню, и Энакин точно начнёт наряжаться в платья.

Я хватаю сумочку и целую близнецов в лобики. Бен накрывает их уши ладонями и прижимает друг к другу головами, чтобы не слушали.

— Рей, это была шутка, — говорит он, внезапно посерьёзнев. — Энакин может делать всё, что захочет.

Три пары тёмных глаз смотрят на меня, моргая. Я быстренько их фоткаю, чтобы не упустить момент, и смеюсь, глядя на то, что получилось. Поставлю на заставку телефона.

Энакин играется с титановым обручальным кольцом Бена, когда возвращается механик Джерри. Наконец-то моя машина готова, и в переносе автокресел нет нужды. Пока я расплачиваюсь, Бен опирается на стойку, и все шесть карих глаз изучающе глядят на дрожащего беднягу Джерри.

Мы выходим на улицу, навстречу солнечному Лос-Анджелесскому дню, все в солнцезащитных очках. Свои Энакин жуёт, а Падме, кажется, сейчас расплачется из-за тех, что на ней. Лея, сидя вместе с Ханом на лавке со столиком, неистово машет нам и чуть не роняет свой рожок с мороженым. Я улыбаюсь, глядя, как механик подгоняет мою тачку.

— До вечера? — спрашиваю я, будто не знаю ответ.

Бен наклоняется и целует мою метку единения.

— До вечера.

Я обнимаю его за шею и прижимаю к себе так крепко, что дети начинают пищать. Стоит мне отвернуться, и Бен шлёпает меня по заднице, но я показываю ему средний палец — так, чтобы Лея не увидела. Она снова мне машет и роняет-таки мороженое, но они с дедом лишь смеются над этим.

На мгновение я задерживаюсь у двери машины, наблюдая, как силуэты моих родных сливаются с тенью. Это были долгие тринадцать лет с Беном, и мы не всегда жили вместе, но каждый раз возвращались друг к другу. Теперь мы остепенились и довольны всем так, как я и мечтать не могла.

Он оглядывается, садясь рядом с Леей, и она льнёт к его плечу. На ней, кстати, точно такие же дурацкие солнечные очки.

— Сфоткай нас! Мы так ещё посидим, — кричит он.

— Уже, придурок! — отвечаю я.

Бен смеётся, пока я усаживаюсь в свою Ауди. Какой же он говнюк! И всё-таки он — _мой_ говнюк. 


End file.
